Lazos de Odio
by saske92
Summary: Hace dos años Sawada Tsunayoshi era dueño de La casa de los Miura, El padre de Haru quien había hipotecado la Casa y había llevado a su hija y a su madre a Londres, pero la pierde después de unos años. sin embargo el irresponsable padre de Haru desfalco al lugar donde trabajaba. y esta resulta ser la carta del triunfo de Tsuna. historia original Violet Winspear
1. El inicio de una pesadilla

**Lazos de Odio**

* * *

Katekyo Hitman Reborn © Akira Amano

Lazos de Odio © Violet Winspear

* * *

**Capítulo 1:**

Haru sabía que el Club italiano _Ceciderit _estaba en la calle Curzon, en el barrio de Mayfair. Se decía que un fantasma de algún vendedor de flores estaba en la puerta, perfumando el aire a su paso con el aroma de violetas. Al cruzar la puerta, Haru recordó esta leyenda que, según su jefa, la modista textil Kurokawa Hana, podía ser cierta. Sacudió la lluvia de su chaqueta de lince pensando que, en noches como esta, algunos barrios de Londres tenían aspectos misteriosos que estimulaban la imaginación.

Había un enorme espejo en la entrada del club y se detuvo por un instante para verse. Sus ojos enormes en su cara…una expresión de temor e inseguridad, se sentía indefensa, a pesar de la chaqueta de piel que cubría su vestido largo de color claro. Haru compro la chaqueta en una pequeña tienda de ropa semi-nueva y esta era la primera vez que la usaba. Pensó que le podría dar una apariencia seguridad, pero no podía ocultar lo tensa y nerviosa que estaba.

Cuando Sawada Tsunayoshi llamo, para concertar esta cita, él le había dicho que estaría en el Club a las nueve; su voz era fría y dura con acento extranjero. No tuvo que explicarle la razón por la que deseaba verlo; él le dijo que había estado esperando su llamada.

El club se había construido hace dos siglos y fue una casa de juego frecuentada por los aristócratas que, sin duda, actuaban con una intolerable arrogancia.

El actual propietario le había devuelto su antigua belleza y esplendor. La madera, el cobre, y el terciopelo de color carmesí, creaban un ambiente deseado. La escalera por la que ascendió Haru hacia la oficina privada del dueño estaba alfombrada de color granate oscuro, y conducía a un pasillo iluminado por lámparas de cristal en las paredes.

Al cruzar el pasillo hacia la puerta con el letrero tallado en color dorado que anunciaba: "Privado", sintió que sus piernas se debilitaban bajo la falda de seda. Había un silencio profundo, que era interrumpido por el murmullo de voces a lo lejos, proveniente de los salones de apuesta, donde ricos extranjeros, de varios países estarían haciendo apuestas, el tipo de apuestas que había metido en problemas a su padre. Haru no sabía cómo lograr que Sawada Tsunayoshi fuera benévolo con su padre, pero estaba decidida a intentarlo. Pensó que quizá no le resultara difícil ya que, hacia un par de años este hombre le propuso matrimonio…pero lo más probable era que la odiara por rechazar su oferta.

Se detuvo frente a la puerta de la oficina para cobrar ánimo antes de enfrentarse a él. Hacía mucho tiempo que no lo veía, y tuvo que armarse de valor para levantar la mano y pulsar el timbre. Oyó un zumbido, y el picaporte cedió bajo la presión de su mano.

Entro en la habitación, donde Sawada Tsunayoshi la esperaba. Estaba de pie, sus hombros recortaban en las cortinas de color carmesí que cubrían las ventanas, y aislaban la lluvia y la oscuridad.

Una vez más, esa penetrante mirada la envolvió…una vez más, Haru contemplo aquellos ojos fieros que parecían no haber conocido nunca la ternura. Tenían el brillo de la inteligencia…ojos ámbar, como los de un león, pensó Haru, y los parpados entrecerrados hacia que la sombra de sus pestañas se proyectara en su piel.

El perfil de rostro era semejante al de los japoneses pero tenía algunos rasgos extranjeros, quizás italianos. Sus labios parecían no pronunciar palabras bondadosas o tiernas. Haru sintió que solo su presencia dominaba la habitación y tuvo miedo.

–Así que nos volvemos a ver señorita Miura–el tono áspero de su voz suave y gutural hizo que su corazón diera un vuelco– ¿Cuánto hace que no nos veíamos…dos años, si mal no recuerdo?

Estaba segura que la memoria no le fallaba en los asuntos que afectaban su vida personal. Se dio cuenta, aun antes de hablar, de que su voz iba a delatar su nerviosismo.

–Haru…debe ser como usted dice, Sawada-san–su lengua casi se enredó al pronunciar su apellido, y las palabras salía un poco ronca, y con dificultad, de su garganta reseca.

–Primavera, parece que necesita un trago–se acercó al bar y saco una botella y dos copas alargadas. Sus movimientos eran elegantes, algo poco común en los hombres como el, y eran acentuados por la costosa tela de su traje. Sirvió las bebidas con pulso firme, sin embargo, Haru estaba segura que el trataba de dominar su ira, lo que podría hacerlo más peligroso.

–Venga, siéntese–indico un sillón de piel cerca del escritorio–. Quítese la chaqueta, y siéntase cómoda.

Se comportaba con ironía, claro. Sabía que ella estaba más nerviosa que un gato, esto se reflejó en sus ojos mientras la observaba acercarse al sillón. No se quitó la chaqueta, pues no quería sentir la mirada de aquellos ojos sobre su cuerpo envuelto en el claro vestido de seda. Tenía una cita para cenar con Hana Kurokawa pero la había llamado por que se sentía mal…lo cual no era una mentira, porque estar a solas con Sawada Tsunayoshi era tan inquietante, que se sentía un poco débil.

–Aquí tiene–le entrego una copa de vino–. Está muy pálida, primavera, por lo que el vino le hará bien.

–Haru…A-Agradece…–La voz surgió débil y dio un largo trago del vino de una cosecha muy especial. Sawada Tsunayoshi quizá paso una juventud viviendo con problemas económicos pero, era obvio que pretendía vivir sus años adultos disfrutando de lo mejor que el dinero pudiera comprar…lo que desmentía a su padre, quien aseguraba que el gozaba haciendo dinero, no gastándolo. Era un débil rayo de esperanza que el dinero no fuera su dios.

– ¿Se siente mejor?–él se sentó en una esquina del gran escritorio y la miro fijamente y Haru nunca había sido más consciente de todo su atractivo, ¿Cómo lograría convencerlo de que su padre era digno de perdonar, cuando la verdad es que su padre no era un estafador que merecía ser castigado? Se enojó consigo misma al saber que aún tenía algunas tendencias a hablar en tercera persona…se odio en ese instante.

–E-El vino…es muy bueno–logro decir, a pesar de que no era el vino, sino quien la estudiaba, lo que la había dejado sin aliento. Una sensación de humillación invadió todo su cuerpo al darse cuenta que vino aquí para pedir que no castigaran a su padre como era correcto hacer.

– ¿Quieres que le facilite las cosas?–Tsunayoshi se inclinó y la obligo a mirarlo–. Usted está aquí por la insistencia del bribón de su padre, ¿no es así? Él se esconde en las faldas de su hija, ¿no? La empuja al coliseo con el leone, esperando que la atrape entre mis mandíbulas, mientras él está en un bar, en algún lado, confiando que no será castigado como un ladrón si yo encuentro que su hija me agrada, ¿no es así?

–No del todo, Sawada-san–la mirada de el parecía que atravesara su cuerpo hasta la medula…la mirada de un fiero italiano en el cuerpo de un japonés. Un japonés que se había abierto camino en el mundo, a fuerza de su trabajo, no perdonaría una suma de dinero robada que se elevaba a muchos miles.

–Entonces, explíqueme un poco, Señorita Miura–había un tono lleno de sarcasmo en su voz–. Hubiera jurado que su padre la estaba entregando en los brazos del mal, a cambio digamos, de su pellejo.

Haru no pudo evitar sobresaltarse. Era cierto, parecía que hubiera venido a ofrecerse a Sawada Tsunayoshi, a cambio de la promesa de que su padre no sea llevado a prisión.

–Ha…Ha…Haru vino a verlo–dijo–, esperando hacerle comprender porque mi padre es de esa manera. Él es un hombre sin carácter, así que, por lo tanto, para usted será complicado entender su debilidad.

–_Primavera_, no me halague hablando de la fuerza de mi carácter, más bien, sería mi mal genio el que debe considerar–hablaba en tono mordaz, haciéndole entender que la cortesía que mostraba no era más que superficial y que, en su interior, el enojo emergía, como ella imaginaba.

–No lo culpo por su enfado–sus dedos se afirmaron en la copa de vino y no se opuso cuando él la lleno de nuevo–Tiene…todo el derecho a estar enojado, pero, ¿Le devolverá su dinero mi padre si está en la cárcel?

–Quizás no–sus ojos brillaban–, pero al menos tendré la satisfacción de ver a ese despreciable sujeto entre rejas. No te gusta que lo llame ladrón, ¿verdad, Haru? Veo una sombra de dolor en tus ojos, pero el abuso de la confianza que le di y, ¿no esperas que pase por alto su delito? Tendría que ser un tonto, o santo, si lo hiciera…y no soy nada de eso. Soy japonés, con sangre italiana, y casualmente creo en la _Vendetta._

Ella lo miro inquisitiva, después de apurar su copa de vino, el explico:

–Se trata de la justa venganza que tengo derecho a reclamar.

Haru suspiro temblorosa al comprender que no había ninguna esperanza de que este hombre se apiadara de su padre.

–Mi padre esta atemorizado de pensar en la prisión… ¿no entiende lo que puede ocurrirle al estar encerrado con esos criminales? Él no es un criminal al pensar en un delito. Es tonto y tiene el vicio del juego, si de verdad fuese un ladrón. Sería más cuidadoso para encubrir su robo, y usted lo sabe.

–El hecho de ser un tonto aumenta mi desprecio–dijo con desdén Tsunayoshi–, ¿Por qué te molestas por tu padre? ¿Crees que se preocupa por alguien, además de sí mismo? Al estar en prisión, tal vez deje de ser tan estúpido, egoísta y engreído.

–Usted…es muy duro–Haru trago con dificultad– ¿No tiene padres o hermanos por el que se sienta responsable?

–Soy hijo único…hijo de una madre viuda–al decir esto, una expresión de melancolía ensombreció su rostro, mientras sus ojos analizaban el cabello negro de Haru, que lo llevaba recogido en un moño bajo. Quizás tal vez le recordó el peinado de su madre durante un tiempo.

–En Japón, no es fácil ser hijo de una mujer viuda–continuo–. Mi madre enviudo cuando tenía cinco años, mi padre era un hombre fuerte…pero un día falleció en un tiroteo en Italia. Mi madre desde entonces se dedicó fuertemente a darme educación con sus esfuerzos al vender ropa, temiendo a la burla de los vecinos, salimos del país después de terminar el Tercer año y llegamos a Italia buscando apoyo en el empleador de mi padre.

Una leve sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios, y al momento desapareció.

–A pesar de los problemas, teníamos una vida sana, aunque difícil. Aprendí a sobrevivir trabajando para aquel hombre muy amable por cierto, a enfrentar los tiempos buenos y malos, a endurecerme frente a las burlas de otros por estar solo con mi madre. Mi madre era hermosa, pero no se volvió a casar. Un italiano o japonés rara vez propone matrimonio a una mujer que perdió su virginidad con otro. A pesar de todo investigue sobre mi padre, y encontré muchas cosas de el…

Tsunayoshi hizo un gesto con la mano y continúo:

–Sospecho que mi madre no conocía algunos aspectos de su vida. Solo sabía lo amoroso que era, y que habían vivido muy poco juntos gracias a su trabajo. Ahora después diecisiete años, estamos tu y yo, uno frente al otro, en las oficinas privadas de un club que me pertenece, e ingenuamente, o tal vez porque me odias, esperas que te diga que está bien que tu padre me robe dinero…un montón de plata. ¿Te dijo la cantidad?

Haru se sintió sonrojada por la humillación que le producía el comportamiento de su padre, que la hacía parecer como si ella justificara su actitud al interceder por él.

–Sí, mi padre me lo dijo–las palabras parecían arrancarse de su garganta obligada.

–Yo iba a la secundaria en Japón, a pesar de no tener lo suficiente–contesto el hombre con expresión de ira–. A los diecisiete años estudie con fuerza y busque un empleo que me ofreció luego aquel hombre como ayudante, y trabajaba más horas de las normales para tratar de mejorar mi suerte. Tuve éxito y nunca robe dinero a nadie.

Haru bajo la mirada, sintiendo que la vergüenza la invadía. Ella nunca cuestiono a su padre de hablar mal de este hombre, tal vez porque guardaba rencor contra el por lo de su Hogar en Japón, Su castillo, su Hogar, donde porque su padre decidió un tiempo atrás hipotecar su casa y vivir con ella y su madre en Londres cuando tenía dieciséis…en york, ahora su amado hogar estaba ahora en sus manos…nunca olvido las lágrimas que derramo después que supo que este hombre tenía todos los derechos sobre la casa en la que había vivido durante muchos años. Ese sentimiento de amargura no disminuyo aun, el día del funeral de su madre, el abogado de la familia leyó, para ella y su padre la carta que le entregaron a su custodia. El dinero de su madre era quien había comprado la casa y su padre acepto que estuviese a su nombre…

En la carta explicaba su madre que debido a la hipoteca y a la insistencia de Sawada Tsunayoshi había aceptado los derechos sobre Home. La hipoteca era tan alta que era imposible que la familia Miura retuviera la propiedad. A cambio de las escrituras, el padre de Haru había utilizado ese dinero para llegar a Londres y estudiar en una buena Universidad para que terminara una buena educación.

¿Por qué, se preguntaba Haru, no la había sacado de ese instituto tan caro, explicándole que su vida sería menos holgada y con menos privilegios, debido a que no percibía los ingresos suficientes para vivir una vida cómoda?

¿Por qué los humillo, educándolos a expensas de un extraño, que ahora tendría el derecho de juzgarlos? Pero, al menos, no podía decir que ella se esforzaba por ganarse la vida.

– ¿Aun está viva su madre, Sawada-san?–se oyó preguntar. Nunca sintió curiosidad por su familia. El pertenecía al grupo de hombres que triunfo por su propio esfuerzo y que parecían tan duros y no eran suaves.

–Sí, mi madre vive aún–respondió con voz profunda, pronunciando con suavidad el japonés, como se lo habría enseñado algún maestro de idiomas. Su habla era buena y el acento italiano añadía distinción a su manera de hablar. Haru percibió la decisión que era la característica principal que regía su vida.

Vivió mal, y quizás no fue muy inteligente ni tampoco por ese entonces el mejor. Pero ahora era muy inteligente y quizás había heredado de sus padres algunas dotes de conocimiento intrínseco o quizás el chico tenía talentos ocultos.

– ¿Su madre vive en…en Home?–Haru trato de no mostrar el resentimiento que le provocaba la idea de que alguien más viviera en las habitaciones de su antiguo hogar, donde jugó cuando niña con las flores del jardín y el viento fresco de la mañana en Japón, rodeado por las paredes.

Haru adoraba el lugar donde habían vivido, amaba el lugar donde los Miura habían vivido. Se le estrujo el corazón al saber que el hombre frente suyo tenía el derecho de hacer lo que quisiera en su antiguo hogar, y de que viviera quien el escogiera. Sus ojos ámbar enfrentaron los suyos como si leyera sus pensamientos.

–Mi madre prefiere vivir ahora en un país donde puede sentir más el sol calentando su piel. No quiere ser la dueña de una casa solitaria donde la niebla y el viento soplan.

Haru entrecerró los ojos con fuerza sintiendo un poco de dolor.

–Pero usted está cordialmente invitada a venir a Home cuando quiera–Sawada Tsunayoshi hablaba sin emoción–. Casi no ha habido cambios.

–La casa ya no tiene relación alguna conmigo–Haru respondió fríamente, porque sentía frio y nunca más podría llenarse de calor frente a la chimenea en el invierno. Suspiro con tristeza, y se dijo que no debía pensar en Home. Con un esfuerzo aparto sus pensamientos de su hogar cuyas paredes la resguardaron durante mucho tiempo.

Miro a Sawada Tsunayoshi, en cuya piel pálida con algunas tonalidades, haciendo que sus ojos ámbar se destacaran de forma amenazante. ¿Cómo convencer a alguien así? Al preguntarse esto Haru encontró una respuesta inquietante. Enfrento los rasgados ojos ámbar que había puesto precio a la cabeza de su padre, y los agitados y temerosos latidos del corazón confirmaron sus sospechas.

Siendo astuto en lo que se refería a las personas y al dinero, habría adivinado que su padre no podía trabajar en el Club sin que tratara de apoderarse de las ganancias del club. El sabia, como ella, su padre no debía trabajar donde escuchara las monedas y el ruido de apuestas.

–Usted sabía que lo haría, ¿no es así?–los ojos de Haru resplandecieron en su cara pálida y asustada.

– ¿Hacer que, primavera?–pregunto tan cortésmente que ella estuvo a punto de lanzarle el resto de vino al rostro.

–Usted sabe a lo que me refiero.

– ¿Ah, sí?

–Lo tenía planeado.

– ¿Qué insinúas, Haru?

–Escuchar mi nombre en sus labios me da asco.

–Qué pena, _primavera_, porque el significado de tu nombre te sienta bien. Que indicado seria con mi nombre…que significa frió, des-esperanzador ¿no te parece?

Haru se puso de pie, pero cuando trato de lanzarle vino, el ya no estaba en su sitio. De manera instintiva y con rapidez, se había apartado y el vino salpico el escritorio manchado de papeles que estaban sobre él, y un estuche de piel, con sus iniciales grabadas en letras doradas.

En el silencio, el corazón de Haru latía con dolorosa fuerza y rapidez. Esta vez, él le propondría matrimonio con un tono cortes y distante…esta vez, le diría que, si deseaba la libertad de su padre, ella tendría que renunciar a la suya.

* * *

**Hola a todos, esta es una nueva historia...que comienza de cero pues bueno escogí katekyo esta vez, espero les agrade como El dia mas feliz. y me despido de ustedes , bendiciones...¡Ciaossu!**


	2. el dia que perdi mi libertad

**Capítulo 2:**

Me sorprendio tanto el ver tantos fav. increible para su primer capitulo, bueno pues complaciendo a la audiencia aqui el segundo espero os divierta como a mi. y continuando con la trama del capitulo 1: agradezco a DarkinocensDLT que de verdad has estado muy pendiente XD

* * *

¿No te parece un gesto infantil?–se acercó de repente a ella y le quito la copa vacía que apretaba en la mano. Haru sintió que sus rodillas se debilitaban–. Pareces tan tonta e insensible como tu padre, primavera, y ese comportamiento tiene que ser castigado.

–Y…tú me vas a castigar, ¿no es así?–retrocedió sintiendo que su cadera tocaba la esquina del escritorio. Lo desafiaba con la mirada en tanto su cabello negro azabache resplandecía a la luz de la lámpara del escritorio.

Sus ojos la recorrieron lentamente, y ella se sentía atemorizada por su amenazante altura, y por los fuertes hombros que disminuían hasta unirse a su cadera firme, envueltas en la costosa tela negra que ceñía su cuerpo lleno de fuerza. Era un poco más altoque ella, tal vez su padre era alto y su madre un poco baja.

Era distinto a todo lo que Haru había conocido. El padeció hambre, frio y burlas, así que, ¿en qué le afectaba que Haru, fuese fría y se burlara de él? Pero nada de esto revelaban los ojos que la cautivaban con sus destellos dorados, atrapándola en el brillo siniestro de sus profundidades.

–Las personas como tú–le dijo–, que dirige lugares como este, provocan a aquellos que no pueden resistirse al juego.

– ¿De verdad?–pregunto aburrido–. Una vez oí a tu padre refiriéndose a ti como su tonta hija.

Ella se sonrojo.

– ¡Alguien como tu sabe cómo tender trampas!

– ¿Así que has decidido pensar que yo tente a tu padre, como una serpiente?

–Es uno de los disfraces del diablo, ¿no es así?–replico con tono desafiante.

–Entonces… ¿Ya no soy el maldito que te despojo de tu hogar, y me he convertido en el diablo?–hablaba con sarcasmo, pero en los ojos ámbar no había señales de que, al decirle eso, lo hubiera hecho perder el control.

– ¿Por qué le pidió a mi padre que administrara este club? No sería porque es usted magnánimo, ¿verdad?Usted sabía que le gustaba jugar a las cartas, apostar y hacer otras clases de apuestas. Mi padre no puede vivir sin jugar y usted lo sabía.

–Tal vez yo necesitaba probar algo, _primavera_, por ejemplo, que es el privilegio lo que corrompe, y no la pobreza.

–Si eso es lo que piensa de mi padre, entonces no tiene sentido que usted quiera…–Haru se interrumpió, pues no podía expresar con palabras lo que su cuerpo sabia seguramente.

– ¿Insinúas que lo que quiero es a ti?–tenía un aire burlón–. ¿Piensas que solo he estado llorando por ti durante estos años?

–No…–la burla en sus ojos provoco que un estremecimiento sacudiera el cuerpo de Haru.

–Entonces, ¿Qué insinúas?

–Que usted obtuvo Home y quiere incluir a Haru en su trato por haber sido la antigua dueña–Haru hablo con firmeza, desafiándolo con su mirada– ¿Es verdad o no, Sawada-san? Usted ha hecho dinero, y ahora quiere convertirse en un caballero, un buen samaritano. No importa lo que piense de mi padre, y aunque mi madre muriera hace años.

– ¿Piensas que trato de recuperar el honor…o sea, que habiendo padecido, quiero ahora retenerlo?

–Sí, eso creo.

– ¿Haciéndote mi esposa?...

–No lo conseguiría de otra manera.

– ¿Así que, para alcanzar lo que ambiciono, le tendí una trampa a tu padre?

– ¿No fue así?

–Digamos que…corrí un riesgo.

Un suspiro estremeció a Haru. La verdad no siempre era agradable, pero al menos la sabía.

– ¿Te parece alarmante la perspectiva?–Mientras hablaba había colocado sus manos tibias y fuertes dentro de la chaqueta de Haru, apoyándolas sobre sus caderas–. ¿No ves ninguna ventaja? No tendrías que trabajar para la modista, ni será necesario que uses la misma ropa hasta que pase de cambio, serás la señora de Sawada, y no tendré que informar a la policía del desfalco de tu padre. Creo que la condena por ese delito es grave…la tuya, conmigo, es mucho más benigna.

Con movimientos deliberados, le quito la chaqueta de lince y la miro fijamente con su vestido de seda color crema, que al ceñirse a su esbelto cuerpo, parecía casi transparente.

–Eres refinada y tienes la apariencia de una dama, Haru, y ya que soy un hombre rico, que puede permitirse lo mejor, te he escogido a ti. ¿Recuerdas la primera vez que nos conocimos?

–Si–replico–, lo confundí con un policía.

Sus ojos se entrecerraron cuando ella dijo eso y, como para castigarla de la manera más efectiva, la atrajo hacia si rodeándola con sus brazos; su aliento ardiente rozaba su mejilla.

–Te lo advierto, _primavera_, cada golpe tuyo será recompensado con un beso, y no te gusta la idea de que te bese, ¿verdad?

Ella lo miro tensa y desafiante…desde el día que lo vio en la casa arrendada en las cercanías de Londres, se había ocultado en las sombras de su vida, esperando con paciencia, planeando el momento, en que ella se encontraría presa en sus brazos.

– ¿Tengo que…casarme con usted?–pronuncio estas palabras pocos audibles.

– ¿Sugieres alguna otra solución?

–Haru…Haru no tiene experiencia en estos asuntos, Sawada-san, pero si lo que quieres es…acostarse conmigo…

Las palabras salieron con esfuerzo para después permanecer en silencio durante un momento, el cual Haru rompió cuando las manos de él parecieron romperle la cadera.

–Nunca–dijo, apretando los dientes–, nunca vuelvas a hablarme de esa manera.

Ella levanto la vista para encontrarse con aquellos ojos brillantes; por fin había provocado su ira. Su corazón palpito al darse cuenta de que este ítalo-japonés tenía los valores que hicieron que su madre le enseño antes de abandonar Japón, junto a él.

–Mi padre y yo hemos vivido en un infierno desde que usted entro en nuestras vidas–le reprocho enfadada.

Su respuesta fue cumplir la amenaza que le había hecho, y era inútil tratar de apartarlo de sí. Su fuerza la hacía sentir indefensa, los músculos de sus brazos eran como acero alrededor de ella y su boca fue el contenedor indefenso de un impetuoso beso. Haru no sabía cómo responder a las cariciasde un hombre, aun cuando hubiera querido responder a Sawada de los hombres que había conocido, y con los que salió, la hicieron desear que sucediera lo que ahora le ocurría. Ninguno de esos jóvenes inexpertos se atrevió a romper sus defensas.

En cambio este hombre la había derrotado, manteniéndola cerca de el con una mano colocada al final de la espalda, apretándola contras los firmes músculos y el calor de su cuerpo. Soltó su boca y ahora sus labios buscaban las suaves curvas de su cuello, y cuanto más se esforzaba ella para evitar sus labios, más insistentes se volvían.

Bueno, que la bese…que la tome…nunca la hará sentí nada, excepto despreció por la trampa que le tendió a su padre, por los trucos que utilizo con ella. No opuso resistencia sabiendo que el cazador disfrutaba del tormento de su presa.

Su rostro blanco se apartó de ella. Sintió su aliento tibio en la piel.

–Pareces de hielo–dijo el con voz baja.

– ¿Esperaba que me rindiera a sus caricias?–lo provoco.

–Dame tiempo, _primavera_. Los japoneses somos famosos por nuestra perseverancia y coraje.

– ¿Por qué es famosa su ascendencia italiana?–estando así, tan cerca de ella, pudo apreciar su mandíbula bajo la piel blanca. Con solo mirarlo, y sentir su calor, se sentía debilitada.¿Cómo impediría que un hombre como el obtuviera lo que quería de ella?Como su padre le había dicho…Sawada Tsunayoshi siempre obtenía lo que quería.

– ¿Ha convertido aquella casa en un Almacén?–no pudo resistir preguntarle.

–Lo sabrás cuando llegues a vivir allí, ¿Si?

–Está muy seguro, ¿No, Sawada-san?

–Sugiero que me llames Tsuna, ahora que ya nos conocemos mejor.

Los ojos de Haru se llenaron de Rebeldía.

–Si conociera otra forma de librar a mi padre de sus garras, entonces usted no podría colocarme sus manos encima.

–Sería una lástima–bajo las manos, acariciando sus curvas cubiertas de seda–. Me gusta lo que siento, eres una chica que protege su cuerpo. Como dije, no me casaría con cualquier chica y la dejaría sola. La vida de mi madre fue infeliz, porque mi padre no estuvo con ella y la había abandonado a su suerte.

–Parece que la historia se repetirá–tembló mientras sintió sus caricias, y su dignidad era ofendida por las libertades que él se permitía, como si ella ya fuese suya.

Tsuna arqueo una ceja, inquisitivo.

– ¿Por qué lo dices?

–Porque espero ser tan infeliz como su madre. ¿No pensara que siento algo por usted?

–Claro que no, pero sientes algo por tu antiguo Hogar, ¿No? Ya vivirás nuevamente allí cuando las flores florezcan en junio. Sin duda te dará felicidad.

– ¿junio?–Sus ojos se llenaron de angustia–. Tan solo faltan pocas semanas.

–Así es–La soltó para inclinarse a ver el calendario en su escritorio–. Creo que tendremos tiempo para casarnos en Mayo, ¿No?

Haru quedo aturdida. Esto no era una broma, aunque pareciera. Era tan real como la lluvia que golpeaba contra la ventana, tan real como el olor a perfume, que emanaba del hombre mientras tomaba un vaso de vino y entre abrió la cortina para contemplar la noche.

–Te llevare a casa–dijo.

–No, Haru puede tomar un taxi.

–Insisto–su silueta se reflejaba sobre las cortinas carmesí, igual que en el momento en que ella entro en la oficina, una hora ían ocurrido tantas cosas en esa hora larga y eterna. Se había adueñado de ella…no podía decirlo de otra manera.

–De verdad pretende que me case con usted, ¿No es así?–Las palabras que decía creyó que no eran verdad y, sin embargo, eran las más importantes que había dicho en algún momento.

–Tienes otra alternativa–afirmo.

– ¡Eso es mentira!

Él se encogió de hombros. Mientras llevaba la copa suave a su boca y bebía la última parte del vino.

–Para obtener lo que quieres en esta vida debes decidirte, y no se puede cambiar nuestra personalidad, a menos que Dios lo haga. Tu padre sería un ganador, y no lo que es, si se molestara en estudiar a su prójimo. En vez de eso, está concentrado en sí mismo y es egoísta hasta la medula.

–Tal vez es un rasgo familia–respondió Haru–. No este seguro de que no lo esté usando para obtener su fortuna.

–Si fuera así, habrías aceptado mi propuesta de matrimonio hace dos años.

–Tal vez en ese instante no sabía que trabajar para ganarse la vida era aburrido. Haru tal vez no se dio cuenta de que comprar un abrigo de piel se segunda, no es tan agradable como si me lo regalara un hombre rico.

Los ojos de Tsuna observaron la chaqueta de lince.

–El único rasgo familiar que compartes con tu padre es la sangre. Estaras encantadora envuelta en un abrigo de Vison color crema. Volaremos a Italia para casarnos. Pues nunca lograría que Mi madre volara a Japón ni tampoco a este lugar tan lluvioso supongo que no le agrada. Bueno, el asunto está resuelto.

–¡Que dominante es! – Haru despreciaba cada parte de su fuerte cuerpo, cada cabello castaño de su cabeza, cada pensamiento que pasaba por su mente cada vez que la miraba–. Supongo que comprar y vender personas es fácil para usted. Veo que no le preocupa el hecho de comprarme.

El sacudió la cabeza lentamente.

–Vales cada _Libra esterlina_ que he pagado, primavera. Eres una ganga por ese precio.

– ¡Miserable! –Haru sintió temor al ver el cinismo que se reflejaba en sus ojos–. ¡Usted es una prueba de que el diablo cuida de los suyos!

–Quien sabe, quizá el me crio– Sawada Tsunayoshi rio con voz suave–. Se dice que los antiguos tenían relaciones con los dioses y por la expresión de tu mirada, estarás preguntándote cuando veras mis pezuñas.

–Haru…espero que cumpla su palabra a lo que se refiere a mi padre.

–Un japonés no falta a su palabra ¿No es así, Haru? Un trato es un trato.

– ¡Parece como si habláramos de negocios!

– ¿Prefieres que te diga palabras románticas? ¿Te gustaría oír que me recuerdas a esa flor de loto color blanco, que flota en el pequeño estanque en el Jardín?

Haru se quedo mirando su rostro, una mezcla muy sutil entre los rasgos italianos y japoneses. El nudo perfecto de su corbata negra, resaltaba en el cuello de la camisa; su traje, que parecía una armadura sobre su cuerpo, hacia juego con el mismo tono negro. No era guapo, porque esa palabra era demasiado melosa y la usaban los medios para describir algunos hombres.

Sawada Tsunayoshi era un hombre impresionante.

–Haru desea irse a casa–murmuro–. Necesito estar sola.

–Te llevare–pero no se movió durante algunos momentos y de nuevo, y de nuevo ella se sintió atrapada en los ojos Ámbar. Su mirada la ponía nerviosa y se dirigió a la puerta moviendo la manija, sin resultado.

–La puerta solo se abre si oprimo este botón que está aquí debajo de mi escritorio–ella se quedo en la puerta mientras el se dirigía a su escritorio, donde coloco el vaso de cristal vacio–. Te voy a llevar a casa, Haru, así que deja de estar nerviosa, actuando como si desearas escapar.

– ¡Si tan solo pudiera!

– ¿Y dejar que tu padre sufra en la cárcel? He apretado el botón, Haru…puedes salir, no te detengo. Escapa y serás libre de tus responsabilidades. Es sencillo.

Contemplo los ojos en la puerta y su impulso era hacer lo que le sugirió. ¿Por qué no lo hacía? Su padre no era digno de ningún sacrificio. Era egoísta y tonto y estaba seguro de que ella lo defendería hasta el final, a cualquier precio.

Pero entre la persona que se había convertido, estaba el hombre de cabello negro que siempre la amaba, que jugaba con ella en aquel jardín en casa, y disfrutaban con su madre aquellos hermosos días de verano.

– ¿No te vas?

–Usted…dijo que me llevaría a casa–Haru levanto el cuello de la chaqueta, cubriéndose la mitad de la cara, y siguió a Sawada Tsunayoshi; bajo por las escaleras y salió a la calle donde el pavimento mojado por la lluvia indicaba la fuerte borrasca que ahora había descendido aunque no terminado.

Tembló por el frio en el viento de la noche y sintió la lluvia en su rostro mientras veía que un lujoso auto salía del garaje junto al club. Se abrió la puerta y ella se deslizo en el interior donde la lujosa sensación del cuero, al tiempo en que se reclinaba en el asiento.

–El cinturón–musito el.

Lo sujeto sintiéndose atada de muchas formas.

– ¿No se te ha ocurrido que algunas cosas son inevitables? –La miro por un instante antes de conducir el auto a la avenida–pregúntaselo a la Vidente.

–Se llama Kurokawa-san, y no hay necesidad de ser irónico.

– ¿Y quién lo es? ¿Porque crees que el nombre de mi club es _Ceciderit_? Hay una fuerte tendencia en escuchar a los videntes entre los italianos.

–Debió llamarlo:"Club Maquiavelo"

– ¿_Macchiavello_? No es mala idea–comento.

Oyó su acostumbrada risa, breve y suave, y no continuo mas el asunto. Haru observo los limpia parabrisas que se movían sin cesar, apartar la lluvia que, al instante lo volvía a cubrir.

Decidió que consultaría a Kurokawa-san…Tal vez Dios podría revelarle, en el último momento, alguna forma de ayudar a su padre sin ser ella propiedad de Sawada Tsunayoshi.

Al igual que Home, ella solo sería una más de sus propiedades, otro símbolo de categoría del empresario, hijo de una viuda.

– ¡Que suspiro más profundo! –comento el.

–Esta noche ha sido algo especial, ¿no cree?

El jaguar se detuvo frente al edificio alto donde Haru vivía en un pequeño departamento.

–Haru…No lo invitara a entrar–no lograba soltar el cinturón de seguridad de lo temblorosa que estaban sus manos–. Necesito estar sola…

–Haru–sus manos firmes se posaron sobre sus hombros–, tenemos que hacer planes para la boda, así que nos veremos pronto. Cenaremos juntos; estoy libre el jueves por la noche.

–Parece seguro de que yo también este libre.

– ¿Acaso no es así? –sus ojos examinaron su rostro, y sus labios tenían un aspecto muy atractivo. De súbito se inclino hacia ella y sus labios rozaron los de ella–. No tiembles tanto, _primavera._

–Si espera pasión, sufrirá un desengaño. Haru…Yo no me siento así.

–Todo es posible…–su voz tenía un tono burlón–. Te llamare para la cita del jueves en la noche, y me gustaría que estuvieras disponible. Si tu jefa te necesita, le dirás que estas comprometida.

Haru sintió que esas palabras la herían.

–Por favor, déjeme ir, Haru está cansada.

–Esta rendida por estas nuevas y raras emociones, ¿no es así? Bueno, por lo menos, dormirás tranquila en lo que es respecto a tu padre. No lo enviare a prisión.

Sus manos la soltaron y ella salió desapareciendo en la noche fría y lluviosa. Aun sentía sus brazos mientras subía corriendo por la escalera que conducía a la puerta principal del condominio. El auto no se alejo hasta que entro.

* * *

**Hola y espero lo disfruten, me encanta ver a Tsuna en esta forma tan cruel con las chicas, una nueva faceta del decimo jefe a Vongola y pues aun sin saber nada de los Vongola, solo que akira amano continua publicando otro manga llamado **_**Warashibe Tantei - Numa Shichirô**_**, una historia detectivesca que comienza con un primer capítulo de 22 páginas con páginas a color y derecho a portada en la revista de ****_Shueisha_****. **

**Hasta la proxima, Ciao! y bendiciones a Todos!**


	3. Kurokawa Hana

**Capítulo 3:**

Me sorprendio los fav recibidos en sus primeros capitulos al finalizar el mes de abril. Wooo lo han visitado tanto como Feliz Dia, pero con respecto a esa historia pues debo ser paciente porque la autora original pues ha tenido serios percances con respecto a ello y yo solo soy traductora y editora al latino. y gracias a todos los visitantes y aprovechando que puedo colocar adelantos de historias pues aqui el tercer capitulo.

* * *

Haru siempre había estado fascinada con la habitación donde Kurokawa Hana consultaba a Dios. El lugar decorado con plantas de diversos aromas y colores, el techo semitransparente donde el sol muchas veces destellaba iluminando la blanca habitación. Una vez Haru le pregunto a Kurokawa-san porque el lugar tenia decorada la habitación inclusive las paredes de flores de igual tamaño a pesar de la diferencia de colores en sus paredes y ella le respondió que la vida con Dios y fuera de él era de esa manera, mientras unos seguían de corazón los estatutos de Dios y los cumplían en verdad otros simplemente tendían a creer estar haciéndolos pero solo como un requisito por los beneficios que obtenían. Que a pesar de todo en cada persona había una medida de lo bueno y lo malo; pero a pesar de todo Dios lo compensaba y cuando una flor se marchitaba podría decirse que era parte del curso de la vida de cada persona.

–Pero, ¿No es solo una suposición?–pregunto Haru en aquella ocasión– ¿Acaso no trazamos nosotros nuestras vidas para bien o para mal?

–No digas eso a una vidente–contesto humildemente Kurokawa mientras acariciaba una rosa–. Conocemos, mejor que la mayoría, que nuestras vidas tienen un curso determinado, aunque en este camino podamos tomar decisiones que se oponen al poder de Dios que nos controla, y sufrimos por elegir mal.

Haru era más joven en aquel entonces y nueva en el trabajo con Kurokawa de modista, así que solo había escuchado escéptica estas cosas; pero después de dos años, había cambiado su opinión sobre aquellos que creen en Dios y sus decisiones.

Había una cosa que Kurokawa nunca tuvo en cuenta fueron las costumbres, y odiaba cuando las personas religiosas trataban de impartir sus costumbres a sus clientes. Decía que eso llevaba al hombre por un camino de perdición alejándolos de Dios.

El cuarto blanco como lo llamo, Haru inspiraba una sensación de paz y tranquilidad. Muchas veces encontró a Kurokawa orando, la habitación donde una mesa llena de unos cuantos libros decorada con un mantel crema bordado de flores en color dorado y un juego de te sobre la mesa en una bandeja de plata bien labrada. A un lado del lugar había unos candelabros colgado en una y otra pared iluminados por la tenue luz de las velas.

El aroma de las flores, llenaba el lugar y tal vez, las predicciones y esta atmosfera le ayudaban a crear un ambiente que hacía que los clientes que pedían esa ayuda creyeran en ello y que, al mismo tiempo despertaba su curiosidad. Haru no dudaba de los poderes de su jefa que impresionaban, quizá era una combinación de percepción y persuasión.

Su figura le ayudaba; era alta, vestida de un vestido color verde jade, con su cabello suelto mientras una bata colgante en su parte delantera color blanco con un bordado simple de hojas en color crema. Su cara alargada tenía un encanto extraño, pero confiable, estaba embarazada al parecer su pareja no estaba en Londres y simplemente lo veía en sus viajes de vacaciones. Con el paso de los años, Haru había llegado a apreciarla y a disfrutar su trabajo con Hana Kurokawa.

_Sin embargo, nunca le pidió a Kurokawa_ que le aconsejara y viera su destino en lo que Dios tenía planeado. Estaba segura de que nada en su vida sería tan malo que enterarse que su casa había caído en manos de un extraño y que no tenía ningún derecho de regresar allí.

Haru no conoció a ningún italiano, quizás a un japonés. Pero Algún Ítalo-japonés no conoció alguno, después de aquel incidente en Londres en el que su madre murió en donde perdió algunas partes de sus memorias…quizás en ese tiempo conoció a muchas personas que ahora había olvidado. Por eso, él le pareció tan enigmático y misterioso. Cuando el abogado pronuncio su nombre, le pareció extraño porque no lo había escuchado. Ahora le parecía una ofensa que el nuevo dueño dijera que tenían que vivir juntos allí.

– ¡No puedo! –exclamo en voz alta.

– ¿Decías algo, Haru? –Kurokawa entro en la habitación mientras traía un vestido de costura y encaje muy bello, Haru estaba tejiendo un bordado en un hermoso mantel. Su rostro tenía una expresión distraída. En el momento en que oyó sonar las campanas del Big ben a través de la ventana, decidió poner a prueba los poderes de su jefa. Se quedó de pie, con la barbilla en alto, mientras los ojos negros de la mujer recorrían la palidez de su piel, y descubrían las manchas violáceas en sus ojos.

–Haru, al parecer algo te amenaza ¿No?

– ¿Por qué dice eso, Kurokawa-san? –Haru necesitaba ayuda y consejo, aunque en otro tiempo, su timidez la habría detenido en buscarlos. Ella había enfrentado y vencido otras preocupaciones y angustias por su propio esfuerzo, en cambio ahora sentía que estaba en una situación que no podía resolver por sí misma, se ahogaba en un oscuro océano.

–Es fácil de ver, Haru–Kurokawa se acercó a ella y dejo a un lado el bordado y tomo sus manos tomando asiento a su lado–. Tu piel esta helada como la nieve, y quizás estés en una profunda angustia. ¿Acaso es tu padre, cierto?

–Si–Haru se estremeció–. Temo que sí.

–Y es algo que necesitas aclarar sin perder tiempo. Ese padre "Bribón" que Dios me permite ver, querida Haru. Supe que el día en que lo conocí te traería un mal.

Haru tomo aliento, y no se resistió cuando Kurokawa la condujo a aquella habitación blanca, y tomo asiento en la mesa donde estaba una bandeja con un juego de té. La luz del sol cálida que iluminaba el lugar mientras las flores brillaba extendida en dirección al cielo cubierto.

–No sobra consultar a Dios sobre este asunto, quizás me ayude para darte el consejo apropiado a esta situación que pasas.

Kurokawa inclino por un instante su rostro y enlazo sus dedos mientras se cubría con su cabello el rostro, musito algo entre labios y luego volvió a levantar el rostro.

La Mujer delante de Haru jamás la engaño diciendo que veía el futuro con certeza; lo que hacía simplemente era Orar, leer quizás algunos versículos de su biblia color negro llenándola de concentración. Era una forma de meditación, y Haru había sido testigo de algunas revelaciones curiosas que muchas veces los clientes salían con un estado de euforia y más confianza. Ella no les pedía nada, más sin embargo siempre su lugar recibía más clientela, se negó muchas veces a usar ese don por dinero, su dignidad como creyente era fuerte. Ahora ella no estaba eufórica, pero necesitaba que le dijeran como hacer frente al demonio que su padre había conjurado. Se había posesionado de ella y necesitaba que le dijeran como liberarse de él.

Algo había cambiado, un brillo de confianza y paz emitían sus ojos, sostuvo la tetera y sirvió una taza de té para ambas. Sorbió un poco de su pocillo, y luego miro a Haru con una sonrisa.

–Cómo has trabajado conmigo durante algún tiempo–dijo Kurokawa con su mirada fija en la suya–, sé muy bien que tu padre, te ha causado otros problemas que resolviste en silencio. Pero esto es diferente, ¿No? Háblame de este hombre tan enigmático.

Haru se sobresaltó tanto, que sintió la violencia de sus latidos en su pecho.

– ¿Cómo…Lo sabe?

–Es suficiente con decirte que Dios lo sabe, y me lo permitió ver Haru. Describe como es el.

– ¿Su aspecto físico?

–No, dame una idea de su personalidad.

–Bueno, Kurokawa-san, digamos que, si lo hiriera con un cuchillo, ¡Lo rompería!

–Entiendo–Kurokawa la observo–. ¿Es tan malo?

–Creo que si–respondió Haru.

–No tiene ningún punto bueno, ¿Es lo que me quieres decir, Haru?

–Bueno…no del todo.

– ¿Quieres decir que no es alguien al que llamarías malo?

– ¡Oh no! –por alguna razón, Haru sintió que esa sugerencia era desagradable.

–Pero, es obvio que tiene algún tipo de influencia sobre ti, ¿No?

Haru asintió. Supuso que sería más fácil contarle todo a Kurokawa-san, aunque con curiosidad, deseaba continuar con la farsa de las predicciones. Empezó con el encuentro en el club Ceciderit, la audacia de Sawada Tsunayoshi al decirle que tenía que casarse con él. Ella sentía como si todo fuese un extraño sueño…uno en los que estas perdida y no encuentras la salida para regresar.

–Déjame ver–Kurokawa dirigió su mirada sobre el té caliente en sus manos, y cara pareció llena de un tono desconcertante mientras que su mente viajaba a algún sitio y sus ojos revelaban más allá de los secretos de su corazón. Reino el silencio en la habitación. El local de Kurokawa junto a su apartamento estaba cerca de Westminster, y el Big ben era su reloj personal. Haru la observo, y sintió el palpitar de su corazón. Ahora entendía porque la gente venía a exponer sus problemas a alguien tan humilde como Kurokawa Hana. Un poco de fe y de la sabiduría de Dios ayudaba cuando uno no sabe a dónde ir.

–Tu padre tiene una deuda con ese hombre–afirmo Kurokawa–. Y tú tienes que pagarla.

Haru se llevó las manos a la cara.

– ¿Cómo lo sabe, Kurokawa-san? –gimió.

–Deberían llamarme Débora, ¿No lo crees? –respondió con un tono divertido.

Haru sonrió.

–Después de dos años con usted, no me debería sorprender, sin embargo nunca me había hablado de sus visiones.

–Haru, quizás sea porque tus problemas se reflejaban en tu rostro, y no había necesidad de hacerlo a pesar de que lo sabía. ¿Cómo quieres que le pagues?

– ¿Cómo lo…adivino, Kurokawa-san?

–No lo adivine, te lo dije ¿No, Haru? Tienes un padre encantador, pero débil, que trabaja en un negocio de juego de azar. Sin duda, eso le metería un día en serios problemas, pero siempre supo que tú lo rescatarías. Al intentarlo, te encontraste con un problema que te hizo pasar una mala noche. Se nota cuando no duermes bien, por lo general son los hombres jóvenes los que le roban el sueño y por eso Dios solo me muestra lo necesario.

Kurokawa hizo una pausa y le extendió a Haru un postre en la bandeja sobre un pequeño plato de porcelana bien decorado. Sus ojos negros observaron fijamente a Haru.

– ¿Qué quiere de ti…acostarse contigo?

–Más que eso–contesto Haru ronca–. Dice que tengo que casarme con él, de otra manera, mi padre irá a prisión. Mi padre esta aterrorizado y…Haru no sabe qué hacer…Haru…Haru se está volviendo loca.

– ¿Es una gran cantidad de dinero?

Haru le conto la cantidad del dinero del desfalco que su padre había hecho al club pero, por alguna extraña razón, no podía decirle el nombre del hombre, que había fijado un precio de rescate en su oficina, arriba del club, inmovilizándola con esos ojos ámbar cuya mirada expresaba la seguridad de que ella no podía hacer más nada que acceder a su proposición.

– ¿Está usando un chantaje emocional, no?

Haru asintió.

–Y sin embargo, afirmas que no es una mala persona.

–No. El cree en la justicia divina y el castigo divino, y puede darse el lujo de perdonar la cantidad que mi padre robo, siempre y cuando me obtenga a cambio.

Kurokawa sorbió otro poco de té, mientras las manos de Haru temblorosas con el postre frente suyo, mientras el vapor de la taza de hermosa porcelana se enfriaba poco a poco. Kurokawa observo su anillo de matrimonio en su mano derecha y medito por un instante.

– ¿Es un desconocido para ti, Haru?

–No del todo–Haru pensó en aquella cara blanca, la camisa blanca, la corbata negra, las muñecas fuertes, los puños blancos y los óvalos ámbar de sus ojos. Por su mente cruzaron sus puntos buenos: era cortes, tenía mucho estilo y había doblegado la vida a su voluntad. Se abrió camino en el mundo sin ser presuntuoso, y sin adquirir como otros, ese tonto aire de grandeza…pero todas esas cualidades salvadoras, no contrarrestarían una destructiva. Forzarla a casarse con él, cuando el amor no tenía entrada en el contrato.

–Dices no del todo–Kurokawa interrumpió sus pensamientos– ¿es decir que no te es un desconocido?

Haru negó con la cabeza.

– ¿No me explicaras nada más verdad, Haru? ¿No me dirás su nombre?

–Haru…prefiere no hacerlo.

–Lo reconocería, ¿no es así?

–Tal vez, Kurokawa-san.

–Muy bien, Haru. Respeto tu deseo de mantener su nombre; eso quiere decir que es alguien de renombre.

–Su nombre aparece algunas veces en los diarios–reconoció Haru.

– ¿Relacionado con los negocios?

–Sí.

–Entonces, es mayor que tú, ¿No? ¿Por eso no te agrada la idea del matrimonio?

–No es que sea muchos años mayor que yo, lo que ocurre es que no me gustaría casarme con alguien, sin amarlo.

–Oh…llegamos a las raíces del problema–Kurokawa sonrió y tomo una parte del postre con una pequeña cucharilla, mientras sus penetrantes ojos brillaban a la luz del sol–. Haru, todo lo que eres indica que amas demasiado, y es por eso que tu padre se aprovecha de tu sensibilidad. Sin duda lo recordaras en breve en aquel momento cuando jugabas cuando pequeña junto a él y a tu madre ¿No?; pero debes aceptar ahora, es que se ha convertido en un hombre sin principios, que debería ser enviado a alguna colonia, si es que aun las tenemos, donde puede hacer lo que desee y perder su honor sin involucrar a su familia. Eso se hacía antes y, muchas veces dio resultado.

Kurokawa se mantuvo en silencio durante unos minutos, y Haru observo la luz del sol que caía sobre el lugar haciéndolo tan cálido y pacífico, quizás alguna vez estuvo en su casa de esa forma. Empezó a entender de alguna forma lo que Kurokawa iba a sugerirle, pero, ¿de dónde obtendría el dinero para el tiquete de viaje para sacar a su padre del país?

–Lo pides prestado, Haru–dijo Kurokawa, leyendo sus pensamientos–. Vas a una casa de préstamo en efectivo. Firmas un contrato y pagas una tasa de interés por el dinero. Muchas personas lo hacen, Haru. Es solo dinero que va y viene y… ¡No tendrás que casarte!

– ¡Haru no puede! –Haru se sobresaltó al recordar las enormes deudas de sus padres antes de que su madre muriera.

–Si no quieres pedir un préstamo, Haru, entonces ya conoces la otra alternativa.

–Haru…Lo…lo podría desafiar ¿No? –Haru, lo dijo sin creer, por un momento que se saldría con la suya con ese hombre.

– ¿A un hombre de tal magnitud, Haru?

Haru se mordió los labios hasta hacerse daño.

–Yo conozco un banco que te tratara justamente–continuo Kurokawa–. No tienes por qué avergonzarte. Yo también lo hice cuando empecé a trabajar como costurera, y estaba decidida a hacerlo a mi manera. No soy una charlatana, y lo sabes, pero los clientes se asombran con lo que Dios me ha dado como regalo para su gloria y yo quería establecer mi negocio con todos los requisitos para la clase de clientes que deseaba. Era caro y también mi esposo me apoyo, ambos no disponíamos de ningún centavo. Un amigo de mi esposo nos recomendó ese lugar que te mencione. Los encontré discretos, justo en cuanto a las condiciones de pago, y no abusaron de los intereses.

Se inclinó y observo a Haru detenidamente.

–Sería el menor de los dos males, ¿No?...este hombre con quien no deseas casarte, y tu padre que te causa tanta angustia. Tienes que vivir tu propia vida, y ninguno de ellos está en posición de darte órdenes.

–Pero es que nunca he pedido un préstamo –objeto Haru, un poco convencida y atemorizada–. ¿Suponga que no puedo aportar las cuotas?

–Bueno, eso es una tontería, Haru–Kurokawa parecía un poco divertida–. Tienes un buen trabajo aquí, y te pago muy bien igual que al resto de chicas en el taller y claro que puedes hacer frente a los pagos. Como te dije, esta casa de préstamo, particularmente, tiene una reputación intachable. Además, estoy registrada como cliente, y te apoyare en tu solicitud.

– ¿Una mujer no debe estar casada para pedir un préstamo? –pregunto Haru.

–Ya no, Haru. Las mujeres, en estos tiempos son consideradas personas y no solo un complemento de los hombres, aun cuando algunos mantienen esas ataduras. ¡Qué audaces y crueles! Tu juventud e inocencia a cambio de la maldad de tu padre. Deber ser un monstruo, a pesar de que tú, lo niegues generosamente.

–Es un hombre que está acostumbrado a negociar–observo Haru viendo la amenazante imagen del rostro con los ojos ámbar; el rostro de un guerrero que adquieren los hombres de negocios, especialmente de los que disfrutan los retos y son vencedores sin misericordia.

– ¿Y el piensa que hizo un buen negocio con respecto a ti?

Haru hizo un gesto de desprecio.

–No soy un buen negocio…él sabe lo que siento por él y que no hay nada de que sentirse orgulloso.

–Eso no le importara, si es tan duro como dices–Kurokawa contemplo las manos de Haru en la mesa–. En este momento te convertirá en una esclava y el látigo que usara será recordarte que te compro con el dinero que tu padre robo. Nunca tendrás de que llenar tu orgullo, ¿Te das cuenta?

– ¡Claro que sí! –Haru deslizo la mano sobre el cabello que parecía pesarle en su cabeza adolorida–. Siento como si estuviera atrapada en una pesadilla, como si fuera una ilusión, y sin embargo…lo es.

–Es por eso que, sin llenarlos de desesperación, les advierto a mis clientes que el diablo anda en este mundo pero Dios es más fuerte si nosotros dependemos sin duda de él. Me doy cuenta de que este hombre es un forastero, lo que veo es que la desesperación te envuelve, Haru, un hombre que produce tal sentimiento no debe caer en su poder, ¿Escuchaste? Estarías perdida…

–Por favor–Haru estaba asustada–. No me diga eso.

–Es por tu bien, Haru. Eres una joven que necesita ser amada no "poseída". La esclavitud desapareció hace mucho tiempo con Abraham Lincoln.

–Entonces, ¿Qué hago? Él quiere mi respuesta el jueves por la noche.

–Esto es lo que harás–Kurokawa se colocó de pie y salió de la habitación en breve y luego regreso con una tarjeta de presentación con dirección y teléfonos entregándosela a Haru, una tarjeta bien conservada a pesar del tiempo.

–Busca a esta persona–le indico Kurokawa–. Toma la tarde libre, Haru, y pide el dinero suficiente para que pagues el tiquete del barco que lleve a tu padre a Australia. Es un país duro, y quizás tu padre cambie allá. Ve tu misma a sacar el tiquete, de lo contrario se gastaría el dinero. Que sea en barco, pues en avión llega rápido y por lo que me has dicho, ese hombre podría vigilar los aeropuertos para sorprender a tu padre al llegar. Lo atraparía de nuevo y eso es lo que tratas de evitar, ¿no es así, Haru?

Haru asintió y observo la tarjeta con el nombre de la casa de préstamo. No le agradaba la idea de prestar dinero; sin embargo, lo que Kurokawa le había sugerido podría ser la solución para salvar a su padre y a ella misma. A su padre le entusiasmaría. Haría cualquier cosa para evitar ser arrestado y aunque era probable que Sawada Tsunayoshi revisara la lista de pasajeros de los barcos, y pidiera al capitán que arrestara a su padre, Haru presentía que no lo haría.

– ¿Dudas, Haru? –musito Kurokawa.

–No hay otra forma ¿verdad? –Haru apretó la tarjeta entre sus dedos.

–Terminaras con dos pájaros de un tiro, Haru.

Haru asintió. Si su padre se iba lejos tal vez le iría bien pero, sobre todo, ya no le causaría más problemas, como hasta ahora. Estaría lejos de Inglaterra, y así, ella al fin podría decirle a Sawada Tsunayoshi sobre lo que podría hacer con su petición de matrimonio.

Sintió nostalgia y dolor al pensar en su antiguo hogar que, después de todo, solo era una casa, un edificio hecho de piedras, sería una prisión, si volvía con un esposo que la consideraba un objeto. Haru se puso de pie decidida.

–Lo hare–dijo. –Es mejor en deuda con esta gente, que…con el hombre del que le hable. No podrían ser más despiadados que él.

–Así se habla, Haru–dijo Kurokawa asintiendo con su cabeza–. Ahora prepara algo de comer mientras llamo a P&O para preguntar si hay algún barco a Australia o a otro lugar lejano y cuánto costaría un lugar sencillo. Ese padre tuyo te ha causado muchos problemas.

– ¿Estaré haciendo lo correcto? –Haru aun parecía preocupada.

–Ese es tu destino–musito en voz baja Kurokawa con una sonrisa.

Haru salió de la oficina y Kurokawa observo el hermoso sol de primavera en Londres, hasta hace un tiempo que había aceptado vivir en este lugar y ahora en su vientre yacía cómodamente un hijo del hombre que había conquistado su corazón.

Volvió a tomar otra taza de té, realmente le hacía sentir tan cerca de Japón este pequeño jardín proporcionado por su préstamo. Las chicas del taller y de recepción estaban como siempre en sus asuntos y ella debía descansar, pensaba que la dulce chica que contrato tenía un fuerte lazo en los destinos que Dios había creado, sonrío.

_"_Hay dulce niña el tiempo tiene para ti, fuertes y difíciles tiempos…_"_

El sonido de una campanilla sonó desde la entrada de la tienda y los alaridos de las chicas resonaron en la tienda, desde la puerta de la habitación la silueta de un hombre con fuertes hombros, altos y cabello gris y una cicatriz en la parte superior de su ceja resaltaba en su rostro varonil. Hana se levantó rápidamente y se lanzó sobre el hombre.

– ¡Ryohei! –Exclamo abrazándolo con fuerza– ¡¿Pero cómo?!

El hombre la observo con ternura y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de sus caderas. Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, y la beso suavemente.

–Al parecer mi jefe tiene asuntos en Londres, y bueno aprovechando que está cerca por ahora vine a verte y a nuestro hijo. ¡Vaya que grande!

Una risa se escuchó en la habitación y ella la levanto girando sobre si mientras ella sonreía. El la volvió a dejar en el suelo, y tomaron asiento en la mesa.

–Cada día te ves más bella, Hana. Supongo que los chicos deben envidiar mi situación.

Ella se sonrojo y sirvió el té en la mesa para él.

– ¿Y Kyoko, como esta? –pregunto la mujer.

–Ah…pues Kyoko está muy bien con su esposo, es feliz e incluso viven en Italia. Supongo que el amor a perdurado a pesar de todo, hace tiempo que no la veo, el tiempo en el trabajo es agotador pero siempre le hecho un ojo.

–Bueno, por lo menos esta vez por lo menos pudiste venir. Al menos no me toco ir a mí a buscarte–comento con una sonrisa.

– ¡Ah, olvide eso! De verdad, lo siento cariño–comento irguiéndose hacia adelante y luego la observo –, mi jefe quiere conocerte al parecer desea ver a la mujer del extremista y animado, Ryohei.

– ¿Qué tipo de jefe pide eso? –comento Hana desconcertada.

–Pues, bueno él es muy cortes una persona de verdad amable. Espero te agrade cuando lo conozcas y no te hayas olvidado de él, e incluso nos invitó a comer.

–Está bien, lo hare.

Ambos salieron de la habitación y Hana se despidió de sus jóvenes ayudantes, un Mercedes esperaba en la entrada y abordaron el auto. La mujer extrañada por tal elegancia, supo en ese instante que su esposo no era cualquier subordinado debía tener mucha relación con el hombre dueño de una gran compañía como _Fattore di Fiamma_ que se encargaba de muchos negocios multinacionales y ahora su esposo trabajaba para él.

El auto se detuvo en un hermoso edificio, un casino llamado _Ceciderit_ y luego atravesaron las salas de juego. Donde muchos hombres allí apostaban sin más fortunas incesantes y hasta sus vidas en este lugar, subieron por las escaleras en un angosto camino y luego la puerta con inscripción "privado" en ella hizo un fuerte ruido. Ryohei entreabrió la puerta y Hana ingreso en la habitación, un hombre de cabello castaño estaba observando en dirección a la ventana donde el sol iluminaba el cuarto levemente.

–Mucho tiempo sin verte, señora Sasagawa–comento el hombre volviéndose.

–S-Sawada Tsunayoshi–titubeo, retomo la compostura y sonrío–. No esperaba que estuvieras aquí, pero vaya que la vida te ha dotado de muchos favores. Es verdad que no nos veíamos desde que abandonaste Namimori, por lo menos estas bien.

–Supongo–comento encogiéndose de hombre–. La vida no ha sido fácil desde entonces, pero estoy bien gracias a Dios. ¡Wooo, que grande esta tu barriga! ¿Cuánto tiempo tienes?

Ella se sonrojo y volvió su rostro a Ryohei quien sonreía de pie del lado de la puerta.

–Con razón eras Dame-Tsuna…

Una sonrisa se extendió en su rostro y tomo asiento junto a una carcajada gutural y suave que salió de él.

–Siéntate, por favor–comento tomando asiento en la silla de cuero detrás del escritorio–. Por lo menos te ha ido bien en tu negocio ¿No?

–Sí, claro. La empresa prestadora que recomendaste a Ryohei me ayudó mucho, supongo que fuiste tú el de la idea ¿No?

–Sí, fue muy terco de convencer pero valió la pena…además ahora tienen un buen futuro para su hijo ¿Qué nombre tendrá?

Hana se percató del ambiente cálido en la habitación, el hombre en el escritorio que a pesar de haber padecido multitud de problemas ahora mantenía la calma y sus ojos expresaban su fuerte determinación y disciplina que adquirió en algún momento de su vida, se había dado cuenta que a pesar de todo el mundo se ensaño con su madre y con el…la vida no había sido justa con Sawada Tsunayoshi.

Ahora hablaban como si aún fueran estudiantes de secundaria, y aun se hubieran mantenido en contacto y quizás era así de alguna manera…Ryohei era su subordinado y quizás lo consideraba su amigo aun. Ella sonrío y el abrió con leve sorpresa sus ojos retomando la compostura de inmediato.

– ¿Qué sucede, Hana? –comento.

–No, nada–soltó una sonrisita–. Es que tanto tiempo y ahora veo que de verdad Ryohei ha sido feliz en su trabajo a pesar de las horas extras…sigues siendo tan amable Sawada.

–Quizás–se encogió de hombros–. Aunque la vida no haya sido justa conmigo, no significa que todos deban sentir eso…

–Su nombre será Knuckle–irrumpió Hana–. Me gusta ese nombre, y Ryohei ésta de acuerdo ¿No?

–Es un buen nombre, quizás cuando me haya casado y en algún tiempo mi hijo sea su amigo–sonrío Tsunayoshi–. Bueno, los invito a almorzar ¿Si?

Hana se ruborizo, un hombre tan fuerte en presencia y que a pesar de todo no se había casado pero aún conservaba su carisma y amabilidad. Ryohei toco su hombro al verla y lanzar una sonrisa de aliento, se levantó al igual que el castaño vestido con traje negro sin corbata pero lucia muy elegante.

– ¿Hana, que tal tus ayudantes? –Musito mientras se abría la puerta–espero que ninguna de ellas tenga problemas.

–No, todas han sido eficientes. Pero en estos días una ha estado un poco afligida, espero encuentre solución a sus problemas no deseo que se sienta obligada a continuar buscando sola la solución a sus problemas…–comento mientras Tsunayoshi se acercaba a ambos y luego rozo sus hombros mientras se adelantaba.

Hana sintió estremecer su cuerpo y a su mente vinieron muchas imágenes. Y Ryohei la sostuvo por un instante mientras tambaleaba buscando apoyo en él, Tsuna se volvió para verla y su rostro cambio de expresión. Hana se irguió tomando firmeza en sus piernas de nuevo mientras sonreía, y Ryohei la observo un poco preocupado.

– ¿Estás bien? –Inquirió Ryohei–. Debes cuidarte, no te esfuerces ¿Si?

–Estoy bien, me suele suceder de vez en cuando.

Tsuna se acercó para ayudarle y simplemente tomo su mano cerrando brevemente sus ojos, y luego llevando una de ellas a su frente, Luego se alejó en dirección hacia las escaleras.

–Ella estará bien, Ryohei. Es una mujer fuerte, además no creo que un simple estremecimiento sea una mala señal. ¿No es así, Hana?

Ella asintió y todos salieron del lugar en dirección a la salida para subir al Mercedes en la entrada que habían dejado tiempo atrás. Tsuna abrió la puerta del pasajero trasero para ella y cerro después de ella ingresar.

–Ryohei, llévanos al restaurante más cercano el de mejor calidad…además no quiero defraudar a mis invitados–comento sonriente mientras observaba a Hana y luego se volvió al frente.

Hana nunca pensó que la persona a su lado, podría ser ni más ni menos de aquel quien alguna vez hablo Haru...Su expresión de tranquilidad y paz daba testimonio de que este hombre no era tan cruel como muchos pensaban, era digno de admirar.

* * *

_**Y aqui termina la semana con tres capitulos, asi que no os quejeis tanto ¿Vale? y bueno esperen la otra semana si Dios quiere termino algunas historias y continuo otras no siendo mas feliz comienzo de fin de semana amigos, bendiciones y ciao!**_


	4. Sorpresa

**Lazos de Odio**

* * *

**Capítulo 4: **

El teléfono resonó con insistencia y Haru sintió que sus nervios respondían al sonido poniéndose tensos. Acababa de salir de la bañera, y corrió hacia el teléfono mientras se ceñía el cinturón de la bata de baño.

– ¡Diga!

–Hablamos de "Autunno Mercantil", Señorita Miura. El director general desea hablar con usted.

Haru sintió que su corazón palpitaba violentamente en su pecho. "Autunno Mercantil" era la casa a la que ella había pedido el préstamo de algunos cientos de libras esterlinas, que le fue concedido por dar el nombre Kurokawa Hana como fiador. El contrato que firmo estipulaba que debía pagar mensualmente y, para su tranquilidad, los pagos no eran muy exagerados.

– ¿Pasa algo?...–Haru sintió que un escalofrió recorría su cuerpo y envolvió con fuerza su bata alrededor de cuerpo.

–Pareces nerviosa–la voz parecía dulce, áspera y tenía un acento extranjero. Sintió que se debilitaban sus piernas y busco apoyo en el borde de la mesita del teléfono.

–Espero que no te hayas desmayado.

Haru contemplo el auricular…no, esto no era posible que dos hombres pudieran tener el mismo tono y hablar de la misma manera. Pero la recepcionista le había dicho claramente que el director general de "Autunno Mercantil" deseaba hablar con ella.

– ¿C-Con quien hablo?–pregunto, casi sin aliento.

–No me siento halagado de que no me reconozcas, Haru, sobre todo, teniendo una relación tan especial.

¿Sawada Tsunayoshi? ¡No! ¡No era posible!

–El mismo–dijo el, adivinando sus pensamientos.

– ¿…Usted es el director de "Autunno"?–pudo preguntar al fin.

–No lo dudes. Ni por un instante.

– ¡Oh, no!

–Autunno, primavera, traducido del italiano significa Otoño y si hubieras estado atenta a las estaciones en Italia o quizás algunas palabras en italiano en ese instituto tan prestigioso, podrías haberlo adivinado. No es que sea semejante a las épocas, pero es parte de mi nombre. Es una ironía del destino que hayas escogido mi compañía para pedir un préstamo para evitar que tu padre caiga en mis manos, ¿No te parece?

Por lo menos su padre estaba fuera de su alcance porque por fortuna había cancelado un tiquete con destino a Singapur, y su padre acepto con gusto esa oportunidad para escapar de sus problemas. No le importo en absoluto que Haru tenía que humillar sus principios al prestar dinero para él. La abrazo con tanta fuerza que la dejo sin aliento, luego metió sus pertenencias en una maleta y tomo un tren a Southampton.

–Te enviare una postal–le dijo, dejándola a su suerte. Haru se percató de que su padre sabia, desde el principio que la compañía prestadora era de Sawada Tsunayoshi que el mismo administro.

La misma compañía de prestigio y seriedad que tanto le recomendó Hana, quien no se dio cuenta o quien sabe…de la trampa que le esperaba.

– ¿Se imaginó...–dijo Haru, tratando de recuperar la compostura–, que aceptaría su propuesta bajo sus condiciones sin luchar?

–La imaginación no tiene nada que ver en esto–contesto–. Creo que te dije que, cuando cierro un trato, su palabra vale como su firma. Admito que es irritante para ti que fuese mi compañía la que concediera tu préstamo para sacar a tu padre del país. Trabajaste rápido, primavera. Admiro tu valor, pero acepta con honradez que estas ahora más en deuda conmigo que antes.

¡Maldito sea! Haru quería arrojar el teléfono y huir con su padre, mas su carácter era diferente al de su padre y comprendió que Sawada Tsunayoshi tenía razón.

–Te doy mi sincero pésame, Haru. Es una desilusión que la mujer para la que trabajas no viera mi nombre. Me doy cuenta que es cliente de "Autunno Mercantil", así que pienso que ella te sugirió acudir a un préstamo. No creo que se te ocurriera a ti.

–Si–reconoció Haru–. Kurokawa-san pensó que esta sería una solución.

– ¿No vio tu futuro?–se burló.

–Usted es un demonio–exclamo–. Su suerte es realmente diabólica, ¿no cree?

–Si tú lo dices, Haru–se rio de una forma que expresaba un sarcástico humor–. Tú y yo tenemos asuntos que tratar, así que estaré en una hora en tu apartamento para cenar. Estarás lista, ¿verdad?

Se oyó un chasquido y luego había colgado. Haru volvió a su lugar el auricular y se dirigió tambaleante al sofá donde se dejó caer y tomo un cojín y se aferró mientras asimilaba la realidad…todavía estaba atrapada en la red que su padre irresponsable tejió.

Desde el principio sabía que no podría escapar de Sawada Tsunayoshi y no le sorprendía enterarse de que poseía una casa de préstamos, además del casino. Era fácil ver que no era un hombre común y que disfrutaba involucrarse en negocios arriesgados. Ganar dinero en tales negocios añadía placer al juego.

Haru pudo imaginar con cuanto sarcasmo se rio al enterarse de que ella se convirtió en un cliente de su compañía. ¡Era una ingenua!

Este rudo Ítalo-japonés ahora tenía el control de la situación; no le importaba que lo estimaran, pero que si le temieran. Se había endurecido al descubrir que la gente podía ser cruel con un joven, solo por perder a su padre.

Su armadura se hizo más fuerte, centímetro a centímetro, hasta que envolvió su corazón. Nada lo conmovía y de eso se encargaba él.

Es impenetrable, pensó Haru… ¡pero ella no lo era! Había dicho que en una hora estaría allí. Él ya había decidido su matrimonio, sin importar su opinión.

Y tal como dijo, ahora su deuda era más grande que antes. Había caído en sus manos y su única arma era conservar la dignidad. Siempre se enorgulleció de mantener su compostura y dignidad, así que lo recibiría con la cabeza erguida y no sumida como quizás, el esperaba al llegar.

Se dirigió a su cuarto y estudio los vestidos en su armario, eligió uno negro, plisado con escarola blanca alrededor del cuello. Se pondría este para que el entendiera su mensaje. No tenía nada que celebrar al ver su matrimonio con un hombre que la veía en términos de dinero y ganancia y no conocía el amor.

El negro le quedaba bien, por ser tan blanca su piel. Tomo su cabello y lo peino con cuidado, haciendo un moño alto. Se pintó un poco los labios y se puso unos pendientes de perlas. Se vio por un instante y vio que la preocupación había hecho crecer y oscurecer las pupilas de sus hermosos y expresivos ojos chocolates.

Comprendió lo que Sawada Tsunayoshi quería…su carisma, su alegría que contrastaba con su sombría forma de ser, compensando quizás la felicidad que no tuvo desde que su padre los dejo a la intemperie y ahora sus decisiones y actitud dura sobre sus ojos ámbar y nariz refinada y su barbilla un poco ovalada.

Había escuchado hacía tiempo la historia de un antiguo edificio en Londres llamado Cathlamet donde un caballero normando que construyo tal edificación concedida por su participación en el sitio de York, forzó a la hija de un caballero sajón casarse con él. Cuando Haru conoció la historia su padre en ese entonces le permitió ver el vitral en que aparecía aquella mujer, esposa del conquistador arrodillada ante su reclinatorio.

Aun en aquella vez, Haru descubrió su parecido con ella en su piel clara, aunque no hubiese heredado alguna clase de parentesco la situación era igual para ella…aunque ella no era vanidosa, pero no le gustaba fingir modestia; sabía bien que Sawada Tsunayoshi admiraba su aspecto y que estaba decidido a conquistarla.

Contuvo la respiración al pensar que, posiblemente, el conocía la historia de aquella joven en Cathlamet sobre el corcel normando. Quizás eran ese tipo de historia que fascinaría a un hombre propuesto a salir de la pobreza y las acusaciones que padeció y que ahora por medio de manipulaciones de dinero, obligaba a que la gente le suplicara.

Haru concluyo que era eso lo que disfrutaba al tener una casa de préstamos con facilidades de crédito. Le gustaba tener a las personas en su poder, como ella lo estaba. Fue esta idea la que hizo que su sangre corriera con fuerza por sus venas, por lo que, al sonar el timbre anunciando su llegada, sus mejillas estaban sonrosadas al abrir la puerta.

Lo condujo al salón, su figura un poco más alta que ella, esbelta y pálida, siempre le producía un estremecimiento. Sus ojos la recorrieron como si…ya fuera suya. Lo que en parte era cierto.

–Estas muy atractiva, primavera–permaneció de pie, junto a ella mientras estudiaba su figura envuelta en el vestido negro, Haru retrocedió por instinto, temiendo que, con un beso, quisiera denotar que le pertenecía.

–No te asustes–musito–. No de desharé el maquillaje, ni el cabello…por ahora. Prende este broche a tu vestido.

Le entrego una caja con tapa transparente y vio un ramillete de pequeñas y hermosas flores de loto.

–Gracias…–levanto la tapa, feliz de concentrarse en las flores sin tener que ver sus ojos. Siempre que los miraba había algo en ellos fascinantes pero también llenos de dolor, algo que ella le producía tristeza… ¿Cómo podía un ser tan seguro albergar tantos sentimientos?

Saco las flores de loto y lanzo un grito ahogado al encontrar sujeto a ellas un broche enjoyado de mariposa. Su mirada busco la suya.

–No debió…

–No es muy caro–la interrumpió–, y es perfectamente normal que una joven acepte obsequio de su prometido. Porque eso no ha cambiado, ¿Te das cuenta?

–Haru esperaba…–gimió, mordió su labio al pincharse el dedo con el alfiler del broche.

–Te lo mereces–dijo poco amable–. ¿Es este tu abrigo?–Levanto la chaqueta de lince de la otra noche y la miro con una sonrisa–. Te comprare una de visón, como lo prometí.

–Me gusta mi abrigo–objeto en tono defensivo–. La vi en una tienda de segunda mano y le gusto a Haru. No quiero abrigos de visón.

–Ya veremos–tomo el broche de las temblorosas manos de Haru y los prendió en la chaqueta. Las joyas del prendedor relucían en centelleos azules, con dorados y rosas, la gemas relumbraron cuando Tsuna coloco la chaqueta sobre sus delicados hombros pálidos.

– ¿Acaso nunca aceptara un no por respuesta?–pregunto Haru, levantando el rostro para mirarlo a la cara. Por su mente no cruzo, sino hasta ahora que era…muy varonil.

–No, si lo puedo evitar–contesto–. Seguramente estás de acuerdo en que es mejor un esposo rico a uno pobre, porque el amor es hermoso en una novela, más en la realidad, significa tener frio y hambre casi todo el tiempo y así este si no sabes lo que es, muere pronto.

–Haru…está segura de que el amor verdadero puede superar muchas cosas–dijo, aunque bajo el rostro al pensar la tristeza y la pobreza que soportaría al vivir en situaciones como la que quizás describía Tsuna.

–En teoría, muchas cosas son posibles, pero en la práctica el amor este mundo no lo tiene en cuenta, y es como las rosas, solo florece con el calor del sol. Hablo de las dificultades y la pobreza por experiencia–de repente, sus palabras tenían una extraordinaria dureza–. Yo vi como el lado amable y cariñoso de mi madre se perdió a causa de una vida dura. Era tan solo una mujer sola y viuda que ahora debía sostenerse por sí sola, sin haber estudiado alguna carrera de renombre.

– ¿Es por eso, que muchos no le simpatizan?–pregunto Haru, sintiendo compasión por el adolescente, aunque no por el hombre endurecido y cruel en el que se convirtió. No llevaba una armadura, pero si una piel pálida y una mala opinión de las personas.

– ¿Es necesario que me agrade la gente?–Inquirió sarcástico–. Hay algunos que respeto por su mente, a otros por su apariencia y a otros por ser tan estúpidos. Solo soy un ser humano, primavera, lo que pasa es que las circunstancias me han enseñado a ser menos hipócrita. No sufro de esa enfermedad social que hace decir cosas amables a las personas para después acuchillarlas en la espalda. En resumen, Haru, no llevo una máscara de amabilidad mientras pienso cosas desagradables de los otros.

–Para ser japonés, tiene un amplio vocabulario en ingles, Sawada-san–su acento teñía su acento tenía sus palabras con sus distintos significados y Haru estaba segura de que se ocultaba detrás de una máscara, aunque esta podría no sonreír con falsedad.

–Insisto que me llames por mi nombre–de súbito la tomo por los hombros y ella sintió la fuerza que era capaz de levantarla de un solo–. Si quieres la verdad, te diré que te considero tan mía como a Home. Allí perteneces, y pertenecerás a ese lugar, no a esta vieja pensión descuidada en Earls Court, que huele a comida y donde se oyen las discusiones de los vecinos.

Sus manos la apretaron con fuerza, en un gesto posesivo.

– ¡Dios mío, eres una chica tonta! ¿No sabes que prometí a tu madre que siempre habría una habitación para ti en esa casa? Quizá tu padre era tonto e irresponsable, pero tu madre no ella te amaba y le dolía que perdieras tu hogar. ¿Crees que me quedaría en esa casa, sino fuera por ti?

Haru contemplo su rostro blanco y severo y su corazón empezó a latir con violencia.

–Sabía…que por eso me propuso matrimonio antes. Sabía que era un peso para su conciencia.

– ¡Al diablo la conciencia!–la estrecho en sus brazos hasta hacerle daño y sus labios se apoderaron de los de ella salvajemente, su aliento la penetraba, ardiente, haciéndola entender que era un triunfador, un conquistador, un hombre igual al primero que puso un pie en la historia de Cathlamet, como amo y señor de sus dominios.

Cuando Tsuna al fin soltó sus labios, Haru estaba muy aturdida, incapaz de decir algo…se quedó sin aliento para pronunciar palabras, sintiéndose atrapada y prisionera de un hombre que, esta vez, no le permitiría rechazar su proposición.

–No es mi conciencia–musito el–, son mis deseos un lazo eterno los que me atraen…Tu eres la esposa que deseo y eres la mujer que tendré.

– ¿Aun cuando Haru no lo ame? –le dijo sin rodeos.

– ¿Hablas del amor de novela rosa?–se burlo–. ¿De la pasión de dos almas gemelas? Lo que sentimos, Haru, lo sentimos con el cuerpo no con ningún órgano místico que tratan de encontrar dentro de cada uno de nosotros. Nuestras necesidades vienen de la carne, ¿Es acaso eso malo?

Mientras hablaba, pasaba su mano sobre el cabello de Haru, las yemas de sus dedos se deslizaron mientras rodeaba su cuello, atrapándola con delicada firmeza.

–No me digas–dijo con tono más profundo–, que no sientes nada mientras te acaricio. En este instante puedo ver el acelerado latido de tu corazón.

–El corazón late con fuerza cuando tenemos miedo–y esta situación, tan cerca de él, Haru se dio cuenta de su falta de experiencia con los hombres en general, sin mencionar a otros como Sawada Tsunayoshi, cuyo temperamento y pasión eran encendidos por la mezcla de sangre en su ascendencia. Lo podía ver claramente en sus rasgos, su piel pálida y tenuemente bronceada por el sol de Italia.

–Entonces, te causo temor ¿No?–pareció agradarle la idea; en sus ojos apareció un brillo siniestro–. Tal vez solo tienes hambre; he reservado una mesa para dos en la Torre Ruby, un restaurante internacional, donde las comidas son exquisitas. Ven, vamos a cenar.

Frente al edificio estaba un jaguar, estacionado cerca de la entrada. Su carrocería negra y su interior muy lujoso, tapizado con piel gris.

–Es mi color favorito–dijo Tsuna mirando profundamente los ojos de Haru.

Su corazón se volcó porque comprendió que la cortejaba a su manera, diciéndole las cosas que a un hombre le habría incomodado decir.

Hasta ahora no había pensado en cortejos y campanas matrimoniales. ¿Resonarían las campanas para una boda en Italia? Estaba segura de que Sawada Tsunayoshi insistiría en una ceremonia italiana.

_¡Me voy a casar con este hombre!,_ la frase resonó en su mente y envió precipitadas señales de peligro por todo su cuerpo. _El cree que el cariño que siento por Home, compensara la falta de amor entre Haru y el._

– ¿Te gusta la comida italiana?–el coche se detuvo suavemente frente a un semáforo, la luz roja ilumino el interior del auto.

–Haru…Nunca la he probado–contesto. Sus dedos estaban fuertemente apretados al cinturón de seguridad que la sujetaba.

–Entonces te has perdido de algo bueno–el coche avanzo hacia una parte más tranquila del West End. Tsuna conducía hábilmente y sin nerviosismo, igual que hacia otras cosas. Haru no tenía mucha hambre, ni aun cuando llegaron al restaurante donde el aire impregnado de aromas deliciosos.

El jefe de camareros los llevo a una mesa apartada, iluminada por tenues lámparas y situada frente a un llamativo mural griego que mostraba a un conductor de carroza que sostenía con firmeza y gracia las riendas de un grupo de corceles de fino semblante.

Haru miro fijamente la cara en el mural y vio algunos rasgos semejantes, el poder y la confianza que se reflejaban en el rostro del hombre con el que compartía la mesa.

–Te sugiero mejor que ordenes platillos en Italiano–le dijo con tono persuasivo.

–Entonces, será mejor que usted ordene por Haru–ni siquiera intento ver el menú–. Sera tu decisión…ya que usted gobierna mi vida.

– ¡Que frase tan llena de drama!–se burló–. Hay muchas chicas que están dispuestas al recibir una invitación para cenar y beber en un lugar como este.

–Pues es una lástima que no te acompañe alguna de ellas–replico–. No me deslumbrara ni tu ni el restaurante, si esperas eso.

–No espero nada que no pueda obtener por mi esfuerzo, primavera–fijo su atención en el menú y cuando vino el camarero…

– ¿Signore Tsunayoshi?–el empleado se acercó haciendo una reverencia.

–Ciao, Luigi.

Tsuna sonrío y ordeno sus platillos en italiano. Las consonantes guturales y suaves de su voz le resultaban más naturales que el inglés o el japonés, donde ponía más atención.

–Bueno, ¿Qué clase de travesura supones que hará tu padre en Singapur?

Haru miro a su prometido y pudo ver como se sentía una presa cuando había caído en la trampa del cazador.

–Creo…que tienes un pacto con el diablo–contesto.

–Primavera, ¿Acaso no soy hijo de Dios, o quizás de…?–Tsuna la miro con un tono burlón, y un brillo de diversión en sus ojos– ¿No es eso lo que quieres creer en vez de ver la verdad?

– ¿Conocer el significado de esa palabra?–pregunto Haru.

–Hay dos clases de empresarios, ¿sabes?–rompió un palito de pan con un movimiento rápido–, los que usan trucos para ganar la confianza de alguien y los que poseen tanta confianza en sí mismos, que no necesitan trucos. Yo tengo acciones en varias compañías, tengo asuntos en cantidades que atender pero quizás…–hizo una pausa y sonrío–, quizás no todos son limpios. Tú me odias por lo de home, pero te aseguro que la hipoteca llego a mis manos legalmente, además tu padre necesitaba dinero y solo yo se lo podía ofrecer. Por desgracia, gran parte del dinero se quedo en la mesa de apuestas, obligándolo a pedir un préstamo de nuevo para pagar sus deudas de juego. Le permití seguir en mi club porque, de lo contrario, habría ido a otro, administrado de forma deshonesta.

La contemplo fijamente y le impuso su voluntad con aquella mirada profunda y dominante.

–Si tuviera una hija o un hijo, Haru, trabajaría por ella, no la dejaría sola y sin hogar; así que culpa un poco a tu padre; fue el quien perdió tu casa en el juego.

–Porque hombres como usted tienen negocios donde otros pueden perder sus vidas, apostando.

–Por lo general, no estimulo a clientes como tu padre.

– ¿En serio? –Haru sintió que se sonrojaba bajo su mirada. No podía negar la adicción de su padre a los juegos desde que murió su madre– ¿Porque le permitiste la entrada, si te molestaba su comportamiento?

–Creo que conoces la respuesta.

– ¿Ah, sí? –se defendió.

–Vi como tu padre perdía sus bienes en esas mesas de juego y me preguntaba cómo podía hacer eso. Lo observe, fascinado. Noche a noche venia al club, era todo un caballero a pesar de ser japonés y cada vez dejaba parte de su historia entre apuestas. Los hombres como yo no creamos jugadores. Ellos necesitan lugares adonde ir a perderse, y yo era un hombre que buscaba dinero.

Tsuna enlazo sus dedos, inclinándose suavemente en la mesa, contemplándola.

– ¿Quieres saber cómo soy el dueño del casino?

–Si deseas contárselo a Haru…–la voz de Haru no denotaba interés, pero s curiosidad, ya que desde aquel accidente con su madre y después de la recuperación en el hospital el club se volvió el segundo hogar de su padre.

–Trabajaba para un hombre llamado Federico, el antiguo jefe de mi padre y pues después de un tiempo el hombre me conto nuestra relación en parentesco y parecía desconocido al caso, era familiar lejano y me había escogido a mi para heredar el cargo de sus empresas. Cuando tome cargo de todo, encontré que el señor Miura tenía una deuda enorme allí. Pensé que era un tonto, no obstante me simpatizo. Es muy sencillo aprender a estimar a algunas personas.

–A diferencia de los italianos–murmuro.

–Me pregunto si algún día vas a decir algo agradable a tu prometido.

–Quieres decir…al hombre que me obliga a casarme con el.

– ¿Chasqueando un látigo como el de ese conductor romano? –dijo señalando el mural–. ¿No has pensado que, al casarte conmigo recuperaras las cosas que tu padre perdió?

–Que mente tan cínica y malévola tiene, Sawada-san–los ojos de Haru tenían una expresión de desprecio–. Usted adora el dinero.

–Lo respeto–sus ojos y sus rasgos parecían los de un hombre frágil cuando era joven, pero ahora…metió la mano en el bolsillo interior. Lo deslizo sobre la mesa hacia ella–. Pruébatelo para saber si es a tu medida. Una vez que lo uses, podrás empezar a usar mi apellido.

– ¿Qué es? –miro la pequeña caja negra cuadrada, sabiendo lo que tenia.

–Ábrela y averígualo

–No…no quiero.

–Entonces permite que lo abra–tomo la caja y le mostro un anillo en el estuche de satén: dos rubíes montados en oro reluciente–. Los diamantes son fríos, las esmeraldas ostentosas y los ópalos se dice que son de mala suerte, así que escogí rubíes que resplandecen como llamas. Dame tu mano izquierda.

Ella cerró el puño sobre su regazo, desafiándolo con la mirada. No la obligaría a aceptar su anillo en un restaurante, con tanta gente mirando… ¿o sí? Haru no lo conocía tanto para estar segura.

* * *

**Hola a todos espero les guste el capitulo adelantado el dia de hoy por motivos mas que todo academicos y pues hasta la otra semana que podre quizas mientras este de proyectos, bueno bendiciones y Ciao!**


	5. Esta Decidido

**Lazos de Odio**

* * *

**Capítulo 5:**

Las gemas del anillo brillaron como el fuego en la palma de su mano; eran perfectas, contrastando con lo imperfecto de su relación.

–Hay ciertas cosas que haremos, Haru, y una de ellas es que debes llevar mi anillo. Hará un estupendo contraste con tu piel, toda una mujer femenina, tiene algo de vanidad. Vamos, obedece…

–No…no soy una niña.

–Entonces deja de actuar como si lo fueras.

–No me gusta llevar anillos, me molestan.

–Vas a tener que usar este, así que ya puedes empezar. ¡Dame la mano!

Su voz y su gesto se hicieron más persistentes y no le parecía importar que las personas en la mesa aledaña hubieran interrumpido su conversación para escucharlos. No fue el deseo, sino la vergüenza lo que hizo que Haru obedeciera; Tsuna tomo su delicada mano y deslizo el precioso anillo en su dedo.

–Listo. ¿Te hice daño?

–Lastima el orgullo de Haru–respondió.

–Siento mucho que pienses así–se encogió de hombros. Su atención se dirigió al camarero que traía la botella de Chianti Reserva ordenada por el. El camarero saco la botella del cubo de hielo y envolviéndola en una servilleta, le mostro a Tsuna la etiqueta. Tsuna dio su aprobación.

–El vino tiene la misma edad que mi prometida–subrayo.

El camarero miro a Haru y sonriendo, contesto a Tsuna en Italiano. Después de sacar el corcho y llenar las alargadas copas, Haru sintió curiosidad por lo que aquel hombre había dicho y se lo pregunto a Tsuna.

El levanto su copa y observo con atención el brillo del vino a través del cristal y las diminutas burbujas que subían hasta el borde de la copa.

–Dijo que era afortunado si mi prometida era tan dulce como el vino.

Ella se sonrojo.

– ¡Que desgracia para ti que no sea así!

–Eso es cuestión de opiniones.

– ¿Acaso parezco muy alegre? –pregunto, sarcástica–. Yo hago esto porque no tengo alternativa. Estoy aquí sentada contigo y usando tu anillo, porque estoy atrapada y ninguna criatura atrapada besaría la mano del cazador.

–Interpretas mal mis deseos, Haru. No quiero que me estés alagando todo el tiempo.

– ¿Qué quieres entonces? –se atrevió a preguntar, mirándolo a los ojos exigiendo una respuesta.

–Solo esto que tengo.

– ¡Ah! ¿Y qué es eso?

–A ti–repuso simplemente–. ¡Salute! –se llevó la copa de vino a sus labios, tomo un trago largo y Haru sintió como si él estuviera bebiendo de sus labios y de su cuerpo. Lo miro obstinada, observo la línea fuerte de sus hombros bajo la chaqueta negra y de corte perfecto, el frente de su camisa muy blanca, su piel había adquirido cierto bronceado pero no dejaba de ser blanco. No solo el sol había dejado su marca en él, cuando bajo su copa. Haru pudo ver que sus labios estaban apretados, tal vez por el sabor de muchos recuerdos amargos.

–Los sentimientos nunca influyen en mis decisiones–añadió–. Eso debes saberlo.

–Estas dominado por la venganza–nunca había estado segura de algo y eso hacía que los sorbos de vino le dejaran un gusto acre en la boca.

–La venganza puede ser mala–admitió–, pero el impulso es natural.

– ¿Aunque no haya tomado nada tuyo? –lo miro asombrada–. Nos hemos visto menos de media docena de veces.

– ¡Calla! –exclamo cortante, su mirada se dirigía a una mujer en la mesa aledaña; su vestido tenía un escote que permitía ver sus senos, que cualquiera podía recorrer con la mirada.

–El cuerpo de la mujer está hecho para la intimidad, no para entregarlo al público–aunque Tsuna hablaba en inglés, su entonación era en italiano y cuando sus ojos ámbar se volvieron a Haru, recorrieron su cuerpo con aprobación.

Llego su primer plato, de pescado ahumado con berenjenas en escabeche, corazones de alcachofa rebanados, aceitunas grandes y jugosas, y pan de ajonjolí en forma de aros trenzados.

–A este pan lo llaman _Kalouria_–Tsuna corto un pedazo, lo puso entre sus dientes blancos y lo mastico sensualmente–. Se hornea todos los días y no se vende en plástico. No es sorprendente que los occidentales se estén haciendo más artificiales en sus emociones y actitudes. Un buen pan es la esencia de la vida.

Haru comió y una vez más se dio cuenta, de que él había entrado en su vida, a pesar de ella, tenía una manera personal de expresarse y no le interesaba la reacción de los demás sobre sus opiniones. Nunca se le ocurrió hablar en el idioma común, decir las cosas que la gente esperaba oír seria ir en contra de su naturaleza. Caminar en fila, invitar a otros, sentirse frustrado si alguien no le agradaba, eran cosas que no le interesaban a Tsunayoshi Sawada.

Haru tomo un sorbo de vino para tranquilizarse.

– ¿Supongo que insistirás en una ceremonia?

–Eso nunca fue tema a discutir, Amore–chasqueo los dedos y ordeno más de ese pan al camarero, quien acudió en un instante.

–Espero…–Haru corto su pescado, con nerviosismo–. Espero que no sea una ceremonia larga y complicada.

El negó con la cabeza.

–Es hermosa y, naturalmente, se llevara a cabo en Italia.

– ¡Italia! –Haru lo miro con un destello de obstinación en sus ojos–. Pero ¿Acaso no hay iglesias aquí, donde nos podamos casar?

–Sin duda–agrego–, pero deseo que mi madre esté presente en mi boda y ella jamás vendría a este país. Te gustara mi patria, por lo menos, el sol brilla.

–Lo quieres todo a tu manera, ¿no es así? –Los ojos de Haru se llenaron de resentimiento–. Tienes un ego monumental.

– ¿ah, sí? –Encogió los hombros– ¿Hay alguien aquí a quien de verdad le intereses? A mí me importa mucho mi madre y le voy a dar la satisfacción de estar presente en mi boda; compensándola por algo que no ha tenido, creo que entiendes eso ¿verdad? Vamos, tú no eres una persona egoísta, Haru.

–No–asintió–. No estaría en este lio si hubiese pensado más en mí y menos en los demás.

–Hablas tan sutil a tu prometido–se burló–. Así que estas en problemas, como quien dice, te encuentras en una situación de la que no puedes escapar.

–Es obvio que no me dejaras, escapar.

– ¿Te sientes como una heroína amarrada a las vías del tren? –Lanzo una risa que era más bien áspera–. Siempre las rescatan en el último momento, ¿no? No soy un héroe con sombrero blanco, primavera, pero tampoco un villano, ¿no lo crees?

–No soy ninguna heroína–contesto–. Pero resulta que lo desconocido me pone nerviosa.

–Vamos, si eso fuera verdad, no trabajarías para una modistas que sobre todo es también profeta tan famosa como Kurokawa Hana.

–Eso te parece divertido, claro. ¿Crees que son tan solo tonterías, porque me envió a su dichosa casa de préstamo?

–No creas que soy hecho de metal, Haru. Los italianos somos un poco creyentes y tenemos como primordial a Dios, junto a nuestro Honor. Aún hay partes de mi tierra que mantienen las viejas costumbres de palabra delante de un testigo, y con respecto al amor algunas jóvenes piensan en encontrar a un hombre de prestigio dominante que llene sus vidas de emoción. ¿Kurokawa Hana tiene ese tipo de clientes?

–A veces–admitió Haru–. Al principio era escéptica en cuanto a eso, si bien ahora no tanto.

– ¿A pesar de no ver mi rostro en sus visiones?

–Probablemente tu influencia la controlaba en aquel instante–al comentar eso, Haru pensó que posiblemente era verdad. Una mujer llena de visiones, a causa de su sensibilidad y el embarazo se expone a toda clase de influencias y Haru descubrió que el hombre sentado frente a ella en el restaurante, envuelto en una penumbra dorada, tenía un aura muy poderosa. Esto no solo lo veía en sus rasgos y figura, sino también en sus ojos, cuyas pupilas y pestañas oscuras contrastaban con su mirada.

Los platos vacíos fueron retirados y trajeron la mesa de servicio un plato de sopa de langosta, olía de maravilla. Haru no podía recordar la última vez que había cenado ese tipo de comida, y mucho menos una así, las servilletas de hilo, porcelana, cubertería de plata y comida.

El camarero les sirvió a ambos una copa de vino. Haru miro la suya con incertidumbre. No solía beber, y teniendo en cuenta que en todo el día no había comido nada, no era buena idea introducir alcohol en su estómago vacío.

– ¿te gusta más el champan francés? –pregunto Tsuna al ver su expresión.

Haru no se dignó a responder. Dudaba mucho que le creyera si le decía que nunca había probado el Champan francés. La sopa estaba deliciosa. Pero muy sabrosa, para su estómago. Después de retirar nuevamente los platos trajeron a la mesa unas chuletas de cordero en su jugo decorada con hojas de menta y achicoria, junto a otra gran variedad de verduras. La vista suculenta de la carne aumento el apetito de Haru y no objeto cuando la carne fue servida dándole una porción generosa, junto a unas patatas al horno, coliflor y zanahorias.

– ¿Salsa, señorita?

–Si, por favor–y observo cómo le servían la salsa caliente y oscura sobre el plato. Haru era consciente de que su anfitrión la miraba, quizás gozaba, a su manera sarcástica, de su repentino apetito.

–Por favor, empieza–le dijo el–. La comida se debe disfrutar mientras está caliente…como algunos de nuestros gustos.

Pero ella espero a que le sirvieran, haciendo gala de su innata cortesía, su cara fría y sin emoción, disimulaba cualquier señal de que su observación había penetrado a ese centro profundo cuya existencia no había advertido, por completo, hasta la reciente aparición de el en su vida. Haru sabía que no tenía experiencia con los hombres, pero sus instintos le advertían que Sawada Tsunayoshi era un hombre cuya sensualidad estaba, sin duda, a la altura de sus ambiciones.

Al cortar la carne, los rubíes brillaron en su mano; era otra señal de que Tsuna estaba dispuesto a que su matrimonio fuera real y no una simple farsa legal.

– ¿Te gusta el cordero? –pregunto.

–Cuando no es para el sacrificio–se oyó responder.

– ¡Ah! Eso se refiere sin duda a ti.

–Soy un sacrificio, ¿o no?

–Servido de manera suculenta, con cabello azabache, ojos soñadores y un cuerpo muy atractivo–acepto, mirándola a los ojos mientras se llevaba un trozo de cordero a la boca.

Haru sintió su insinuación como un calor que la hizo ruborizar y de inmediato bajo los ojos, fingiendo concentrarse en su plato. Ahora, Tsuna le decía, con sinceridad, que pretendía recuperar el monto total de la deuda que su padre tenía con él. Oh, si tan solo fuera como las demás, si hubiera sido como aquellas chicas que habían tratado a muchos hombres y habían adquirido esa apariencia insolente que Tsuna pronto detectaría con su experiencia. Pero el sabia lo inexperta que era. Él lo leía en sus ojos, de otra forma no insistiría en casarse, sino que sugeriría un acuerdo menos respetable.

Cuando llegaron los postres, Tsuna no pidió el servicio de los dulces, sino que el camarero trajo unos platos con pastas cubiertas de arándanos calientes, recién salidos del horno.

Sirvieron sobre los pastelillos una crema espesa que presentaron en una jarra de plata. El postre resultaba muy apetitoso, y Haru lo comento.

–Me alegro que te guste–sonrío Tsuna–. La mayoría de nuestra cena han sido un poco griega e italianos, pero este postre no lo es. Lo conocí por un amigo y el cocinero del Ruby Tower siempre me lo prepara cuando vengo a cenar. Por fin, primavera, tenemos algo en común; a ambos nos gustan el arándano con crema. Te alegrara saber que en Japón nuestro cocinero también hace este postre de arándanos perfectamente; fue uno de los requisitos para darle su empleo.

– ¿Qué paso con…?–Haru sintió pesar y dolor al hablar. Recordó la "enorme" cocina, acogedora y tibia, junto a los gabinetes que llegaban rozando el cielo raso de madera fina y bien tallada, llenos de platos y enseres domésticos; el mesón, muy limpio y con grandes cajones, la estufa vieja y las lámparas colgantes en forma de vasija transparente sobre el techo blanco, sostenidas por ganchos.

Como le gustaría ver aquella casa de nuevo, pero cuando lo hiciera seria convertida en la esposa de un hombre casi extraño. No era fácil conocerlo… presentía que extraños impulsos corrían por las venas de él.

—No quiso trabajar conmigo —Tsuna comento adivinando sus pensamientos y se encogió los hombros —, así que le di una pensión y supongo que se fue a vivir con su hija. Por supuesto, vas a encontrar algunos cambios, es inevitable. Tengo un empleado nuevo a cargo de la ampliación junto a la vigilancia y Algunas partes de la casa han sido remodeladas, sin cambiar su estilo. Tengo muy buen gusto, ¿sabes?

Mientras Tsuna hablaba, sus ojos recorrían el cabello y la cara de Haru, dándole a entender, sin rodeos, que la consideraba un ejemplo de su buen gusto. Supuso que debía sentirse halagada, pero siempre que la miraba sentía que la consideraba tan sólo como un buen negocio. Ella encajaba con su concepto de pertenencia. Ella era parte de sus ganancias, era parte del lugar de la casa, como las paredes que la lluvia mantenía siempre limpias, los jardines y flores que rodeaban la casa y el mimbre que coronaban sus techos grises de pizarra y sus ventanas divididas por montantes.

De pronto, ocurrió algo muy desagradable en el elegante comedor del restaurante... un hombre, en una de las mesas cercanas, empezó a sofocarse con algo que había tragado, mientras su compañera lo miraba horrorizada. El hombre producía terribles sonidos y su cara se puso morada.

Tsuna lo vio, retiró su silla y se dirigió hacia el hombre en apuros. Rápida y firmemente le inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás, metió un dedo en su boca y sacó aquello que lo estaba ahogando. En pocos minutos, el hombre respiraba con más facilidad y el color morado desaparecía de su rostro, dejando en su lugar una gran palidez.

Haru observaba todo, conteniendo la respiración. La acompañante del hombre se puso de pie, corrió hacia Tsuna y lo abrazó. Él inclinó su cabeza, dijo algunas palabras y luego la retiró. Al regresar a la mesa, Haru se preguntó cómo pudo hacer algo semejante. Todos los demás habían permanecido sentados, mirando al hombre, con un sentimiento de impotencia y miedo, pero Tsuna actuó sin dudar un momento.

Su seguridad la había dejado sin aliento y lo único que pudo hacer, fue mirar cómo se sentaba y continuaba bebiendo su café.

—Fue un pedazo de fruta —le dijo—. Un trozo de naranja. Mira, ya se marchan. Le dije a la esposa que lo llevara al hospital, por si le había arañado la garganta con una uña. Una vez un chico en mi trabajo casi se ahoga con un pedazo de naranja y mientras lo sacaba el maestro de obras le rasguño la garganta y sufrió una infección que le provoco un absceso.

—Es... —la había desconcertado—. Eres un hombre imprevisible, Tsuna.

— ¿Eso crees? —sonrió—. Por fin me has llamado por mi nombre, es algo que no esperaba que ocurriese durante un tiempo.

Haru no notó que se le había escapado su nombre y al momento emprendió el ataque de nuevo.

—Tú das las órdenes —replicó—. Creo que no te preocupa estar gobernando mi vida, como si yo no tuviera que renunciar a cosas que, para mí, tienen el mismo valor que tus deseos. Prefiero trabajar para ganarme la vida, no quiero ser tu animal doméstico.

—Tonterías —empujó hacia ella el plato conteniendo dulces —. Toma uno, _primavera_. Creo que a tu edad no necesitas cuidar la figura y si es así, no permitas que eso te preocupe. A mí me gustan las formas redondeadas.

—Lo imagino —sus ojos recorrieron su cara, buscando con desesperación algo que le indicara que podía convencerlo de que aceptara la devolución del anillo y liberarla de lo que sólo consideraba como una especie de cautiverio. Su indiferencia al rechazar sus súplicas, demostraba que ella no significaba nada para él. No tenía interés en complacerla... sólo quería poseerla.

—Para ti, una mujer sólo significa placer —acusó.

—Exacto —puso un dulce entre sus dientes blancos y lo mordisqueó con placer.

—Ni siquiera te molestas en negarlo —comentó, horrorizada.

—Nunca me tomo la molestia de negar la verdad, _Amore_.

— ¡Oh! —Haru no pudo decir más. Tomó su bolso de mano, retiró su silla y se puso en pie—. Voy al tocador, ¡y espero que te ahogues con tus malditos dulces!

Llegó al baño, temblando por una mezcla de ira y lágrimas. Limpió las lágrimas con disgusto. No parecía existir ninguna manera de escapar de sus manos; aunque saliera del Restaurante y escapara en la oscuridad de la noche, en algún momento tendría que volver a su apartamento y sabía que allí estaría él, esperándola para reclamar su propiedad.

En eso se había convertido... en la propiedad de un hombre que confiaba en lo que el dinero le podía dar. Había observado, pacientemente, cómo se arruinaba su padre y luego se presentaba para apoderarse de los despojos de los Miura: Su casa y ahora ella.

Haru miró con amargura su imagen en el espejo, recorriendo con ojos desesperados su figura. Era todo lo que Sawada Tsunayoshi quería de ella. No le importaba que, dentro de ese cuerpo, ella tuviera sus propios deseos y sentimientos.

¡Maldita sea! Se apartó del espejo y salió precipitadamente del tocador. Allí estaba su figura alta, esperándola en el vestíbulo y sosteniendo su chaqueta de lince para ponérsela.

Fuera del restaurante, el aire de la noche era suave y el cielo estaba cubierto de estrellas. Él se detuvo en la acera, junto al coche y aspiró el aire que anunciaba la llegada del verano.

—Cada vez me gusta más este país, Haru, tiene mucho que ofrecer.

—Y tú estás interesado en tomar tu parte, ¿no es así? —dijo con frialdad.

Él apartó la mirada de las estrellas para contemplar su cara y luego, frunciendo el ceño abrió la puerta del coche.

—Sube —dijo, cortante. Ella obedeció y se acurrucó en su asiento para no sentirse tan cerca de él. Se alejaron del Ruby Tower y, después de algunos minutos, Haru se percató de que no se dirigían a Earls Court, sino al centro de Londres. ¿A dónde irían ahora? Esperaba que no fuera a algún centro nocturno. No quería estar en sus brazos bailando y mucho menos con él.

Tsuna dio vuelta al auto, en una pequeña calle, junto a Piccadilly Circus y lo detuvo.

—Quiero dar un paseo —le informó—, acompáñame.

Haru no discutió. Un paseo a pie era preferible a un centro nocturno y aunque era tarde, había mucha gente en la calle, atraída por las luces de Piccadilly que resplandecían en las marquesinas de los negocios, en las galerías y en las fachadas de los teatros y cines.

Tsuna le tomó la mano y la pasó por su brazo sujetándola para impedir que lo rechazara.

—Escucha las aves —le dijo, pues al ir paseando, oían sobre sus cabezas los chillidos inquietos y el arrullo de miles de pájaros que se habían adaptado a tan extraño modo de vida, porque así encontraban su sustento. Arriba, en los tejados de los edificios, se paraban a descansar. Las brillantes luces de la ciudad los mantenían activos y despiertos. Haru escucho, embelesada. Los tejados estaban tan llenos de pájaros, como los riscos de alguna playa de recreo.

—Lo ves —murmuró Tsuna—, es posible adaptarse a una situación sin que se rompa el corazón.

—Es posible —dijo—, pero, de cualquier forma, Haru… me entristece escuchar a esos pájaros, inquietos y sin poder dormir, cuando en el campo sus primos descansan apaciblemente. No es natural.

—No lo es —estuvo de acuerdo—, pero la vida en la ciudad les proporciona la comida, así que no sufren mucho. Varias generaciones de estas aves han pasado su vida en los tejados de Piccadilly; no han conocido otra clase de vida, así que no es extraña para ellos. Pero, en los años que has pasado en Londres, muchas veces te habrás sentido como una extraña, ¿no es así?

—A veces —admitió—, pero me estoy adaptando.

—No —contestó Tsuna—. Sospecho que nunca has dejado de pensar en Namimori, allí, en aquella casa donde, cuando eras niña, solías jugar en el jardín y bailar entre las flores. Houme espera tu regreso.

Su corazón dio un vuelco cuando él dijo eso. Así que era por eso por lo que la había traído a Piccadilly Circus, para escuchar a las aves nocturnas y así poder despertar en ella la nostalgia por el hogar que tantas personas de su familia habían habitado... y amado.

—Como dijiste —la voz de Haru tenía un tono frío de nuevo—, nunca haces nada por motivos sentimentales.

Él no respondió; elevando el rostro al cielo estrellado, escuchaba a los pájaros nocturnos. Ella vio en su rostro un gesto semejante a la tristeza que ella sentía por esas inquietas criaturas, gorjeando y batiendo sus alas en el resplandor de las luces que mantenían alejada la noche.

Sintió un escalofrío y él lo notó.

—Es hora de volver a casa —dijo y volvieron sobre sus pasos al coche. El interior era cálido y agradable y la tensión de Haru empezó a desaparecer.

—Supongo... que empezarás a hacer los trámites —dijo, tentativamente.

— ¿Para nuestra boda?

—Sí, espero que no pretendas que sea un acontecimiento muy suntuoso.

—Ninguno de los dos queremos eso —afirmó Tsuna—. Nos casaremos en Sicilia y después iremos en barco a Dovima, una isla de mi propiedad, en el mar Egeo. Pasaremos nuestra luna de miel allí.

—Comprendo —Haru fue muy consciente de él, cuando escuchó esa frase que, para una pareja enamorada, sería muy emocionante, pues contenía una promesa, de dulzura y romance—. Supongo que yo no tengo nada que opinar en este asunto.

—Puedes escoger tu vestido —dijo secamente.

— ¿Nos vamos a casar en una iglesia?

— ¡Claro!

— ¿Tu madre no tendrá alguna objeción a que te cases conmigo?

—No lo creo.

—Oh, Tsuna, por favor —la voz de Haru tenía una entonación de súplica—. ¿Cómo podríamos ser felices?

—La felicidad es algo en lo que no he pensado mucho —el coche se detuvo frente al edificio donde vivía Haru y en el momento en que cesó el ruido del motor, ella se quitó el cinturón de seguridad, abrió la puerta y subió corriendo por la escalera que conducía a la puerta del edificio. Estaba buscando las llaves en su bolso, cuando Tsuna la obligó a volverse para quedar frente a él, rodeándola con sus fuertes brazos. Ella lo miró, desesperada, la luz del farol junto a la puerta iluminaba su hermosa cara, revelando su aflicción.

—Sólo piensas en ti —dijo, ahogando un sollozo—. ¿Qué pasa si yo deseo encontrar un poco de felicidad? ¿Eso no cuenta? Podrías encontrarla conmigo.

— ¿Contigo? —Lo miró sin comprender cómo podía imaginar esa posibilidad—. Yo sólo soy un negocio, ¿recuerdas? Yo he sido comprada y pagaste un precio.

—Sí, así es —metió los dedos entre el pelo de Haru, atrapando su nuca y la besó con fiereza y luego poco a poco lo hacía suavemente, era un hombre que en toda su vida tenía un sentimiento de resentimiento y tal vez de sinceridad. Haru se sometió, porque no podía oponer resistencia pero no respondió al calor de su boca. Aceptó sus besos con deliberada pasividad. Él la soltó de repente, murmurando una maldición en italiano.

—Voy a derretir el hielo de tu corazón —le advirtió; sus ojos relucían amenazantes.

—Cuando el hielo se derrite, Tsuna-san, sólo queda un charco de agua —con la cabeza inclinada hacia atrás, lo desafió con la mirada.

—Siempre tienes una respuesta, ¿no? —su boca se torció en un gesto burlón—. Ve a la cama, _Amore_. Te llamaré —tomó su mano y posó sus labios sobre el anillo; se volvió, bajó por la escalera y se dirigió al Jaguar. Haru pensó que tenía la flexibilidad de cuerpo y la tenacidad de uno de esos grandes felinos de la selva, cuando perseguían a su presa y que también podía tener la misma crueldad cuando convenía a sus propósitos.

Entró y cerró la puerta en el momento en que oyó alejarse el coche rumbo a su apartamento, situando en el piso superior del Club Ceciderit, donde hombres débiles, como su padre, caían víctimas de la astucia de otros como Sawada Tsunayoshi.

¿Qué haría, si ella no accedía, a sus deseos?, se preguntó.

¡Oh, Dios!, conocía muy bien la respuesta... haría que su padre sufriera la humillación de ser arrestado y traído a Inglaterra.

Para ella la decisión ya estaba tomada. Sabía que tendría que casarse con Tsuna y así evitar que el Honor de la familia Miura fuese manchado por su padre, que era un insensato y no un delincuente.

Ahora mismo estaría en alta mar, perdiendo el dinero de sus gastos en el casino del barco, mientras ella subía penosa y desanimadamente por aquella escalera que rechinaba y olía a col hervida, que la conducía a un par de habitaciones que eran su pequeño reino.

Recorrió todo con la mirada, sabiendo que en un futuro cercano, diría adiós a Earls Court para volar a Italia y allí se uniría, en un matrimonio impío, a un hombre que nunca había pronunciado las palabras que el tiempo había consagrado... te amo.

* * *

_**Ciao! Bueno sé que muchos esperan conocer a los otros guardianes pero caray esperen a que llegue el tiempo y bueno os verán de verdad…y hasta ahora adelante el capítulo por motivo que había adelantado capítulos por ahí jejeje…bueno hasta entonces bendiciones**_


	6. El comienzo del fin

**Capitulo 6: **

* * *

La mañana en Earls court resulto penosa para Haru, no había podido pegar ojo. Anoche en aquella salida después de salir del Ruby Tower con Tsuna no había pensado en la forma en que se expresaba ¿Qué tipo de hombre posesivo se había encaprichado por hacerla su esposa? había perdido la paz por culpa de él...estaba rendida y dolida ante tal presencia.

Se volvió para ver sobre el borde de su cama la mesa de noche donde el reloj marcaba las seis de la mañana y podía decirse que no sería un buen día para ir a trabajar. Se irguió levemente sobre el colchón y sintió un retorcijón en su estómago, la sensación de vacío y miedo recorrió su cuerpo.

¿Por qué debía preocuparse por su padre acaso no la abandono a su suerte sabiendo todo esto? Sus lágrimas recorrieron sus mejillas pálidas y ella se acurruco envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de sus piernas que juntaba a su cuerpo.

El accidente y la muerte de su madre era una carga tan grande que debía cargar sola, su padre había llegado al borde de la locura que incluso ella sentía ahogarse en ese gran océano desconocido llamado Sawada Tsunayoshi. Aun acurrucada en si misma sobre la cama, levanto el rostro para ver que el día de hoy no sería tan primaveral como todos los días…Primavera.

Esa palabra solo le recordaba su nombre y aquellos bellos momentos con su familia que a pesar de los pocos recuerdos que había llegado a recuperar había sido feliz. Ahora sola en su cuarto donde el olor a col hervida se filtraba por la puerta, al parecer los vecinos se levantaban temprano para tener todo listo para los niños…parecía que el tiempo la hacía mantener su dolor en vez de hacerle olvidar todas las cosas crueles por las que había pasado.

El timbre desde afuera donde llaman a su apartamento haciéndole estremecer, se levanta con cautela mientras sus temblorosas piernas toman fuerza para saber de quien trata; se coloca la bata sobre la ropa de dormir y aspira profundo limpiando su rostro en el baño y luego colocándose las pantuflas de dormir. Baja por el estrecho pasillo que conduce a la salida del edificio, y se asoma a la puerta

— ¿Quién es? —comenta desde el otro lado de la puerta tratando de distinguir la figura del hombre de pie frente al edificio— ¿Qué quiere? ¿Un cobrador de deudas por parte de Sawada Tsunayoshi?

El hombre frunció el ceño, sus ojos claros color esmeralda se llenaron de indiferencia e ira, su cabello color plateado junto al traje negro hizo que Haru se estremeciera quizás ese hombre venia por la cuota o…

— ¿Un cobrador de deudas? —Comento el albino con arrogancia y un tono de desdén antes de responder. La puerta se entreabrió distinguiendo a una mujer llena de arrogancia y totalmente mal vestida ¿Acaso esta era la clase de mujer que su jefe buscaba? pensó el albino—. Se puede decir que sí. Aunque más bien se trata de una ejecución de embargo.

Haru trato de parecer más valiente de lo que se sentía cuando miro al hombre. La tenue luz de algunas lámparas aun encendidas le otorgaba un aspecto frio arrogante y cruel. Era el rostro de un hombre sin compasión, el rostro de un hombre cuya ascendencia estaba en los orígenes del peligro, reconoció Haru.

Para Gokudera Hayato resultaba difícil entender que podría haber visto su jefe en aquella chica pálida y vulgar. Despeinada, arrogante y en lo que parece malcriada sus ojos refulgentes llenos de un desafío a lo que era su jefe, esto parecía una broma.

Hasta hace unos días, Gokudera había estado en Sicilia y había venido con Tsunayoshi a ver el estado financiero de la sede en Londres de Industrias Vongola. Había adquirido importancia al ver que su jefe compraba e invertía en algunos negocios en los que parecía prosperar al ser bien administrados y había sido nombrado como uno de los gerentes de los negocios en una de las sedes en Sicilia, Italia.

Pero de unos años para acá a su jefe le había llamado la atención algún asunto, había conseguido obtener el título de propiedad en su antiguo hogar Namimori, Japón. Y luego había aceptado a un embaucador en su casino para obtener beneficios, desde luego todo había sido por ella. Muchas veces durante estos dos años su jefe le pregunto una o dos veces su opinión del asunto y el respondió con afecto, deseaba la felicidad para el Heredero legitimo de la familia Vongola.

Pero al ver a esta mujer desdeñosa se estaba impacientando. Después de todo era un Siciliano y ellos tenían sus leyes desde tiempos inmemoriales. Había crecido en un ambiente en que su palabra era como evaluar su honor, y el de todos.

—No sé en que quiere embargarme—comenzó Haru a responder desafiante—. Pero aun no ha llegado el tiempo límite para pagar la cuota y hace frio así que… ¿Qué es lo que quiere? ¿Quien le envía?

—Vengo de parte del Gerente General de Autunno Mercantil. Espera llevarla a un lugar que había hablado con usted. Tengo el coche ahí.

Haru se estremeció al saber los motivos, y simplemente se mordió los labios. Asintió y cerro tras si la puerta se volvió subió las escaleras sin más, tomo un vestido de color negro sabía lo que sentía y la alegría que quizás albergo una vez se había esfumado. Tomo un sombrero de flores negras y color blanco y unos zapatos de tacón bajo. Salió del edificio poco a poco sintiendo que un dolor punzante le estremecía.

— ¿Esta lista del todo? —espeto el albino observándola de soslayo. Veía el porque de los gustos de su jefe, si era bonita. Sus muslos blancos que respondían bien a su piel pálida y mientras sus ojos castaños que tendían a las sombras ocultos por su cabello amarrado en una coleta baja mientras sus mejillas con un leve rubor la hacen ver como una niña.

Ella asiente y luego entra en el Mercedes aparcado en la entrada. Un cosquilleo le recorrió el brazo llena de ira, y luego el ingreso al asiento de conductor sin más y cerro la puertas tras sí. El olor de los asientos le hizo ver imágenes en las que cuando tenía dieciséis ella conoció a un hombre rubio que la llevaba en un auto rojo muy lujoso…se volvió para ver por encima de su sombrero al hombre cerca de ella, a pesar de todo era atractivo pero no tanto como había sido Tsunayoshi.

—Vamos al aeropuerto. Allí subiremos a un avión que nos llevara a Italia, los preparativos de la Boda están listos—comento Gokudera y luego se volvió para ver la parte trasera donde estaba ella—. ¿Y su maleta?

Ella abrió los ojos de par en par, acababan de decirle que debía traer sus maletas y que partirían a Italia. Se mordió el labio y bajo la mirada para llenarse de frustración, Tsuna había enviado a uno de sus hombres para llevarla a Italia…

—Ya regreso…—comento tratando de mantener la calma.

El albino asintió, mientras ella salía del auto y volvió al edificio. Después de media hora la muchacha se asomaba por la puerta del edificio arrastrando una maleta negra con un poco de esfuerza, el bajo del auto antes de que ella se diera cuenta y tomo la maleta con una mano y luego abrió la cajuela donde la introdujo.

—Hay cosas que necesito, gente a la que tengo que avisar…mi casero, y mi jefa, y…

—Puedes llamar a todo el mundo con quien necesites hablar desde el coche. Y en cuanto a lo que puedas necesitar, eso déjemelo a mí—comento interrumpiéndola, mientras apretaba un botón y salía un teléfono móvil del salpicadero.

Hizo las llamadas que necesitaba para hacer su viaje. Dejo un mensaje a Kurokawa Hana hablando de su repentino viaje y comento al casero sobre el mismo asunto. El olor del cuero y la colonia masculina y el y hombre arranco el motor y lo puso en marcha.

Mientras Haru acomodo algunas pertenencias de mano, simplemente volvió su mirada a la ventana donde la niebla se disipaba levemente sobre Londres, escucho al albino hablar en italiano, utilizando el manos libres del teléfono que acababa de usar.

Gokudera comenzó a explicar a un exclusivo servicio de asistencia personal exactamente lo que había pedido su jefe, observo discretamente a la mujer atrás por el retrovisor y frunció el ceño. No esperaba a que mantuviera una mirada tan noble siendo tan terca. Eso y el miedo que demostró antes.

Ahora que se había tomado la decisión y que ya no dependía de ella, Haru podía admitir lo agotada que se sentía. La horrible sensación de que fuera más fácil arrastrarse que caminar, o todavía no levantarse o quizás lanzarse y morir se apoderaba en muchas ocasiones de ella.

La pequeña paz y comodidad del coche, junto al movimiento estaban haciendo que el cansancio la venciera. Pero no debía cerrar los ojos tenía que pensar, tenia…

Gokudera miro por el retrovisor y vio que Haru aun dormía. Había pasado una hora desde que había cerrado sus ojos, y se había quedado dormida como un bebe.

El olor a canela que emanaba aquella habitacion donde Tsunayoshi se hallaba detrás del escritorio mientras firmaba algunos documentos con respecto a la Empresa, Gokudera veía como el hombre levantaba la mirada para verle ingresar con una esbozante sonrisa mientras detenía el esfero que marcaba otro nuevo documento.

—No. Disculpe la interrupción, Decimo. Yo…

—No te preocupes, Gokudera—comento irrumpiendo al albino, para que entendiera que su presencia no le incomodaba—. Adelante, no me interrumpes. Además necesitaba un descanso y que mejor con un amigo ¿No te parece?

Gokudera se avergonzó un poco y sonrío. El hombre que estaba frente a el no lo consideraba un subordinado sino un amigo, tomo asiento en uno de los amoblados en la oficina y observo la chimenea a un lado del cuarto. Veía que siempre su jefe se esforzaba por dar lo mejor y nunca considero esto como un negocio, era su familia.

El albino se relajo sabiendo que su jefe…no su amigo, era más que todo ahora su familia. Vongola era una compañía…no, su familia. unida por la adversidad de la vida y las alianzas con compañías como los Giglionero, los Cavallone, los Gesso y los Kozato la hacían aun más fuerte.

— ¿Qué has pensado Gokudera al respecto de mi decisión? —comento Tsunayoshi interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

—Bueno, Decimo. Yo…—Gokudera observo por un momento las llamas de la hoguera y volvió su mirada a Tsunayoshi quien se había acercado a la chimenea y tomo asiento estirando los brazos en el cómodo amoblado de cuero—. Supongo que ama a esa mujer ¿No decimo? ¿Pero ella le corresponde?

Tsuna se encogió de hombros y simplemente esbozo un bostezo. El cansancio se notaba y aun así sonreía. Entonces comprendió que había algún interés más después de tanto tiempo, quizás ya se conocían y debido a los años la había olvidado.

— ¿La conoce, Decimo? —comento Gokudera después de meditar en las acciones de su jefe.

El asintió y simplemente se inclino hacia adelante mientras sus ojos cálidos observaban las llamas de la hoguera.

—Quiero que la traigas a mí, Gokudera-kun. Llévala en uno de nuestros aviones privados de la Aerolínea de Enma, espero la protejas con tu valor ¿Cuento Contigo?

Gokudera asintió con fuerza y se levanto rápidamente con una leve inclinación salió de la habitacion, mientras se volvió por un instante a ver a su jefe quien musito entre labios

—"Te dejo a cargo, Gokudera-kun"

Las luces del aeropuerto, brillaban tenues luces sobre el asfalto húmedo, lucían delante de ellos en esa mañana, y cuando Gokudera disminuyo la velocidad del coche, Haru despertó. Durante un instante no sabía dónde estaba, y recordó, donde estaba y sus ojos se ensombrecieron. Luego miro a albino y vio las manos apoyadas sobre el volante. Estaban saliendo de la vía principal, girando por un camino que llevaba a un puesto de control. Gokudera saco una tarjeta que mostro al guardia, quien levanto la barrera.

El coche volvió a tomar velocidad y Haru abrió los ojos de par en par sin tener en cuenta que no veía visiones, se estaban dirigiendo directamente al jet plateado que estaba delante de ellos.

El auto se detuvo.

Gokudera salió del auto y abrió la puerta trasera donde estaba ella. Quien salía y cuando levanto la vista, una silueta se diviso en la entrada del avión… ¡Sawada Tsunayoshi la Estaba esperando!

—Buenas noches, Haru—comento la voz gutural y luego observo al hombre a su lado.

Tsunayoshi esbozaba una suave sonrisa, y luego sonrío a Gokudera quien suavizo su mirada instintivamente peligrosa. Haru observo como el hombre a su lado sonreía con suavidad y confianza, ¿Acaso esta era una de las facciones o partes de la vida de Tsuna que no conocía?

—Buenas noches, Decimo—contesto Gokudera y luego observo que una silueta desde atrás de su jefe esbozaba una sonrisa. Sabia quien podría ser y conocía que el único que actuaba de esa forma era…—Buenas noches, Yamamoto.

El hombre desde atrás esbozo una sonrisa y se volvió a la cabina del Jet. Haru camino detrás de Gokudera mientras subían por las escaleras que separaban el suelo y el jet de ella.

—Todo está listo para irnos, todos los detalles incluidos los de pasaportes, Decimo—comento Gokudera mientras Tsuna asintió con el rostro que Haru conocía desde que había visto a Sawada Tsunayoshi… un rostro sin compasión, frio y cruel.

¿Viajarían a Italia ahora? No se le había ocurrido semejante posibilidad, pero no estaba acostumbrada ante tal posibilidad desde… el viaje de Japón a Inglaterra con sus padres, y pensar que quizás no tendría lo necesario y que debería tratar de recordárselo para hallar una excusa y escapar…

Haru aspiro con fuerza el aire tratando de tranquilizarse.

—Confiaba en que tuviéramos tiempo para comprar ropa.

—Encontraras lo que necesites a bordo—aseguro Tsuna dando por finalizada la cuestión.

Gokudera se había ido al puesto de Copiloto después de todo el también había aprendido a conducir un avión, era algo que la mano derecha del dueño de Vongola debía conocer. Yamamoto estaba alistando los controles y los parámetros necesarios para el comienzo del vuelo.

— ¿Todo? —pregunto Haru con incertidumbre. ¿Cómo era posible? No le había preguntado ni siquiera su talla, nada.

—Todo—afirmo Tsuna con seriedad. ¿Qué esperaba ella? ¿Alguna forma de escape? Gokudera había hecho su trabajo al llevarla ante el y pronto después de todo apareció Yamamoto con su traje blanco con atisbos negros e hizo una leve inclinación.

—Algo caliente mejor que una bebida alcohólica—respondió Tsuna por ella, y el hecho de no permitirle tomar una decisión hizo que Haru sintiera deseos de decir que quería champan, aunque fuera cierto que no deseaba beber alcohol.

Miro con desafío a Tsuna y se limito a sonreír al hombre frente suyo y preguntar vacilante.

— ¿Hay un baño aquí?

—Por supuesto. Al fondo del pasillo y junto a su habitacion, aunque también hay uno en ella.

—Quizás desees, vomitar sin haber comenzado el viaje ¿No? —Inquirió sarcásticamente Tsuna con una sonrisa descarada— ¿O a lo mejor estés embarazada?

Una carcajada salió de sus labios, y Haru se lo quedo mirando fijamente. El color le tiño las mejillas y luego desapareció mientras ella trataba de encontrar una respuesta que consiguiera ponerlo en su sitio y le hiciera saber que no dejaría de luchar hasta el final.

—Eso no te incumbe.

Tsuna ignoro su respuesta.

—Como te ha dicho Yamamoto, encontraras todo lo que necesites en la cabina. Será un vuelo de tres horas, así que si deseas dormir un poco, adelante—Tsuna frunció el ceño al ver la desconfianza que reflejaba en sus ojos— ¿Que significa esa cara? Estas completamente segura. Te puedo asegurar que no estoy tan desesperado aun para adelantar nuestra luna de miel.

La sensualidad y el sarcasmo en su voz molesto a Haru. ¿Porque? ¿Aunque ha habido otros hombres que la deseaban? Pero este hombre descarado que expresaba con sus ojos el ardor en deseo que tenia por ella, la estremeció. Se convenció a si misma que no deseaba a Sawada Tsunayoshi y nunca lo desearía.

Yamamoto había reaparecido.

—Vamos a despegar enseguida—dijo—. Si quiere puede venir conmigo, hemos preparado una habitacion para usted.

—Gracias, Yamamoto-san—respondió Haru dirigiéndose a la puerta que señalaba. Cuando Yamamoto abrió la puerta que daba a la zona de descanso, Haru se volvió para ver a Tsuna ocupado en un portátil que había aparecido por arte de magia al tocar un botón en la mesita que tenía delante.

La cabina de descanso era mucho más grande que las habitaciones de Earls Court o que su antiguo hogar. De hecho, mas grande que el espacio practico que había imaginado, se trataba del dormitorio más lujoso que había visto en su vida.

Una moqueta gruesa pálida cubría el suelo. La cama, la más ancha que había visto, apenas ocupaba la tercera parte del espacio.

—Los controles de la cama están aquí—le decía el hombre alto, más alto que Tsunayoshi—. Puede levantarla para leer o ver Televisión—apretó algunos botones del mando desde la puerta con el que hacia la demostración, provocando que la cama se levantara como si fuera una silla mientras una pantalla de televisión aparecía en el armario que había en la pared opuesta.

—El baño y el vestidor que usted utilizara están al otro lado de la cama. He sacado algunas cosas para usted. Serviré el desayuno dentro de media hora. Si Tsuna sigue su rutina habitual, querrá trabajar después de comer, así que tal vez quieras dormir un poco. Aterrizaremos poco antes del mediodía. Estaré pendiente por si me necesita para cualquier cosa. En cuanto hayamos alcanzado nuestra velocidad de crucero, le traeré algo caliente.

A Haru le hubiera gustado decirle que prefería cenar sola y lo mas lejos de Sawada Tsunayoshi, pero no lo hizo no quería darle más problemas al sobrecargo.

Se encendió una luz en la puerta.

—Vamos a despegar—le dijo.

Dos minutos más tarde, Estaba en su asiento al igual que Sawada Tsunayoshi.

* * *

**Hola a todos he adelantado un capitulo de esta historia, pero en un instante lo publicare si Dios quiere a final de semana y Caminos entrelazados pues esta en proceso es un poco extenso asi que seais pacientes y espero os agrade este capitulo a pesar de no haber tanto...bueno lo que sea, en fin ¡Dio to benedica!¡Ciao!**


	7. Orgullo

**Lazos de Odio**

* * *

Katekyo Hitman Reborn © Akira Amano

Lazos de Odio© Violet Winspear

* * *

**Capitulo 7:**

—Aquí está la taza de té para usted.

Haru asintió para darle las gracias al hombre. El despegue había sido suave, pero ella estaba inquieta y se dirigió a la habitación. Diez minutos más tarde en la cama revolviéndose de ira por los cólicos, había llegado la menstruación. Sus lágrimas se avisaron y el dolor se extendió por el abdomen, se apretujo a una almohada en la cama mientras trataba de mantener el control. Después de unos retorcijones aun más fuertes, se comenzó a relajar. Aquello le indicaba que no había comido bien, y sobre todo estaba sufriendo las represalias de estar detrás de su padre. Estaba cansada.

Era importante que comiera lo necesario, desde el accidente el dolor se había vuelto insoportable ya que molestaba su mente y hacia estremecer todo su cuerpo. Las comidas se estaban volviendo pesadillas para ella, a pesar que el médico le había asegurado que estaba haciéndolo bien.

Tendría que cambiarse antes de volver a intentar comer algo, dejando a un lado sus zapatillas y parte de su ropa después de asegurarse de la puerta dirigiéndose al baño. Las paredes de espejo reflejaban su imagen, que había estado palideciendo poco a poco, y su rostro aunmás. Parecía que estaba anémica, admitió mientras se quitaba la ropa y la colocaba sobre el cambiador.

Para su asombro, Yamamoto le había dicho que había ropa limpia y ropa interior en los cajones del vestidor. Eso la lleno de ira por un instante y tomo su maleta extendiendo su contenido sobre la cama, mientras tomaba alguna ropa interior de ella. Haru supuso que era fácil conseguir lo que deseaba Sawada Tsunayoshi, pero era posible cuando eras heredero de una familia como Vongola.

Tendría que pasar mucho tiempo para que olvidara la sensación de Enojo, desconcierto y de posesividad de Sawada Tsunayoshi de su cuerpo y mas para olvidar el beso apasionado de anoche. Haru se ganaba la vida con su trabajo y ahora la idea de ponerse ropa que le compraron le resultaba desagradable, su orgullo cada vez se dolía más.

Cuando encontró la ropa, la miro con una mezcla de dolor y rabia. Ropa de marca para ella. Qué forma tan absurda de comprarla a pesar de lo bella que era. Y sin embargo le resulto difícil suspirar con satisfacción al sacar un conjunto adecuado para la ocasión, si Sawada Tsunayoshi quería algo de ella. Eso no sería tan fácil como el quería, ella lucharía y no sería suya, ¡Jamás!.

Se metió en la ducha, relajándose sin problemas.

En el salón principal, Tsuna termino algunos emails que escribía a su asesor y amigo, Reborn y luego le dio clic en enviar, revisando mentalmente los sucesos de ahora en adelante para su boda.

Tsuna no pensaba pasar trabajando durante los últimos trámites de su boda, y deseaba que todos tuvieran tiempo para celebrarla con el, En casa. Tsuna estiro los brazos y los coloco detrás de la cabeza mientras exhalaba aire. Era de un torso fuerte, pero el duro trabajo que había llevado en su juventud, cuando deseaba vivir con su madre después de quedar solos. Le había hecho desarrollar unos músculos que algunas de sus amantes adoraban. Por suerte, unos de los beneficios de ser multimillonario era que podía darse el lujo de que le hicieran sus camisas acomodándose a los músculos de su pecho y brazos.

Tsuna consulto su reloj.

Llevaban en el aire más de una hora. Tenía hambre y estaba dispuesto a desayunar. Yamamoto le aseguro que Haru Miura sabíacuándo iban a servir el desayuno. Si era una de aquellas mujeres que creían que no pasaba nada por hacer esperar a la gente, entonces necesitaba una lección.

Tsuna se puso de pie y se dirigió a buen paso al dormitorio.

La ducha del baño estaba deliciosamente caliente y había de sobra. Ya que en su casa salía templada o fría. Tenía que reconocer que se había quedado más tiempo bajo el agua de que debería, pero de todas formas se llevó un susto cuando la puerta del baño, que no se le ocurrió cerrar creyendo que la externa estaba asegurada, se abrió de golpe y vio a Sawada Tsunayoshi allí de pie, completamente vestido y deslizando la mirada por todo su cuerpo. Fue tal la impresión, que Haru no pensó en cubrirse su intimidad ni los senos hasta que fue ya demasiado tarde y lo ojos de Tsuna la habían mirado desde abajo hacia arriba hasta posarse en su rostro.

—Vaya, vaya…Una mujer natural. Eso sí que es una sorpresa—se mofo Tsuna

Lo que Tsuna había visto en cada línea de su cuerpo fue un total placer sensual. Algo le hizo desear aúnmás entrar en la ducha y compartirla con ella. Quería tomarla, deseaba hacerlo con suavidad y con pasión, en una orgia de placer físico y hedonista, como una copa de vino después de una fuerte actividad física.

En aquel instante, el único apetito que quería reconocer era el de su estómago, y no el de la entrepierna, se dijo.

Tsuna agarro una toalla y se la lanzo, diciéndole con frialdad:

—Yamamotoestá esperando servir el desayuno. Tienes cinco minutos y deja que te diga que a pesar de que debería haber perdido los estribos por el enojo, con lo que he visto ha sido más que suficiente para apaciguar mi ira.

Cinco minutos. Haru hizo una mueca de desagrado ni siquiera se molestó en poder ver la ropa que había mencionado Yamamoto en el armario. Sencillamente, se secó el cuerpo, se hizo una trenza con el cabello húmedo y luego se puso un albornoz blanco que encontró en la puerta del baño.

Estaba sin aliento y el corazón le palpitaba con fuerza cuando se dejó caer en la silla que Tsuna le había apartado.

—Vaya, eres rápida. Cuatro minutos y cincuenta y cinco segundos—comento el, mientras se colocaba al otro extremo de la mesa, que estaba muy elegantemente puesta.

A Tsuna le pareció un poco divertido en que ella hubiera escogido comer en albornoz, parecía con su sonrisa cínica y burlona que no reprocharía nada. Y era mejor así, pensó Haru orgullosa, porque si decía algo, ella le diría que no había sido su elección estar a bordo de este Jet privado y esto era su culpa.

De hecho, resultaba casi imperceptible creer que estuviesen sobre un avión, reconoció Haru. Yamamoto llego con la sopa y le coloco una servilleta de lino en el regazo antes siquiera de que ella lo hiciera.

La sopa, de langosta, olía de maravilla. Haru no podía negar el buen gusto del hombre y mucho menos con servilletas de hilo, porcelana, cubertería de plata y comida de restaurante estilo Michelin. Pero le parecía extraño no comer algo distinto a un desayuno sencillo.

Yamamoto les sirvió a ambos una copa de vino. Haru contemplo la suya incomoda. No había desayunado, no era buena idea beber tan temprano.

—No te preocupes el vino es bueno en cierta forma para ti, ¿Sabías que algunos apóstoles lo usaban para curar sus heridas?

Haru no respondió. Si estaba tratando de impresionarle con su rostro no lo lograría, y simplemente tomo un sorbo de vino pero luego lamento haberlo hecho, porque se le subió directamente a la cabeza.

Tsuna observo ahora su rostro sin maquillaje, su cabello arqueaba levemente su rostro blanco y sus mejillas sonrosadas. Sus ojos llenos de un destello pasional, pero apagado por la tristeza de la incertidumbre de su pasado.

Se deleitó al pensar en su cuerpo, la bata se entreabría, así que cada vez que Haru levantaba la cuchara con sopa, podía ver la curvatura de su cuello y su suave piel que quedaba debajo, donde el seno se le apretaba contra el albornoz.

—No deberías descuidarte tanto, _Cara mía_—Musito mientras sonreía al ver en su dirección.

Haru se sonrojo tanto como un tomate y se apretó con fuerza el albornoz. Miro con un destello de ira y vergüenza desviando la mirada.Y dejando la cuchara sobre la mesa, dejando de lado lo que era el "desayuno" tan exquisitamente preparado.

—Voy a terminar de vestirme—comento cortante—. Y no se te ocurra comentar nada, esto es tu culpa.

Se dirigió al cuarto donde cerró secamente la puerta y se echó sobre la cama a llorar en silencio. Su orgullo cada vez más se veía lejos, se estremeció al pensar ¿Qué podía esperar de alguien que solo la tomaba como mercancía? Se levantó y se limpió, esta vez cerro con seguro la puerta y tomo un vestido sencillo que le llegaba hasta las rodillas color blanco y sandalias tacón bajo. Se peinó levemente y amarro en una coleta baja que caía sobre su espalda hasta llegar a su cadera.

Un mareo recorrió su cuerpo provocándole un fuerte dolor estomacal, y simplemente trato de tranquilizarse. Abrió de nuevo la puerta y se dirigió a la mesa donde Tsunayoshi aún estaba comiendo algunas _Kalourias_ de forma placentera. Se dejó caer sobre la silla y lo miro con enojo.

— ¿Estas mejor?—comento mientras se limpiaba con una servilleta.

—Si—comento secamente y luego miro el plato de cordero sobre la mesa, se veía exquisito pero algo no le estaba cayendo bien y el dolor se intensifico nuevamente—. Lo siento, pero no voy a comer.

—Está bien, como desees—comento mientras Tsuna tomaba el tenedor e introducía la carne jugosa y exquisita del cordero a su boca.

Haru se levantó y luego se dirigió al cuarto de nuevo. Y el sueño la comenzaba a vencer pronto, se dejó caer sobre la cama y poco a poco sus parpados se volvieron pesados. Quizás, era inseguro conocer a este hombre, pero por lo menos era seguro que su madre no estaba sufriendo al verla así…

—Mama…—musito entre labios antes de caer totalmente dormida.

Tsunayoshi se terminó de comer y acepto el postre, luego Yamamoto tomo asiento frente al castaño con una sonrisa y despreocupado.

— ¿Y bien? ¿Qué te parece?

—Es una chica muy fuerte, ¿Sabes?—Comento Yamamoto—. Supongo que no se siente cómoda con la situación, ¿No?

—Sí, desde que supe de su accidente...pensé en ayudar a su familia, pero al final parece odiarme.

—Tsuna—comento Yamamoto—, No te preocupes. Quizás está asustada y todos sus recuerdos aún están llenándola de temor, quizás cuando llegue a casa y tenga a los demás cerca de ella pueda sentir confianza.

Tsuna asintió y se levantó, el tiempo en que se había tardado en irse ella debió suceder algo ¿No? , aunque se sintiera herida en el orgullo, eso no cambiaba el deseo de su estómago. Le hizo señas a Yamamoto para recogiera los platos y se acercó a la puerta del dormitorio, lo ventajoso de llevar las llaves del mismo era que podrías sorprender a quién quisieras, quizás la mala costumbre de Mukuro se le contagio un poco. Abrió la puerta y entrando antes de cerrar tras él.

La única lámpara iluminaba la habitación. Haru se había dormido con el hermoso vestido sencillo puesto. Parecía aún más frágil dormida que despierta. Tenía un brazo tendido sobre una almohada, mientras sus mejillas estaban sonrosadas. Tsunayoshi se acercó a ella y simplemente observo la fragilidad de su piel blanca, y la acaricio levemente en el rostro besándola sobre su frente.

Se irguió alejándose de ella, aun debía esperar que recuperara la memoria y quizás se sienta mejor. Si, él la ayudaría hasta el momento que le dijera la verdad. La observo de soslayo desde la puerta y luego cerro de nuevo con seguro, de verdad ella era una mujer muy testaruda pero en el fondo seria solo suya…

La entrada de Yamamoto había despertado a Haru de su sueño.

Le había llevado una bandeja de té al venir a despertarla y avisarle que de pronto aterrizarían, pero cuando se marchó, Haru estaba ocupada sirviéndose el té y bebiéndoselo.

—Aterrizaremos en Florencia dentro de media hora. Tsuna me pidió que le advirtiera que se aliste—comento Yamamoto—. Cúbrase bien, por favor.

—Gracias, Yamamoto-san.

Al salir del cuarto después de arreglarse y salir encontrándose con el castaño que estaba sobre su asiento. Debía recordar agradecer a Dios que le había enviado un hermoso ángel, y por supuesto a…

¡Florencia! ¡Como amaba Lorenzo Medici aquella ciudad para encargar los artistas más renombrados del Renacimiento para embellecer la ciudad!

Haru contuvo el aliento sentada en el Ferrari de Tsunayoshi en medio de la complicada circulación de la ciudad, sin perder detalles de las maravillas que la rodeaban. Tsuna se apartó de la calle principal aledaña al rio Amor para entrar en una calle cuyos edificios databan desde el siglo XVII.

—Uno de mis apartamentos está en la siguiente Calle—le informo mientras entraban en un parqueadero subterráneo.

Los ojos de Haru se ajustaron a la penumbra del parqueadero. A pesar de que Tsuna le había dicho que tenía algunos apartamentos en Italia y que de vez en cuando vivía en Florencia, no estaba del todo segura con respecto a su promesa de regresar a Japón.

Tsuna condujo hasta una puerta que daba a unas escaleras que los llevaron a un impresionante recibidor presidido por el escudo familiar sobre la puerta ¿Era el mismo en la entrada del avión?

—Ven. El ascensor esta por aquí—le dijo—. Mi apartamento esta en los pisos superiores. Lo elegi al reformar el palazzo.

—¿Palazzo?¿Quieres decir…?

Asintió y sonrío al verla llena de asombro. Ella miraba a su alrededor anonadada por la lujosa decoración del Edificio. Agradecía la reforma que había hecho junto a uno de sus amigos…

—Era la casa de la familia, si. El palazzo fue construido por Occtavvo de Vongola, que tenia negocios en Florencia. En la época de mi abuelo había estado un poco abandonado, al igual que el castillo en Sicilia, y cuando lo herede tome una decisión: o lo abandonaba y lo vendía o lo restauraba y encontraba la forma de rehabilitarlo. Lo más sensato era convertirlo en apartamentos o en una sede empresarial. De esa forma tendría el control sobre las obras que se hicieran en el.

— ¿Entonces viviremos…?—pregunto Haru cuando salían del ascensor un poco incomoda mientras lo seguía por el recibidor de mármol en dirección a dos puertas labradas.

—Quizás…—comento mientras abría las puertas de par en par.

La sala que estaba al otro lado de ellas era otro recibidor: una habitación rectangular de doble altura con una galería que rodeaba la parte superior. El techo tenía una hermosa cúpula decorada con escenas de la mitología. Y junto a las paredes llenos de hermosos cuadros parecía una escena de cuentos de hadas.

—La Famiglia Vongola es una de las más honorables en Sicilia, las artes no eran la excepción. Los primeros jefes de la familia recibían a los ingleses y los salones donde ser reunía junto a sus parejas eran peculiares…

—¿De qué forma?—pregunto curiosa.

Y observo una curva en sus labios de forma erótica y sensual lo que le hizo sonrojar y voltear el rostro. Y lamento haberlo preguntado sabiendo cuál era su respuesta, mientras caminaron por largo rato y luego miro el reloj de muñeca.

—Oh, son casi las cuatro. He llamado para pedir una cita en la tienda de un diseñador en la VíaTornabuoni. La encargada está al tanto de esto y te ayudara a elegir ropa, además de un traje de novia. No está lejos de aquí.

Se dio la vuelta y ella lo siguió hasta la entrada. Donde una mujer de pie con su cabello morado y ojos afinados resaltaba en la puerta, se acercaron y esta hizo una reverencia.

—Te presento aViper, mi ama de llaves. Te mostrara el resto de la casa mientras hago unas llamadas.

En otras palabras para ella significaba que aún no deseaba acercarse a ella hasta el momento de su matrimonio. Bueno, no le molestaba, pensó Haru cuando diez minutos más tarde la dejaron en las manos de una mujer de mediana Edad y una mirada viva que la observo por buen rato y después inclino la cabeza.

—Venga por aquí por favor.

Media hora después, Haru había visto todas las habitaciones de los dos pisos del Palazzo, y un hermoso e impresionante jardín en la azotea desde donde podían divisar señales de un helipuerto.

Estaba claro que a Tsuna le gustaba tanto lo moderno como lo antiguo y misterioso, pero admitió que el mobiliario actual se complementaba con las grandes salas y sus altos techos.

Su habitación estaba enfrente de la de Tsuna y tenía su propio baño y vestidor. Haru quedo aliviada cuando vio que Viper a pesar de todo conocía un poco el idioma. Al parecer había trabajado para uno de los amigos de Tsuna en Londres y Sicilia una temporada y eso le exigía un poco más del idioma. Después de trabajar para él, ella fue acogida y estaba contenta trabajando para Tsunayoshi.

—No interferiré en su modo de hacer las cosas—aseguro Haru captando su mensaje. Estaba segura que Tsuna no agradecería que su ama de llaves saliera despedida.

—He trabajado para uno de los Signores del duce cerca de Sicilia y para su abuelo y madre. Así que se hacer muy bien mi trabajo.

—Bien, pues yo no interferiré—espeto secamente.

En ese momento llamaron a la puerta del baño y oyó la voz de Tsuna:

—Es hora de marcharnos.

—Estoy casi lista—respondió—No tardare en secarme y vestirme…

Tsuna se volvió con una sonrisa al solo imaginarla desnuda saliendo de la ducha y secar su cuerpo restregándolo con la ío al pensar que pronto, solo dentro de poco tiempoella seria suya.

—Anunciare a la Tienda para decir que llegaremos más tarde de lo acordado.

Tsuna en su estudio, miraba por la ventana. No era el tipo de hombre que se dejara llevar por las necesidades de su cuerpo, ella era una mujer Natural, hermosa y todo para él.

¿Qué ropa podría escoger en la tienda de diseño? Se preguntó Haru. Observo la ropa sobre la cama que había desempacado poco antes de entrar a la ducha y tomo unos vaqueros de diseño, una camisa de seda, un jersey de Cachermira y un precioso abrigo tipo trenca. Eran elegantes y no estaban fuera de moda, junto a unas botas de cuero.

Tsuna la esperaba en el salón principal y cuando llego la condujo a la puerta y le dijo:

—Tardaremos menos andando hasta la ViaTornabuoni—le informo mientras caminaban por la calle, ignorando su enfado—.Por aquí. Acortaremos tomando esta calle estrecha que sale a la plaza…

Haru se olvido de su enfado y contuvo el aliento al ver la esplendorosa belleza que la rodeaba. Deseo tener más tiempo para disfrutar cada parte de este esplendoroso paisaje medieval y entrelazado con la arquitectura moderna le daba un encanto sutil de cuentos de hadas.

La Viatérmino siendo una calle amplia de imponentes edificios, con tiendas exquisitas para comprar los detalles más glamurosos y sofisticados de Italia, tanto que a Haru le costó dar un paso adelante cuando el portero uniformado de una de las tiendas abrió la puerta para ellos.

De inmediato, una mujer de vestido impecable más parecía una modelo con su piel torneada por el sol de Italia y su cabello negro junto a los labios sensuales, y provocativos pero en sus ojos se hallaba un tono de malicia y coraje que estremeció a Haru se dirigía hacia ellos dirigiendo su atención más a Tsuna que a ella. Ella no comprendió lo habían hablado, pero de inmediato los llevaron a la parte trasera de la tienda y la mujer se dirigio junto a ellos presentada como la direttrice de la tienda.

—Recini su mensaje y se lo comunique a Kozato-san, Sawada-san—informo la mujer en inglés—. El mismo le ha regalado varios vestidos traídos desde milan.

Estaba claro que les parecía un gran honor que Tsunayoshi recibiera esa muestra de cortesía de uno de sus "amigos", Haru tuvo que reconocer que aquella mujer estaba muy impresionada por el hombre varonil y castaño a su lado…

—No es alta, eso es bueno para usted—comento estudiando a Haru con una sonrisa y el correspondió igualmente—, pero es perfecta para vuestro regalo. Si me acompañan…

—Me temo que no podrá ser posible—espeto Tsunayoshi disculpándose—Tengo una cita de negocios. Dejo a mi prometida en sus manos y regresare en un par de horas.

Tomo la mano de Haru besándola sutilmente y la direttrice pareció un poco indiferente al asunto, y Haru, al ver alejarse a Tsunayoshi, se sintió con menos tensión el estremecimiento se había expandido por todo el cuerpo.

La llevaron a una sala donde le señalaron una silla para sentarse mientras algunas empleadas le mostraban varios trajes que, según la direttrice, eran la última colección.

Haru, no se preocupó tanto por las marcas, reconoció que aquella ropa era muy especial. Al final, eligió un vestido de encaje blanco tradicional junto a un corpiño en forma de corazón que resaltaba su cuello delicado y habían elegido algunos de los accesorios para el vestido, sino también para el resto de su desmesurado viaje.

Si su madre la hubiera podido ver asi…el vestido la hacía ver un poco mas alta y realzaba su fina cintura. Una chaqueta ajustada de encaje con mangas y quizás la cola era tan larga y pesada que harutemio no poder andar con ella.

—Es perfecto—declaro la mujer de cabello negro con sus ojos afilados—. Al parecer nuestro regalo le encantara a Sawada-san.

Le entregaron la colección más informal de la casa de Milán. Empezaba a sentirse cansada cuando Tsunayoshi entro en la tienda.

—¿Tienes todo lo que necesitas? —pregunto.

Haru asintió un poco resentida.

Agradecieron a la mujer y ella prometio enviar sus presentes a su apartamento al dia siguiente.

—¿Tienes hambre, _Cara mia_? —pregunto Tsunayoshi al salir a la oscura calle.

Su orgullo le hacia retorcer y negarse ante tal invitación, pero su estomago gruño haciéndole sonrojar y desviar la mirada aun lado.

—Al parecer mucho—comento Tsunayoshi en tono burlon—Hay un restaurante aquí cerca. Su comida es sencilla, pero excelente. Te gustara, _cara mia_.

El restaurante estaba en una calle estrecha y se sentaron en una de las mesa en la calle.

—¿Quieres pedir algo, amore? —ofrecio cuando les llevaron los menus—. El pinzimonio son verduras con aceite de oliva…

—Suena muy bien—comento al parecer sin interés, pero era mas su pasión hacia Italia. Que habia soñado con pasar algún diaasi, pero no de esta forma.

—Después, si no te resulta pesado, podrías probar la lasagne al forno. Es una exquisita especialidad de Florencia y la mejor del mundo—aseguro el con una sonrisa.

Haru sonrojada se volvió y asintió.

A su alrededor había varias parejas y familias comiendo y charlando animadamente y Haru sintió cierta envidia. Desde la muerte de su madre no habia sentido la sensación de calidez que proporcionaba la familia y quizás un noviazgo...

—Mañana iremos al banco—le dijo tsunayoshi—. Tienes que firmar unos papeles. Y tenemos que sacar el anillo de la familia y otras joyas de la caja de seguridad. Se puede embellecer el anillo y arreglar quizás, aunque no sea necesario.

Ya le habían servido el primer plato, pero haru no tenia ganas de nada. ¿Acaso habia sido un sarcasmo o un halago?¿O la consideraba una tonta con el anillo?

—¿Qué ocurre? —pregunto el.

—No me siento comoda con la idea de llevar una joya cara—reconocióharu—. Y menos una joya familiar. ¿Qué pasaría si la pierdo?

Trataba de encontrar una forma de evitar este matrimonio, no importaba si luchar hasta el último momento. Tsunayoshi sonrío después de unos segundos en comprender el último acto de defensa de la mujer.

—Yo soy el Jefe de la familia y tu mi prometida. Se espera que lleves ese anillo. Y si tratas de eludirlo, _cara_ no será suficiente esa tonta excusa.

Ella lo miro desalentada y volvió a ver el plato frente suyo.

—Ahora, comete la cena o Luigi pensara que no te gusta la comida, y ese es el peor insulto que le puedes hacer a un chef florentino.

A la mañana siguiente, Tsunayoshi le dio un poco más de tiempo a Haru para ver la ciudad de camino al banco. Ella se había colocado una de sus vestidos rechazando las prendas nuevas, y tomo una ropa relajante para un dia tan caluroso como los veranos en Londres.

Su piel palida y cabello negro brillaban a la luz del mediodía, ella estaba tan ocupada mirando las estructuras de los edificios como para fijarse en las miradas de los hombres que atraía, Tsunayoshi era consciente de ello; y sonrio, para luego pensar amargamente cuanto podría suceder si ella estaba dispuesta a huir: la envidia era un mal que llenaba medio mundo y el tenia el premio que envidiaban, una mujer reservada solo para el.

—Por aquí.

La orden de Tsunayoshi le recordó a Haru lo mucho que odiaba su arrogancia, y se volvió para verlo llena de rencor.

Pronto llegaron al banco y, una vez superados los trámites para abrir una cuenta, bajaron hasta una sala vigilada por cámaras y guardias armados. Les entregaron una llave y los llevaron a una sala privada con varias sillas y una mesa.

Un guardia les trajo la caja de seguridad, que Tsunayoshi abrió con una llave, Dejándolos solos en la sala. Haru contuvo el aliento al ver las antiguas joyas y aparto la vista. Encontró algún tipo de sentimiento acerca de esas joyas antiguas que pertenecían a la familia Vongola, pues solían despertar la codicia de mucha gente.

Tsunayoshi recordó la última vez que había visto abrir aquella caja fue en aquel instante en el que su Federicco le confeso que era heredero de Vongola y era parte de su familia, eso lo hizo enojar en tanto que tuvo la sensación de cerrar la caja de un golpe, agarrar a Haru de la mano y salir de aquel lugar.

Pero a pesar de todo no lo hacía, quizás por ¿Orgullo? ¿Temor? no esas no eran las causas algo era tan acogedor en ese lugar tan oscuro e impasible que le traía recuerdos con aquel hombre llamado Federicco le había tomado quizás afecto al ver tal repercusión después de tantos años, él ahora debía superar los fantasmas de Vongola tras esas joyas y su total aceptación por parte de la organización.

Sus dedos se cerraron en torno a la caja de terciopelo que recordaba a Federicco Vongola como un hombre veraz e íntegro a pesar de sus errores.

—Aquí está —le dijo a Haru bruscamente, cerrando la caja suavemente antes de abrir la caja del anillo—. La leyenda dice que, cuando la mujer que lleva el anillo es pura, la piedra brilla con especial claridad. _Nono_ siempre dijo que la piedra no era del todo transparente—añadió con cinismo mientras Haru miraba incrédula la enorme esmeralda rectangular rodeada de diamantes.

—No…No puedo colocármelo—protesto—. Es demasiado ostentoso y no me sentiría bien con un guarda armado a mi lado. Debe de valer…—ella sacudió la cabeza y Tsunayoshi frunció el ceño al ver su disgusto por el anillo, ¿despreciaba una joya tan valiosa por su estúpido orgullo?

—Veamos si te vale antes de discutir si lo llevarás o no —le dijo él fríamente.

Haru sintió que la mano le temblaba cuando Tsunayoshi tomo su muñeca y deslizo suavemente el anillo en su dedo. El peso era incómodo. Haru frunció el ceño y sobre todo ahora de nuevo ceder ante sus órdenes le molesto aún más y quiso quitárselo rápido.

— ¡No te lo quites!

La dureza de la voz de Tsuna la detuvo. Él la estudio detenidamente levantando la mano con el anillo con una sonrisa.

— ¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó ella, inquieta.

—Míralo y dime qué ves.

Haru obedeció.

—Nada. No veo nada —le dijo, confundida y molesta.

El anillo se veía tan brillante y hermoso, la esmeralda tenía una claridad en su mano pálida y delicada a pesar del trabajo de costurera que tenía.

—Lo digo en serio. No pienso llevarlo —le dijo ella.

—Ya veremos. Desde luego, lo tendrás que llevar el domingo, cuando vayamos a la iglesia para la primera lectura de las amonestaciones matrimoniales —le informó.

Al salir del banco, Haru pensó ¿quién sentiría envidia al ver su anillo?¿Hana? ¿Quién? ¿Su padre? Imaginar la reacción de la única familia que le quedaba si apareciera en su boda con ese anillo, lo vendería sin más ni menos.

Para animarse se dedicó a pensar en las hermosas flores del jardín en su antiguo hogar que se desvanecía en la penumbra de los recuerdos, muy pocos habían regresado con exactitud y ver el sol entre la espesa capa de nubes en Namimori. Y lo cierto era que, si soportaba toda esta manipulación, y que Tsunayoshi…le hiciera suya, era por su hogar, por su honor… ¿No?

* * *

**Ciao a todos! Bueno aquí está el capítulo de Lazos de odio pues me ha costado por lo largo que ha sido pero espero que les guste y disculpen la tardanza épocas de exámenes eso es lo que me tiene en esta forma.**


	8. Resignacion

**Lazos de Odio**

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn © Akira Amano**

**Lazos de Odio© Violet Winspear**

* * *

**Capítulo 8  
**

¿Quién pensaría que una boda como esta necesitaría de tanta estrategia? Pero Haru sospechaba que era por el vestido y no por ella por lo que el "Regalo" que le entregaron a Tsunayoshi tenía tantos detalles, hasta el punto de invitarla a un Spa el día anterior. De allí Haru salió masajeada, depilada y según "relajada" hasta el último punto de su cuerpo.

Pensaba en cómo se sentiría si todo esto fuese lleno de amor mientras le ataban el corsé del corpiño, en como seria ver ante el altar al hombre que amaba.

Pero eso no iba a ocurrir, porque esto era solamente por pagar la absurda deuda de su padre.

—Tienes que tirar más fuerte—decía la estilista a la mujer que vestía mientras ella sentía que no le quedaba aire en los pulmones.

Le habían hecho un peinado recogido alto en el pelo con brillantes, a juego con los bordados en el vestido. Una maquillista había trabajado horas con ella hasta darle el aspecto de no llevar maquillaje, sino solo un ligero brillo y toque de sombras en sus ojos color chocolate y que los hacían parecer enormes y reflejaba el brillo del anillo.

Para cuando termino la estilista al ver su cintura estrecha, ella pensaba estar a punto de desmayarse.

—Mírate en el espejo—le dijo.

El reflejo que vio le era totalmente extraño a ella. Sus ojos reflejaban unas pestañas tan negras, y aquellos labios tan rosados que no podían ser los suyos. El ajustado corpiño resaltaba sus pechos y su fina cintura, mientras sus piernas parecían interminables gracias a los zapatos de tacón bajo y a las medias con ligas blancas que le llegaban hasta el muslo.

La perfección de su vestido la hizo sentir aún más triste, porque se podrían decir que sería un traje de la que cualquier novia podría usar feliz y orgullosa el día de su boda. Y sobre todo al darle no solo el anillo Tsunayoshi le había entregado en su habitación del hotel una pequeña caja forrada con satén, donde descansaba un collar de dos hilos con hermosas perlas, un broche de rubíes resplandecieron con un destello rojo oscuro, contrastando con la palidez de las perlas.

Una de las mujeres tomo el collar y rodeo su cuello con el collar, y junto a ellas venia una nota de Tsunayoshi:

_"Deja que estas perlas sean tus lágrimas y reserva en la soledad tu sonrisa para mí. No veas la aglomeración, ni el clima sino la suerte que hay en este día especial para ambos"_

El significado de esas palabras la coloco nerviosa, hubiera roto el collar pero estaba hecho de seda muy resistente.

—Bene—declaro la estilista—. Ahora, la falda.

Mientras la estilista colocaba la falda, Haru se volvió para ver la ventana donde a lo lejos le recordó aquella vez que visito a Tsunayoshi al club, para suplicar que no se vengara de su padre. En vez de ello, él había vuelto su ataque contra ella. Llevándose la mano, donde sentía un extraño dolor hacía varios días.

Un dolor que a veces le provocaba un nudo en la garganta, haciendo que deseara llorar para sentir alivio. Nervios, miedo, odio, una combinación de todo un poco; cada latido, cada ruido del reloj de pared le recordaba que el tiempo cada vez se hacía más corto y pronto vendrían por ella para llevarla a la iglesia.

Una hora después, cuando tanto la falda como la cola estuvieron al gusto de la estilista, Haru pensó que había sido capaz de vestirse sola.

Recordó cuando llegaron después de ir al banco unos días antes, y al llegar a la cafetería en la esquina donde un hombre trato de seducirla, pero era un total estúpido fanfarrón que le producía verdadera ira.

Tsunayoshi apareció tiempo después, comparando a aquel estúpido con este orgulloso hombre quedaba por el suelo, pero eso cuando apareció el castaño ella sintió su orgullo herido pero con dolor afronto que el poder que influenciaba al mundo entero estaba delante de él.

De pie frente a una de las pinturas de sus antecesores en su apartamento encontró a Haru admirando las facciones de cada uno de los hombres serios y siempre destacaba alguna facción semejante al hombre a su lado, pero dos de los retratos mostraban tal magnitud de calidez y ternura que eso la lleno de tristeza al sentir la presencia del castaño.

—¿Cansada de hacer turismo?

—Si—admitió ella—. Me duelen los pies. Pensaba en leer alguno de los libros que compre sobre la ciudad. Algunos están en italiano.

—¿Has comido?

Haru sacudió la cabeza.

—No. Solo un café en la esquina—se detuvo y miro distante sin emoción alguna y casi al punto de demostrar enojo.

— ¿No te gusto?

—Sí. Pero…— ¿quizás mencionar que apareció uno de esos tontos que trataban de engatusarla sería buena idea? —Me cayó mal un tipo que apareció de repente, supongo que es el riesgo de estar sola en Florencia ¿No?

—Quizás…—comento con un tono seco que hizo estremecer a Haru lo cual desvió la mirada—. Quizás las atenciones que te presentaron fueron de agrado ¿No?

— ¡No! —exclamo enojada devolviendo la mirada llena de obstinación contra Tsuna cuyos ojos aun endurecidos por la vida y que ahora presentaban un brillo siniestro— ¡Pues a mí no me gustan esas atenciones!

Cruzada de brazos, enojada con un leve rubor parecía una niña a la que no consentían, entendiendo Tsunayoshi que decía en serio sus palabras se tornó suave con ella por un instante.

—¿Qué te parece si pido a Viper que traiga algo de comer y lo suba al jardín de la azotea? Mientras puedes leer esos libros en italiano.

Haru lo miraba asombrada y Tsuna simplemente sonrío, era la primera vez que lo veía sonreír tan tiernamente como en el retrato de uno del primer antecesor de Vongola.

"No quería hacer esto" pensó Haru frente a las puertas de la Iglesia en la que se leerían las amonestaciones de su matrimonio por primera vez. Tsunayoshi la tomo del brazo para que continuara a su lado.

Para aquel día Haru había elegido una falda azul oscuro de lino y una camiseta color violeta con un chal de seda. Al ver a Tsunayoshi con traje almidonado y corbata, se molestó al saber que sus colores combinaban con los suyos como un príncipe del renacimiento.

La esmeralda del anillo brillaba más que nunca a la luz del sol, atrayendo las miradas de la gente a la entrada de la iglesia, aunque Haru no sabía si eso era bueno o malo.

Aunque nadie hizo mención alguna, estaba más que claro que el resto de los miembros conocían a Tsunayoshi, y sintió sus miradas sobre ellos.

La gente entro en la congregación y se arrodillo en sus bancos para orar. Haru quiso imitarlos en el banco más cercano, pero vio a Tsuna sacudir la cabeza y seguir caminando por el pasillo central. Frente a ellos, el pastor oraba con la cabeza inclinada en medio del salón cerca de una plataforma.

Cuando llegaron a los primeros bancos frente a la plataforma que los separaba de un pulpito monumental e instrumentos antiguos y en buen estado, Haru abrió los ojos al ver grabado el escudo de la familia Vongola. Incomoda, tomo asiento y oro por su padre, porque quizás si tuvo amigos estén bien y, sorprendentemente que Tsunayoshi se pudiera reconciliar con el pasado y la dejara en paz para que ambos pudieran ser felices cada uno por su lado.

Aunque sabía el motivo por el cual estaba allí, no estaba preparada para escuchar del todo sus votos. Sus ojos se nublaron al recordar un montón de imágenes incompletas: un paseo con sus padres en un día soleado, la vida en el instituto, luego unas personas sin rostro que al parecer eran sus amigos y luego el día que despertó del accidente donde su madre había muerto, confundida había perdido parte de su vida, sus memorias y junto a ello el beso que le dio Tsunayoshi imponiendo su voluntad…

Después de la ceremonia en la que hablaron en italiano en vez de sentirse alegre por las promesas de amor que compartirían, se sintió culpable y falsa. El pastor con un traje convencional muy formal se dirigió a ellos felicitándolos, incrementando la incomodidad de Haru.

—Si tienes algún asunto que hablar, mujer. Estoy aquí disponible—comento en un inglés perfecto que le sorprendió.

—Hemos adelantado nuestros planes de casarnos—informo Tsuna con cierta frialdad—. Por eso agradecemos su cooperación.

El hombre inclino levemente la cabeza y sostuvo con ternura una de las manos de Tsunayoshi hablando en italiano a lo cual el asintió, luego condujo al exterior a Haru con una mano en su espalda, de forma posesiva. Llegaron al auto y colocándose ambos el cinturón de seguridad condujeron en dirección al Palazzo, Haru se volvió a un lado mientras miraba como las luces de la ciudad se encendían indicando que la noche llegaba sobre la ciudad.

—¿No les parece extraño a tu madre y a tus amigos el hecho de no conocerme? ¿Qué nunca nos presentamos? —pregunto Haru, haciendo un intento desesperado por aplazar la boda.

Tsuna negó con la cabeza.

—A ellos no les interesa. Para mi madre y amigos, basta con que me case. Creo que habían perdido la esperanza de que alguna vez lo hiciera.

— ¡Oh! ¿Porque? —por un momento sintió curiosidad sobre ese aspecto de su vida. No dudaba que era un experto con las mujeres, por lo varonil que era, sin embargo, era extraño y aun asombroso que no se hubiera casado, a pesar de tener éxito en las finanzas y la herencia de Vongola sobre sus hombros.

—Porque no tengo ningún otro hermano—respondió Tsuna—. Es cuestión de honor y orgullo familiar asegurar una buena vida a su familia antes de buscar esposa.

—El negocio del matrimonio—dijo con amargura Haru—si tu no fueras rico, yo no sería adecuada para ti ¿Verdad?

—¿No? —estaba conduciendo y el volvió sus ojos hacia ella, un brillo en sus ojos la hizo estremecer—. Como dices, soy lo bastante poderoso para elegir. Sin duda, aun me sorprende que en Sicilia prevalezcan algunas costumbres un poco absurdas, condenando a cualquiera que no las siga obligándolos a vivir al margen de la sociedad. Si, ahora tengo lo que deseo pero no olvido de dónde vengo.

El brillo de sus ojos la inmovilizo mientras hablaba y volvía la vista hacia el frente dejando escapar una exclamación al hablar de sus años.

—No olvidare las acusaciones de aquellas personas que nos despreciaron a mi madre y a mí, el abandono de mi padre y el apodo que me dieron desde aquel entonces, donde la ira que vivía en mí y el sentido de injusticia de la vida me obligaban a estar impotente ante todo y solo podría desquitarme con la tierra, apretar los dientes y jurarme que un día…regresaría con el poder suficiente para cambiar esas estupideces y vean la magnitud del cambio a través de mis decisiones.

Su risa irónica y gutural, peculiar en él; llena de la amargura de sus recuerdos y sentimientos más profundos.

—Y esa decisión eres tú, Haru, y dentro de poco frente a la congregación, serás mi esposa.

Ahora en la habitación del hotel, Haru miraba su imagen después de que la abandonaran las estilistas, estudiando la mirada de sus ojos, que no era esperanza y emoción, sino de una persona enjaulada, en el dolor y la desesperación.

Se sobresaltó cuando oyó que alguien llamaba a la puerta. Cobro ánimos y se dispuso a abrir. Cuando lo hizo se encontró con una mujer quizás de la misma edad que ella; sin duda era italiana, su cabello rubio daba indicio de ello vestida con un traje de seda azul aguamarina y un bonito sombrero con flores.

—Hola, Es hora de salir…—dijo en inglés, su atractiva y alegre cara se ilumino sonriente—. Soy Sasagawa Kyoko, una amiga de tu prometido. Mi esposo y yo hemos venido para llevarte a la iglesia.

Kyoko Sasagawa miro su reloj de pulsera.

—Tenemos unos cuantos minutos, así que, ¿podría pasar para hablar contigo? Sin duda debes estar nerviosa por el hecho de casarte en Italia. Estas un poco pálida.

—Sí, adelante—Haru abrió más la puerta para que entrara la mujer, algo en ella le parecía familiar y un tono en su voz le indicaba que no era italiana a pesar del rubio de su cabello y sus ojos dorados.

—Mi esposo, Enma, nos espera en la recepción—explico Kyoko con una sonrisa amable—. Enma es italiano, con alguna mezcla irlandesa, pero veo que eres japonesa. Tienes un hermoso cabello, _signorina_ Miura, y ya que, de cierta forma Tsuna me recuerda a mi _fratello_, no me sorprende que haya escogido una esposa tan morena en lo referente al cabello. Mi _fratello_ Ryohei se casó con una japonesa; a algunos italianos les fascinan las morenas, además de la rubias.

—Dime, Kyoko-san…—comento Haru mientras acomodaba algunas piezas del peinado en su cabeza— ¿eres italiana de nacimiento?

Kyoko sonrió y simplemente negó con la cabeza

— Soy japonesa al igual que tú, Haru-chan—comento sonriente—. Vaya que cabello tan liso tienes, _Signorina_ fue difícil aprender el idioma nativo pero fue posible gracias a Tsuna.

—Comprendo—respondió con una sonrisa forzada—. Pero por lo menos eres rubia natural ¿No? Ni siquiera pareces japonesa.

Sasagawa Kyoko tenía el pelo rubio y llevaba unos pequeños pendientes de diamantes color claro, su sonrisa era encantadora y era extremadamente bella, pensó Haru, pero algo en sus ojos dorados reflejaban una preocupación profunda y sincera por todos los que parecían estar en dificultades.

—Es típico de Tsuna traerte de inmediato a Italia, sin darte tiempo para adaptarte al clima y a las costumbres—Kyoko puso la mano con gentileza sobre la de Haru—. ¡Estos tontos! En público son tan hostiles y distantes, pero, en privado son amorosos y apasionados. ¡Cuánto pueden amar y odiar! Aunque no siempre entienden lo que necesita una mujer, o mejor aún, no se percatan de las otras necesidades de una mujer, distinta a las de ellos. Lo sé, signorina…el amor de un italiano puede ser una especie de prisión porque, como te dije, Tsuna es semejante a mi hermano.

Cuando Kyoko toco su mano algo en su cuerpo reacciono a ella, inmediatamente su mente divago en una laguna de recuerdos en donde pudo divisar una chica de cabello rubio que sonreía junto a ella en una pastelería familiar en Namimori, Haru pudo sentirse tensa. movió bruscamente negando con su cabeza para poder tener clara la visión de lo que ocurría…Sus recuerdos de joven cuando vivía en Japón estaban regresando poco a poco junto a esta mujer y la hizo estremecer.

—¿Sucede algo, signorina? —pregunto un poco desconcertada Kyoko.

—No es nada, Kyoko-san…Es solo que…

Pensando en sus recuerdos y luego sentir que las palabras de Kyoko describían la desconcertante actitud de Tsuna hacia ella…era cautiva de su pasión, sin amarlo.

Como si adivinara sus palabras reflejadas en sus ojos, Kyoko dijo en voz baja.

—Supongo que no has conocido a la madre de Tsuna, si es tu primer viaje a Italia.

Haru negó con la cabeza, sin darse cuenta que jugueteaba con el anillo que adornaba su mano izquierda.

—Tsuna me ha hablado levemente de ella, pero él es su hijo y, todos pensamos en algún momento bien de nuestros padres. ¿La conoces, Kyoko-chan?

—Sí, Enma y yo la conocimos antes de que Tsuna viviera en Italia, vivía en Japón con mis padres y la reconocí al verla en mi luna de miel en Sicilia junto a una de las islas que le pertenecen a Tsuna.

— ¿Qué clase de persona es? —Haru trato de hablar con serenidad, pero estaba creando la imagen de ella en su mente. Como una mujer posesiva y dura, que no la aceptaría por no conocerla—.¿Te agrado?

—Es una mujer de admirar—respondió Kyoko—. La vida no la trato muy bien cuando quedo viuda, hasta que Tsuna se convirtió en un hombre exitoso y heredero de Vongola y le pudo dar todo lo que necesitaba. Vive en una de las islas de Tsuna, pero no en casas extremadamente grandes. Sin duda, Tsuna te dijo que construyo dos casas cuando compro la fortaleza de Dovima.

—No me ha dicho mucho, todo lo que se, es que allí será nuestra luna de miel.

—Te gustara—Kyoko sonrío, infundiéndole confianza—. Como en casi todas las islas de Tsuna, todo lo que había en ellas eran ruinas de castillos y fortalezas que se usó hace mucho tiempo, para ver a los piratas y encender fogatas para alertar en algunas laderas y disparar los cañones desde las murallas de Venecia, ahora rodean la residencia. Tsuna construyo casas dentro de las ruinas y el resto se utilizó para crear jardines y villas. En las murallas, veras grabado el emblema de la familia, que dice Enma que es un buen escudo de armas.

—¿De verdad? —Haru sonrío un poco—.¿Porque supones que tu esposo dice eso?

—Bueno, porque el a pesar de todo él es italiano bañado por las historias familiares y también porque dice que Tsuna es un hombre con un corazón fuerte. Tú sabes que él ha tenido que luchar para poder llegar al éxito, no tenía nada y luego su único pariente le tuvo en cuenta y ahora conquisto a una chica como tú.

—¿Yo? —dijo Haru, asombrada—. Estoy muy nerviosa al pensar que su madre puede rechazarme.

—Es verdad que ella es muy especial, cuando se trata del matrimonio—contesto Kyoko—, pero si lo amas, podrás demostrarle cuanto lo aprecias y ella se vera satisfecha.

Su corazón dejo de latir por un instante al oír de nuevo esa palabra que de los labios de Tsuna no había escuchado: Amor y, para esconder lo que se podría mostrar en sus ojos miro el reloj en la pared.

—Es hora de irnos, ¿nos vamos?

—Si—Kyoko se acercó a Haru y tomo nuevamente sus manos con más fuerza—. No te preocupes, todo terminara pronto. Además son muy poco los invitados y será como una fiesta.

—Tsuna dijo que sería una ceremonia pequeña ¿Cuantos invitados habrá?

—No estoy segura, pero no muchos—Kyoko apretó nuevamente las manos—. Tienes que entender que Tsuna tiene amigos personales y de negocios en Italia y el mundo y ellos esperan estar presentes en su boda; es un asunto de _Fierezza_ , una palabra italiana que significa el honor y orgullo de la familia. ¿Qué me dices de tu familia y amigos?

—Mi padre está de viaje—Haru sintió el calor de las manos de Kyoko sobre las suyas—. Tenía algunos amigos en Londres, pero por razones laborales no vendrían a Italia, a mi boda.

—Entonces estarás un poco solitaria—señalo Kyoko, comprendiéndola—. Me alegro que Enma y yo podamos acompañarte. Creo que mi esposo te agradara. Ahora, déjame verte para comprobar todo en orden.

—Es precioso tu vestido y estilo te sienta bien, así como la flor de loto, que hace resaltar tu cabello. ¡Y que joyas más hermosas!

—Son un regalo de Tsuna—Haru paso la mano, acariciando su sedosidad—. En Inglaterra, creen bobadas sobre que las perlas dan mala suerte.

—Shhh, no debes mencionar la mala suerte en tu boda—comento guiñando un ojo.

Haru observo que Kyoko sonreía…todavía conservaba la picardía y las costumbres un poco de Japón.

—Toma la flores—Kyoko le extendió las flores que tenía cerca—Las orquídeas de verdad son hermosas y aquí están las margaritas para los invitados. ¿Y no se quiénes son nuestras damas de honor, ni la música o los bocadillos de nuestra recepción? —se le escapo su suspiro tembloroso—. Casi…no puedo creer que estaré casada en pocos minutos.

—Una vez que estés en la iglesia con Tsuna, estarás más tranquila. Ven—Kyoko la llevo a la puerta—, Nos reuniremos con Enma.

Haru sintió sus piernas torpes mientras ella y Kyoko con la bandeja de margaritas en las manos se dirigían al ascensor. Había tomado un poco de té pero no pudo comer y pensó que el frio que sentía era por no haber comido nada. Pedía a Dios que no se desmayara en el altar, con esos italianos amigos de Tsuna, mirándola. Dirían que era una tonta al desmayarse por casarse con un hombre rico, poderoso y lleno de Fierezza.

¿Sentía Tsuna orgullo por lograr traerla a Italia para casarse con ella, después de comprarla con el dinero que su padre término deshaciéndose de él entre sus dedos?

En la recepción del hotel conoció al alto y atractivo esposo de Kyoko, quien abandono su búsqueda al verlas y se dirigió a ellas fijándose en Haru sus ojos carmesí con destellos verdes, en su cara blanca y su cabello carmesí.

Era un poco guapo, pero su presencia era percibida desde cualquier punto de la sala, tal vez no fuera siempre tan amable, pero si un caballero.

—Aquí están por fin—dijo con voz grave—. Empezaba a creer que pasarían todo el dia charlando.

Kyoko le hablo en italiano a su marido y se volvió para mirar a Haru.

—Enma, amore ella es la signorina Haru la futura esposa de Tsuna.

Le extendió la mano a la novia, y ella recibió con agrado su saludo. En un instante se sintió tambaleante y rápidamente recupero la compostura al sonreír al hombre de cabello carmesí.

—Haru, espero que solo sea las flores las que se conserven hermosas y distantes en tu boda.

Se dirigio a la entrada mientras Kyoko sonrío brevemente.

—Enma tiene un humor un poco sarcástico, aunque antes no era asi. Pero él y Tsuna se llevan bien por eso, conservando algo de los rasgos quiero con toda el alma, pero es imposible callar su sinceridad…tu quieres a Tsuna ¿no?

Allí en la recepción del palazzo se miraban de frente y súbitamente un gesto de dolor e indiferencia cruzo el rostro de kyoko.

—¡Lo sabia! —exclamo—. Tsuna, como mi hermano ryohei, inicio su propia guerra para encontrar a su cleopatra, ¿No es asi?

—Temo que si…—susurro haru.

Enma, regreso anunciando que debían apresurarse, él, kyoko y haru salieron al lujoso auto que los llevaría a la iglesia.

Ya era un hecho, se dijo Haru aun con frio a pesar de usar el hermoso abrigo de vison que Tsuna le regalo. Sostenia el ramo de flores, escuchando la voz gutural y madura de Enma Kozato quien le hablaba de la isla donde el y kyoko viven con su hijo que esta bajo el cuidado de una de sus guardianes, mientras ellos asistían a la boda de Tsuna.

—¿Cuándo conocieron a Tsuna? —pregunto Haru.

—Hace algunos años, cuando éramos jóvenes y su abuelo era el líder de la familia. Había salido de japon después del incidente de su padre y luego llego a Italia a trabajar para nono, nos aliamos al momento que el heredo el mando de Vongola y arreglamos un asunto con un hombre extremadamente peligroso como jefe de la familia Shimmon y nos respaldó delante del avance aéreo de nuestras compañías, asegurando el futuro de mi familia gracias a un hombre que lucho grazie a Dio.

Haru sentía los ojos de Enma fijos en ella, mientras hablaba. ¿Acaso sospechaba de la compra que Tsuna había hecho con ella compensando los daños que el mundo le había causado?

—Me alegro por Kyoko y por ti—dijo, deseando con tristeza que esa alegría fuera sincera mientras se acercaban a la hermosa iglesia en las afueras de cúpula vitral con paredes blancas hechas a bases de rocas tan antiguas como la torre de pisa.

Su corazón palpito rápidamente. En unos minutos, estaría unida a Tsunayoshi Sawada para siempre. Y cuando las campanas anunciaban con su sonido metálico el comienzo de su matrimonio, Haru acepto resignada su destino.

* * *

**Ciao a todos! Bueno aquí está el capítulo de Lazos de odio pues me ha costado por lo largo que ha sido pero espero que les guste y disculpen la tardanza épocas de exámenes eso es lo que me tiene en esta forma y bueno arreglando asuntos más que todos académicos.**


	9. Trampa

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn © Akira Amano**

**Lazos de Odio© Violet Winspear**

* * *

**Capítulo 9:**

En el altar de la iglesia, Tsunayoshi la esperaba acompañado de una mujer y rápidamente Haru supo que era su madre. Un poco más baja que el, con su cara pálida junto al cabello largo envuelto en un hermoso moño arriba mientras su cabello caía con algunos visos blancos en su nuca. Aun mantenía aquella belleza que quizás en su juventud fue aun mas perturbadora, sus ojos castaños no miraban con desprecio como lo esperaba Haru; eran un poco sombríos y de una expresión carismática pero distante, casi triste y se fijaron en ella mientras se acercaba con su vestido de cola larga sostenida por una mujer de cabello violeta junto a Kyoko que al momento de llegar se apartaron hacia donde estaban los otros invitados.

Al detenerse frente a la madre de su prometido, Haru no sabía qué hacer si sonreír o entristecerse. Tuvo una extraña sensación en la que una imagen apareció con una sonrisa en una casa y la recibía esplendorosa pestañeo para disipar el recuerdo perturbador, como si estuviera dormida y, aunque Tsuna le hablo esa sensación no se disipo.

— Permíteme presentarte a mi madre, Haru. hace poco me dijo que si me casaría con una desconocida, al menos esperaba que fuera encantadora—sonrió a ambas, que en un instante serian sus únicos parientes; una vestida de un traje color melocotón con un sombrero que combinaba con el mismo junto a unos hermosos pendientes claros y la otra con un esplendoroso traje de novia.

Eran como los dos lados de aquel hombre.

Entonces, con un suave movimiento por su timidez, Sawada Nana se adelanto cerca de Haru, tomo sus manos con fuerza y la abrazo besándola en la mejilla.

—Haz feliz a Tsu-kun—le dijo en un perfecto japonés con leve acento italiano.

—Lo…Intentare—contesto sin atreverse a mirar a Tsuna.

Un instante después, cruzaban los dos escalones que los separaban del altar y Haru noto, como si fuese un sueño, de que los miraban…ojos claros, oscuros y de muchos colores brillando con un tono de seriedad envuelta en una felicidad maliciosa en pieles claras semi-bronceadas…desde los asientos atrás, donde algunas paredes estaban envueltas en flores de un olor hermoso iluminados por tenues lámparas.

Haru percibió el olor de las velas aromáticas, el aroma de las flores y de los claveles que portaban los hombres en una mezcla sutil. Se percato de la presencia de la Sawada Nana detrás de ellos junto al padrino, que vestía tan formalmente como el novio pero con un sombrero Fedora, el cual estaba tan erguido y su piel pálido con un leve matiz bronceado le hacía ver excepcional con la blanca delicadeza de Haru.

La boda continúo de una forma normal a excepción de que las palabras del sacerdote eran en italiano que frustro mentalmente a Haru. Tsuna le había dicho en el avión, mientras venían de camino a Florencia en el Ferrari, que durante la ceremonia en el momento que mencionaran una frase en particular ella debía hacer un pequeño berrinche que causaría risas entre los invitados.

Al momento que llego, Tsuna hizo la señal con su cabeza y ella obedeció sus indicaciones. Al instante, una ola de risas se escucho en el recinto. Esto aligero un poco el corazón de Haru, pero sintió un escalofrió al intercambiar sus anillos de compromiso y colocar los anillos en sus manos derechas para permanecer allí si el destino así designaba.

Sorprendida por ninguna oposición al divorcio, por garantía de saber que los esposos no llegarían a enamorarse. De hecho no habría problema si tenía una amante mientras estaba casado.

Aparecieron las diademas nupciales, hechas de seda fina, con algunos botones de plata unidas por las delicadas cintas. El padrino las coloco sobre sus cabezas mientras terminaban la ceremonia; al igual que con los anillos las diademas cambiaron a un color carmesí con el emblema de Vongola.

Bebieron el vino de cosecha que les entrego el pastor, que luego les presento una biblia color carmesí con letras doradas en donde les hizo jurar la lealtad con la familia a pesar de todo después de dar el tradicional "Acepto" para ambos sin mencionar alguna intervención.

Ya estaba casados y, aturdida, se dirigió a la puerta de la iglesia, tomada del brazo de su esposo donde los invitados los rodearon y felicitaron, algunos de las invitadas reprimían las lagrimas de emoción mientras los novios corrían bajo el sol que poco a poco comenzó a nublarse hacia el coche que los conduciría al helipuerto, donde los esperaba el helicóptero de Tsuna que los llevaría a un puerto privado junto a una hermosa lancha.

Mientras atravesaban Florencia hacia el helipuerto privado, Tsuna cubrió los hombros de Haru con la suave tela fina de su abrigo y, ella se percato de su posesividad en ese gesto.

—Estabas encantadora—dijo.

—Espero que hayan quedado impresionados tus amigos—se envolvió en el abrigo, recordando que frente a la iglesia habían entregado sus diademas nupciales a su madre, quien las apretó con una sonrisa buscando el regocijo de su hijo.

—Le agradas a mi madre—murmuro.

—A mí también me agrada—dijo Haru; había sido un alivio descubrir que su madre era introvertida y no posesiva al casarse su hijo como lo eran muchas.

— ¿No puedes ofrecer algo de simpatía para tu esposo? —pregunto cínicamente—. Soy hijo único y tú viste la clase de mujer que es.

Haru lo miro sin expresión, mientras tomaba el su mano derecha para admirar los anillos en su dedo.

—Cuando lleguen los invitados a la mansión, para la recepción, trata de parecer una novia y no una viuda.

—Tú sabes que no deseo el alboroto y las molestias de una recepción—comento mintiendo.

—Vamos, sería una descortesía no compartir algo del pastel y la champaña del día de nuestra boda con las personas que nos desean lo mejor. Se razonable, cara.

—Mis deseos siempre son tontadas—replico—. Tu palabra es lo que importa.

Tsuna apretó sus dedos y no negó la acusación.

— ¿Temes a que se enteren que soy tu esposa por obligación? —lo provoco.

—Prefiero que piensen, aunque solo sea por mi madre, que lo haces por tu voluntad…no soy desnaturalizado como para disfrutar que digan que te obligo.

— ¿Estas diciendo que te podría lastimar eso? —Haru sonrío ante la idea—. Comencé a pensar que tu dura y fría armadura era impenetrable.

—No soy invulnerable con respecto a mi madre—se endureció su rostro—. Si le haces daño de alguna forma, sufrirás te lo aseguro; espero que entiendas la advertencia.

Haru bajo la vista, resintiendo lo fácil que Tsuna la atemorizaba, cuando su expresión era dura y sus ojos brillaban con la ira del desdén de la gente. Esa orgullosa mujer había luchado y su hijo la cuidaría para que no la lastimaran.

Kyoko Sasagawa menciono que los hombres podrían ser muy apasionados y ella pudo sentir la pasión protectora de Tsuna por su madre.

—Nunca la lastimaría—aseguro—. No era necesario que fuera gentil, pero lo fue. Yo soy…la mujer que se caso con su hijo y no tenia que aceptarme.

—Te acepta por mí. Soy lo único que le queda y ahora tu eres parte de mi, como mi corazón—su voz era fría y dura y también su mano, al tomarla por la barbilla para que lo mirara—. Un hombre no le pide a una mujer que le tema, pero sí que comprenda que ella es suya, una vez casados. Tú eres mía, Haru. Cada uno de tus cabellos, cada parte de tu piel, cada lágrima en tus ojos. No lo digo por el dinero, sino que es así…

Despacio llevo su mano a la boca y ella sintió la presión de sus cálidos labios en su piel.

—Hay muchas flores en el jardín y muchas son atractivas. Los hombres pasan parte de su vida como si el mundo fuera un jardín y las mujeres, flores que el se siente impulsado a tomar, para absorber su aroma durante un tiempo y luego desecharlas. De pronto hay una que no puede dejarse jamás, y decide retenerla hasta que sea suya…tu eres mía. Al diablo con los estúpidos juramentos sentimentales que hacen muchos para, después romperlos.

—La gente no sólo rompe juramentos —le recordó Haru.

— ¿También corazones, cara? —Preguntó burlón, mientras presionaba su mano contra su mandíbula dura y afeitada esa mañana mientras recalcaba su masculinidad—. ¿De verdad crees, primavera, que el corazón es el asiento de las pasiones?

Ella se sonrojó por la sarcástica sonrisa que iluminó sus ojos.

—Yo... hablaba de amor.

— ¿Amor? —Arqueó una ceja—. Esa es una palabra provocativa y me pregunto, qué quieres decir con ella.

—Sabes muy bien lo que quiero decir —Haru retiró con brusquedad la barbilla. Las manos de Tsuna se deslizaron hacia su cuello, que era más sensible al tacto, más vulnerable en su suavidad a las caricias deliberadas de sus dedos; los dedos delgados, pero endurecidos, de un hombre que trabajó con ellos por muchos años, realizando un trabajo duro, de la clase que ella ni siquiera podía imaginar y que hubiera dejado destrozada a una persona como su padre.

Con sinceridad, podía comprender los motivos que lo empujaban hacia ella, pero parecía no importarle que ella se resistiese a ser suya, sin amor.

—Acepto que nuestra relación no sería un buen material para una historia romántica —dijo pausadamente—. Todo el romanticismo que te puedo ofrecer, es un viaje en lancha a una isla desconocida; es una lástima que esté nublado y posible llueva, pero tal vez escampe dentro de poco y podrás contemplar la belleza del mar Egeo... el mar de las islas de donde zarpan algunos hombres y nunca regresan a casa. Cuando el sol está sobre el Egeo, es como si arrojara oro en el mar. Te va a encantar, _primavera_.

Mientras hablaba, Haru se sentía empequeñecida al advertir su amplio pecho y la piel blanca pero un poco bronceada de sus manos y cara. Su sola apariencia era una amenaza o eso era lo que ella veía. A diferencia de otra gente, ellos no se habían unido por mutuo deseo. Él la obtuvo a cambio de dinero y ella se sentía muy humillada por esta situación.

—Nuestra historia sería tema para una novela de suspenso.

— ¡Te doy lo que puedo! —Exclamó Tsuna—. No estoy acostumbrado a considerar a una mujer como una reliquia sagrada a la que debo adorar.

—Nunca imaginé que fuera así, Tsuna.

— ¿Pero, es lo que esperas? —cuando estaba molesto, su rostro se volvía casi feroz, sus ojos brillaban, quemándola con su intensidad en la penumbra del coche.

—Sería inútil —se encogió de hombros.

—Entonces, por Dios, ¿de qué estamos hablando?... Somos dos novios que se dirigen al banquete de bodas. Mírate, usas un visón y perlas y tu esposo tiene una isla propia y el respeto de personas como los Shimmon y las grandes compañías de Italia y el mundo sino es más. No soy un don nadie. ¿Es eso lo que piensas, que has perdido tu categoría al casarte conmigo?

—No.

Su mano apretó la garganta de Haru, como si deseara estrangularla, pero al no emitir ella ningún sonido y mirarle, como esperando que lo llevara a cabo, aflojó sus dedos y la apartó de él con violencia.

—Los italianos somos orgullosos, pero tú lo eres mucho más, muy bien, como decimos en Italia, la castidad es un premio reservado difícil de obtener y puedo esperar eso de ti, aunque sea lo único que tengas.

—Estás muy seguro de eso, Tsuna —sólo la tortura física habría impedido que Haru pronunciara esas palabras, como un desesperado intento por plantar la semilla de la duda en su mente.

—Estoy seguro —dijo con arrogancia.

—Quizá podrías estarlo si yo fuera alguien de tu familia —respondió Haru—, pero soy de otro país y a nosotros nos parece muy anticuado esperar que las mujeres sean puras como la nieve que cae, mientras que los hombres disfrutan todo lo posible antes de casarse. Esa doble moral ya no se practica en donde yo vivo.

—Supongo que sí, Haru, y no dudaría que muchas mujeres disfruten todo lo posible, pero no necesito ser vidente para saber cómo eres. Eres desdeñosa, cara. Es eso lo que te hace odiarme por haberte obligado a casarte conmigo. Eres la clase de chica que aún disfruta al pensar en el príncipe del caballo blanco, con una armadura plateada y resplandeciente y una apariencia de gallardía.

—Me estás tomando por una ingenua —protestó.

—No —movió la cabeza—, por una idealista.

No discutió con él porque, hasta cierto punto, tenía razón. Su arrogancia era muy aparente en la gracia exquisita de sus pómulos y en el color de sus ojos al permanecer allí, sentada, con la cara casi escondida en el gran cuello de visón de su abrigo, color champaña.

En un rincón oculto de su mente, deseaba que su padre pudiera ser como Tsuna, un hombre de éxito, arrojado, muy serio y formal en los negocios.

—Eres la chica más indefensa que he conocido —le dijo Tsuna—. Eres como la nieve que un hombre podría pisotear y manchar —su mirada parecía penetrar en las profundidades de sus ojos—. Estar juntos, tú y yo... es así como debe ser.

—Eso es lo que te repites sin cesar, para aliviar tu culpa.

— ¿Mi culpa? —exclamó.

—Sí, porque eres…y te gusta pensar que tienes_ fierezza_.

Tsuna entrecerró los ojos, amenazante, y un terrible brillo dorado escapó de ellos, a través de las pestañas.

—Ten cuidado con lo que dices cuando me hables de _fierezza_ —le advirtió—. Estás pisando terreno peligroso, Haru.

—He pisado terreno peligroso desde que te conocí, Tsuna. Pisé arenas movedizas desde que te vi ese día en mi casa, para aceptar las escrituras de las propiedades de mi padre. No lo supe hasta que mi madre murió y el abogado nos comunicó la noticia a mi padre y a mí; y cuando recordé tu aspecto peligroso y la rapidez con que te alejaste en tu Jaguar, no me sorprendió que nos tuvieras en tus manos. Eras diferente a cualquier otra persona que yo había visto antes. Tú no eras un jinete con pantalones y botas de montar, ni uno de esos hombres sencillos con quienes mi padre solía reunirse para charlar y beber. Ese día debí adivinar que tu terrible sombra iba a proyectarse sobre mi vida, robándome la luz.

— ¡Dios mío, ayúdame a dominarme! —Murmuró Tsuna, apretando los dientes—. Yo no arruiné a tu padre; él lo hizo solo. Yo recogí los despojos de tu vida que él había dejado en las mesas de juego. Ya hemos hablado de esto antes, ¡y empiezo a sentirme molesto! ¡Estás arruinando el día de nuestra boda!

— ¡Qué bien! —respondió ella—. Oírte decir eso, es lo único que he disfrutado hoy.

—_Grazie_ —dijo con sarcasmo, dándole las gracias en italiano—. Estás pidiendo que te dé una lección cuando nos encontremos solos.

—Pero allí estará tu madre.

—Mi madre permanecerá en Italia, con unos amigos, durante las dos semanas de nuestra luna de miel.

—Ya veo —Haru sintió que su corazón daba un vuelco al darse cuenta de lo que significaba estar a solas con Tsuna.

Miró sus hombros cubiertos por la costosa tela de su traje y se sintió amenazada. Sus manos, eran fuertes y llenas de vida; el anillo proclamaba el derecho que esas manos tenían para acariciar su cuerpo.

Ella lo miró a los ojos y supo que estaba leyendo sus pensamientos, como si estos estuvieran escritos en su frente.

—Sí —murmuró—, estaremos solos, excepto por mis guardianes personales que cuidaran la casa y unos cuantos sirvientes que cuidan de los jardines. Nuestros vecinos serán los peces y algunos pequeños animales que están cerca de la casa y la playa. Prepárate para recibir tu merecido, querida.

Y no lo dijo con frialdad, sino que pronunció las palabras entre dientes, con una sensualidad deliberada, inclinándose hacia ella y acercándose lo suficiente para así poder aspirar el aroma de su piel y su cabello. Sintió que su masculinidad la envolvía, dejándola indefensa al caer en su embrujo cuando él tomó su cara entre las manos y besó sus ojos, descendiendo con lentitud por su rostro, hasta que, al fin, movió los labios hacia su boca.

Después, al apartarse un poco, Haru contempló sus ojos y vio su palidez reflejada en las pupilas oscuras, agrandadas por la sensualidad.

Ella permanecía impasible, porque no había nada profundo en los sentimientos de Tsuna, tan sólo deseaba su cuerpo. La ceremonia en la iglesia, con sus brillantes colores y dulces aromas, no había sido la culminación de sus románticos sueños. Un suspiro escapó de sus labios y tocó los de él.

Al instante, Tsuna entrecerró los ojos y la pequeña imagen de Haru quedó atrapada entre sus negras pestañas.

—Piensa que eres afortunada —le dijo—, que tengo una inagotable paciencia, que a muchos hombres les hace falta. No puedo imaginarme de dónde la obtuve, pero debes estar agradecida por ello; otro hombre sujetaría tus hombros y te sacudiría por convertirte en una muñeca de trapo con sus besos. Los besos, _primavera_, son sólo el preludio de la pasión.

— ¡Pasión! —Lo miró con desprecio—. Eso es todo lo que soy para ti, el objeto de tu pasión.

—Cierto —replicó mordaz y cortante—. Ahora te muestras valiente con tus insultos, pero no olvides que obtendré mi vendetta.

—Sé exactamente qué clase de hombre eres —replicó Haru, con retándolo—. Tienes lo mismo que todos los hombres que alcanzaron el éxito por si mismos: nervios y sentimientos de acero.

—También tengo algo del Oriente en mis venas, heredado de mi madre y no permito insolencias.

Esas palabras la estremecieron con violencia; eran posesivas y le recordaban aquellas otras palabras que alguna vez escucho de su padre: _"La mujer debe temer a su marido"_.

—No puedes impedir que diga lo que pienso —replicó Haru—, a menos que pienses cortarme la lengua; y eso se hacía en la antigüedad.

—Sin duda —él se rió brevemente—. Qué imaginación tan viva tienes, cara... ¡es por eso que tu padre te convenció de que deseaba tu virginidad!

Tsuna se reclinó en su asiento y en el silencio que siguió a sus palabras, Haru escuchó la tenue lluvia que caía en el techo del lujoso auto.

—Por ti, señora Sawada, nunca tuve la intención de entregar a tu padre... ¡eso sólo habría servido para lastimarte! —Arqueó una ceja—.Pero tú viniste a mi club creyendo su historia de que, a cambio de ti, lo dejaría escapar. Me acusaste de tenderle una trampa, cuando todo lo que hice fue darle el único trabajo que es capaz de desempeñar... estar entre jugadores que gustan del estilo elegante y suave de tu padre. Cara mía eres ingenua, yo nunca traté de tomarte a cambio de la libertad de tu padre, pero te convenció de ello. No hubo trampas a ninguno de ustedes... tú te ofreciste inocentemente y yo no rechazaría un regalo de Dios. Tú eres muy atractiva, cara mía, y yo estoy cansado de estar solo. Estoy conforme contigo, aunque no me quieras.

Chasqueó los dedos con desprecio.

—Esto es lo que pienso del amor: el amor es un enigma.

— ¿Quieres decir —Haru lo miró con incredulidad—, que hubiera podido salir del Club libre, sin obligaciones que me ataran a ti?

Tsuna asintió con la cabeza, la mirada de sus ojos era burlona.

— ¿Esa noche... habría podido volver a casa para llamar a papa y decirle que no tenía nada que temer? —su corazón latía con fuerza y hablaba entrecortadamente, respirando con dificultad.

—Así es.

—Pero me hiciste creer que tomarías represalias si no me casaba contigo.

—Sí —confesó sin vergüenza.

Haru sintió deseos de hacer algo que la liberara de la tensión que envolvía todo su cuerpo. Se quitó el anillo del dedo y lo arrojó a Tsuna. La argolla golpeó su hombro, para caer en el dobles de su brazo, donde él lo atrapó.

—Tú sabrás lo que haces con él —dijo furiosa—. ¡Nunca me quise casar contigo y no voy a seguir casada!

—Lo harás, cara —de pronto sus ojos adquirieron un destello mortal—. No me harás quedar en ridículo frente a nuestros invitados. Hazlo y no dudaría en enviar un telegrama al barco en que viaja tu padre, para informar al capitán que lleva un ladrón a bordo y que debe arrestarlo.

—No lo harías —aunque Haru pronunció las palabras, sabía que era en vano, porque su cara se había vuelto dura y sus ojos tenían un brillo siniestro.

—Inténtalo —dijo con una voz fría—. Escapa al llegar y verás muy pronto que tu padre ha sido enviado tras las rejas. Esta vez, Haru, cada palabra que he dicho es muy seria, esta vez no estamos jugando. Te casaste conmigo y no permitiré que una niña como tú me deje plantado. Sé que no lo harás... por tu padre.

—Estás fanfarroneando, Tsuna.

Él negó con la cabeza.

—No, ya no, _cara mía_. Cuando fuiste al Club, eras Haru. Miura. Ahora eres la señora Sawada y si aprecias a tu padre, y yo sé que es así; vas a abordar el _arancia_ conmigo y sonreirás a mis amigos como una novia obediente, ¿has entendido?

Mientras decía eso, tomó su mano derecha y le puso de nuevo el anillo, que a Haru ahora le parecía un grillete. Su mano fría temblaba y todo su cuerpo se estremecía al ritmo de los violentos latidos de su corazón.

—Maldito seas —murmuró.

Él encogió los hombros.

—Esa es la deducción que sacaste en el Club y por eso te encuentras aquí, conmigo, ahora. Tendiste tu propia trampa.

Los ojos de Haru estaban llenos de lágrimas. Apartó el rostro, tratando de contenerlas para que no arruinaran su maquillaje.

¡En qué situación estaban! Dos personas recién casadas y ya era tan palpable su enemistad, como el ruido sordo de las llantas y la llovizna leve que caía en el techo del coche nupcial.

* * *

**¡Ciao a todos! Bueno aquí está el capítulo de Lazos de odio pues me ha costado por lo largo que ha sido pero espero que les guste y disculpen la tardanza épocas de vacaciones eso es lo que me tiene en esta forma y sin internet solo me queda adelantar chapters por todos lados XD **


	10. Llegada

**Lazos de Odio**

**_Katekyo Hitman Reborn © Akira Amano_**

**_Lazos de Odio© Violet Winspear_**

* * *

**Capitulo 10:**

El viaje hasta la mansión había sido largo; simple y sencillamente porque el conductor había recibido la orden de tomar el camino más largo al puerto para que los amigos pudieran llegar antes de que se fueran en el helicóptero que les esperaba.

Haru represento su papel en la farsa; se puso una máscara llena de felicidad que ocultaba la terrible angustia que embargaba su ser y que solo había sido disipada por la exquisita champaña durante el tiempo de la recepción.

Sasagawa Kyoko abrazo con cariño a Haru y viéndolo de forma comprensiva la miro a los ojos diciéndole:

—Haru-chan, debes visitarnos a Enma y a mí a nuestra isla. Hay hermosos bosques y una playa de ensueño. Me gustaría que conocieras a mi hijo, Kozato…y si vienes sola por algún motivo, puedes asegurarte que tu estancia en el _seno_ _dalvulcano _hará que las cosas parezcan menos deprimentes.

Cuando todo había callado, y habían llegado al helipuerto despidiéndose de todos. Eso significaría que partirían a la lancha, caminaron hasta un ascensor que solo prestaba servicio privado a la familia. Mientras Tsunayoshi asentía a un hombre cuyo semblante era amenazador, cabello negro y ojos rasgados los acompañaba.

Subieron al helicóptero y el brazo de Tsunayoshi la agarraba con fuerza, el piloto un hombre severo con aire amenazador asintió mientras las aspas del Augusta 109 giraban formando círculos perezosos en el aire preparándose para el despegue se ajusto el cinturón de seguridad.

Pronto flotaban en el espacio. A pesar de ser la primera vez que volaba y sus sentidos se veían asaltados por una serie de impresiones, solo era consciente de una cosa: El hombre a su lado era su esposo, que la había engañado… ¿o no? Y que su cuerpo amenazaba el suyo al tocarla.

Avistaron cerca de unos minutos después un hermoso yate aparcado en un puerto privado, bajaron lentamente y luego caminaron hacia el mismo para emprender la marcha. El hombre en el helicóptero se alejo como un pájaro que comenzaba el vuelo para perderse en las sombras de las nubes.

La lancha comenzó a navegar hacia Mistero, Haru permaneció junto a la baranda y recordó la leve invitación de Kyoko. ¡Si pudiera alejarse a muchos kilómetros, en aquella otra isla! Muy lejos de este terrible matrimonio que solo ofrecía todo el dinero del mundo, pero no las riquezas del amor.

Había cesado la leve lluvia y el sol volvía a cubrir el océano con su luz. El agua se agitaba y ondulaba mientras pasaba el yate, que había sido construido de manera especial; era más larga que las comunes, más ancha, con más espacio para dormitorios bajo cubierta; la pintura resplandeciente con el símbolo de Vongola y junto a el unas palabras en Italiano. Tenía incrustaciones caobas y su amoblado era una perfecta combinación de comodidad y belleza de las líneas clásicas que había visto en el Club.

Sus manos se aferraron con fuerza a la barandilla y sintió las enormes emociones que agitaba su interior. Ningún detalle en aquella noche en el club se le había olvidado. Vio a Tsuna de nuevo, de pie, frente a las cortinas carmesís blanco con un leve bronceado, un poco más alto que ella y resuelto…permitiendo que se hiciera su propia red al dejar que pensara que él cobraría con su cuerpo lo que su padre había robado.

Era curioso pensar y muy difícil aceptar que Tsuna le había permitido engañarse sola. Ella quería…deseaba creer que tenía un corazón tan oscuro como su temperamento, que era un italiano tramposo "Si es que lo era" dueño de un casino y una prestigiosa empresa mundialmente reconocida. Ahora en la cubierta de su yate entre aguas italianas y la verdad era como un dolor que asaltaba su cuerpo.

Todo comenzó a girar en su mente y sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse poco a poco…escenas tras escenas, de la ceremonia, de su padre, de todo lo que le estaba sucediendo delante de sus ojos su respiración se volvió lenta y dolorosa, y de pronto, estaba cayendo y no podía evitarlo. Caía en el vacío, hacia el agua, su grito se desvanecía al caer y golpear contra el agua, penetrando en un hermoso líquido jade.

La violenta sorpresa le corto aun más la respiración, más de lo que su vestido la podía impedir y todo se volvía azul y poco a poco oscuridad...un chico de cabello castaño la miraba desde lo alto de una baranda y se tiraba tras ella para salvarla mientras desesperada pedía ayuda, su rostro aun borroso no podía distinguirlo…volvió en si cuando el sol brillaba en la palidez de su rostro y sobre ella había un rostro masculino serio, mojado.

De forma involuntaria, su cuerpo se giro a un lado en el suelo de cubierta y vomito agua salada. Unas manos fuertes la sujetaron mientras, mareada y asqueada, escupía agua, casi ahogándose y se encontraba exhausta en su vestido que le acortaba la respiración empapado y pesado.

Tsuna lanzo un juramento en italiano mientras la observaba.

—No imagine—dijo con el ceño fruncido—, que pudieras ser tan infeliz que te pudiera llevar a la desesperación.

Haru parpadeo y su agotamiento la dejo sin fuerza, y su respiración era difícil, ahora convertida en un pesado objeto en los fuertes brazos bronceados, cuando la levanto para llevarla al camarote principal; ella sintió que descendía y después, todo se volvió oscuridad en su mente y perdió el conocimiento.

—_ ¿Estás bien?_ —pregunto un chico que ella miro borroso mientras lo veía, lo único que pudo distinguir fue su cabello castaño. Levanto la mano para acariciar el rostro con ternura y luego…se alejo en las sombras.

Algo en los labios devolvió el calor a su cuerpo frio, se dio cuenta que estaba desnuda y cubierta con varias sabanas.

— ¿tu…?—pregunto desconcertada al ver las semejanzas con el chico de su sueño— ¿Me desnudaste?

—No creerás que llamaría a un miembro de la tripulación para que lo hiciera, ¿No? — Sus ojos tenían una expresión de amenaza; el disgusto que reflejaban era más peligroso que cualquier arranque de furia—. ¡Idiota, tirarte al mar, desde esa altura, pudo haberte provocado un infarto!

Como en cámara lenta, Haru reflexiono en cada palabra, recordó todo lo que le vino a la memoria y volvió a sentir en un estremecimiento en su pecho la brutal impresión y el impacto al golpear el agua…luego aquel chico de cabello castaño y la terrible oscuridad.

—Me debí haber desmayado—susurro—. Solo sé que me sentí mareada y luego…

—No—al sacudir la cabeza, unas gotas de agua salpicaron su rostro pálido—. Tú te tiraste por la borda.

— ¡No! —Negó Haru con firmeza, moviendo la cabeza—. Yo no haría algo así.

— ¿No? —el fijo sus ojos en su rostro pálido, sus labios estaban apretados—. Fortunatamente, oí tu grito y me lance para ayudarte...me encanto tirarme al agua, el día de mi boda, para rescatar a mi tonta esposa. Por Dios, ¿Qué pensabas…suicidarte?

Haru movió la cabeza negando, con cansancio.

— ¿Crees que habría gritado? —dijo pensativa pero no podía estar segura de lo que había sucedido. Se sentía muy confundida... y había estado absorta en sus pensamientos junto a la barandilla mientras él se encontraba al timón, discutiendo con un miembro de la tripulación y la cantidad de imágenes que vinieron a su cabeza...

Tsuna recordó el momento después de rescatarla veía que no podía respirar, su vestido le cerraba la respiración así que al momento de quitárselo y ver lo morada que se estaba poniendo lo rasgo de su cuerpo y la dejo sobre la cama…allí estaba con su cabello que caía arqueando en sus mejillas y el resto sobre su espalda, parecía una hermosa pintura de Bonacelli.

Sintió que había salido de un remolino y, cansada, se frotó el hombro que le dolía, tal vez por la fuerza con que Tsuna la sujetó para sacarla del agua.

— ¿Estás herida? —Le apartó la mano del hombro y al mirar, contuvo la respiración—. Tienes moretones; debo haberte lastimado cuando te sacaba del agua.

— ¡Hablas como si fuese un pez! —rió de forma repentina, casi como si sollozara—. Lo siento Tsuna, tal vez bebí demasiado champaña y mi vestido... con todo ese aroma de flores y… Ha sido demasiado para mí.

— ¿Demasiado para ti, señorita? —deslizó sus dedos en el cabello sucio—. ¿Cómo crees que me siento? Es imperdonable que hayas hecho una cosa así.

—Tsuna —su mirada estaba clavada en su rostro—, no recuerdo haberlo hecho a propósito.

—Yo sé lo que querías —contestó con serenidad, apretando los dientes—. Querías escapar de las cadenas de nuestro matrimonio, pero no es tan sencillo. Aunque tu cuerpo rechazaba lo que hacías haciendo que gritaras pidiendo ayuda, ese era un deseo reprimido. ¿Qué habría ocurrido si hubiera permitido que desaparecieras en las profundidades del Mar?

Haru sintió pánico al pensar en esto. Aunque no pudiera explicarle cómo había caído al mar, ella sabía que no había saltado por su voluntad.

Tsuna se puso de pie apartándose de ella. Un escalofrío recorrió su poderoso cuerpo.

—Estás muy mojado —comentó Haru—. Ve a cambiarte de ropa, chorreas agua por todas partes.

—Tal vez me muera de un resfriado, cara —replicó con crueldad, hablando sobre su hombro—. ¿No sería esa una mejor solución para ti? Así heredarías toda mi fortuna.

—Tsuna, por favor, no digas esas cosas —suplicó—. Es como si yo quisiera verte muerto.

— ¿No es así? —se volvió hacia ella y sus rasgos fueron iluminados por la luz de un rayo que penetró a través de la portilla. La lluvia había ocultado el sol de nuevo y venía acompañada de una tormenta. El rayo brilló y se desvaneció y Haru se acurrucó en las mantas, su pálida cara estaba enmarcada por el cabello mojado.

— ¿Qué hiciste con mi vestido de novia? —preguntó.

— ¿Tu vestido de novia? —Repitió con ironía—. ¿Por qué te interesa?

Un suave rubor cubrió la palidez de su rostro y sus ojos con un brillo de vergüenza.

—Era un vestido bonito, debe haberse estropeado.

—Completamente —asintió—, como todo lo demás.

Haru lo miró en silencio mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta.

—Trata de dormir —dijo él—, y no te preocupes por la tormenta. No tendremos problemas con los embates después de todo. Te despertare cuando lleguemos a _Mistero_.

—Tsuna-san...

— ¿Quieres decir algo? —no se volvió a mirarla. Era un hombre, erguido por el orgullo, vestido con el traje oscuro que ahora estaba empapado con agua de mar y la camisa blanca que ya no parecía tan impecable.

—Lo siento —fue todo lo que Haru pudo decir.

—Duerme —ordenó—, y olvida.

Se marchó después de decir esas palabras, cerrando la puerta con firmeza al salir. Haru permaneció acostada, sin importarle que su cabello todavía estuviese mojado. Se acurrucó, observó la luz intermitente de los rayos, y escuchó los truenos que resonaban en el mar. La lancha comenzó a balancearse con el movimiento del agua, agitada por la tormenta y como una enorme cuna, arrullándola hasta que, al fin, se quedó dormida.

Tsuna la despertó como prometió; las lámparas del camarote estaban encendidas y ya no se balanceaban. Tsuna se había puesto un jersey negro de cuello alto color naranja y pantalones oscuros y tenía en la mano un tarro de Chocolate caliente.

—Vamos, siéntate y bebe esto, después vístete. Ya se puede ver la isla, así que llegaremos en quince minutos.

Haru se sentó y aceptó el chocolate. Le dolía la garganta probablemente debido al agua de mar que tragó y agradecida, bebió el chocolate caliente y dulce.

—Sube a la cubierta cuando estés lista —indicó Tsuna y se fue de nuevo; Haru notó que actuaba como si fuera un extraño.

De todas maneras, el chocolate le volvió a la vida un gusto que aun tenía desde joven y que recordó después de beber, y cuando bajó de la cama, descubrió que sus debilitadas piernas recuperaban su firmeza.

Sus maletas estaban a bordo; alguien las recogió en el hotel de la Familia Vongola, mientras ella se encontraba en la iglesia con Tsuna, así que no hubo problema en cuanto a ropa interior, una blusa y un traje sastre para ponérselo en vez del arruinado vestido de novia. Fue al baño a lavarse y ordenar su cabello. El vestido y la delicada ropa interior, de la misma tela y color, no estaban allí.

Mientras se peinaba frente al espejo, pensó que en su furia Tsuna los había arrojado por la borda. Al mirar sus ojos reflejados en el espejo, tuvo de nuevo la sensación de que ella no se había lanzado al mar a propósito.

De medio perfil, frente al espejo, pudo ver su hombro derecho, que aún le dolía. El moretón era bastante grande y de un color violáceo oscuro. Recordó que con cualquier golpe, aparecían en su piel grandes moretones y por eso supuso que Tsuna la había lastimado, involuntariamente, al rescatarla.

Se estremeció. Pensando en las palabras de Tsunayoshi y que una de las empleadas de Hana había comentado que los humanos, a veces, a disposición de impulsos inentendibles; eran empujados a realizar acciones que no tenían relación con su comportamiento normal, debido a algún acontecimiento doloroso en sus vidas, que aún no habían podido solucionar.

Haru sujetó su pelo sobre la nuca, se maquilló un poco, para ocultar su palidez y cinco minutos después subía por la escalera que conducía a la cubierta. Se encontraba a muchos kilómetros de distancia de aquellas habitaciones en Westminster, donde _Kurokawa Hana_ vendía ropas de diseño junto a un grupo de muchachas y aconsejaba a algunas personas de importancia sobre el asunto de Dios y su futuro.

Allí, sobre la cubierta, estaba el destino de Haru en la figura alta y bronceada de Tsuna y se acercó lentamente a él, mientras la lancha navegaba hacia los acantilados de Mistero. Después de la tormenta, el sol se estaba ocultando, dibujando en el cielo una telaraña de colores rojos y dorados, con destellos morados. Esos acantilados parecían haber sido sacados de una llama petrificada. La salvaje belleza del paisaje, la dejó sin respiración.

La proa del Yate rompía la superficie dorada del agua y Tsuna la miró de reojo, indiferente.

—Estas islas —le dijo—, eran los centros comerciales y navales de muchos imperios. Durante el día, _Mistero_ se baña con el sol y el mar; es una isla solitaria y llena de tranquilidad que siempre me atrajo.

Él ya había usado la palabra solitario alguna vez, pero ese nuevo adjetivo de tranquilidad la perturbo y Haru percibió que era una descripción adecuada de Tsuna, a pesar de los éxitos financieros que le permitían relacionarse con la gente que disfrutaba de una agradable vida social. Esta isla era su verdadero mundo y no el club de la calle Curzon, o el palazzo en Florencia, o su hogar en japon donde deseaba estar.

Rodeó un promontorio en la bahía de la isla y allí ancló. Bajaron un bote para que ella y su esposo pudieran llegar a la playa, resguardada por los poderosos riscos que parecían proteger a la isla junto a un helipuerto.

Un teleférico, a un costado de los riscos, los subió al promontorio donde los esperaba un Ranger Rover para llevarlos a la mansión. Un hombre de cabello gris con una cicatriz sobre su ceja conducía el vehículo; de vez en cuando, mientras cruzaban un terreno áspero cubierto de bosque por los lados, el hombre lanzaba miradas llenas de curiosidad a Haru.

Como si supiera lo que pensaba, haru pudo ver las palabras que carcomían la mente de aquel hombre tan familiar…Así que ésta era la esposa de su jefe, parecía decir su mirada... una chica pálida, acurrucada en un costoso abrigo, como si tuviera frío.

¿En dónde estaba su sonrisa y por qué se sentaba tan lejos de su esposo, cuando debería estar muy cerca de él?

Había visto a un marinero con cabello negro con tintes azules en el Yate que la observaba de la misma manera, casi con hostilidad, mientras servía el champaña a los recién casados, como si esta gente no estuviera de acuerdo con aceptarla como su _signora_.

Podría comprender sus sentimientos, después de todo ellos esperaban algo diferente para la esposa de un respetable hombre de negocios. Naturalmente, hubieran preferido que su jefe se casara con una hermosa rubia italiana, con sus ojos claros y piel bronceada por el sol de Italia como parte de la belleza del paisaje y el océano.

Al tiempo que Haru pensaba esto, se sentía resentida por la manera como la juzgaban. Deberían verla en los talleres diseñando vestidos y trajes, con los ojos brillantes, o arreglando el jardín mientras el viento movía su cabello suelto, disfrutando el momento y la libertad… ¡Oh Dios cuanto la anhelaba! En su propio ambiente, estaba llena de vida y tan alegre como cualquier italiana.

Le encantaba la primavera y los veranos largos e idílicos, cuando en Japón crecían los hermosos arboles de cerezo o en Londres cuando el rio crecía en las laderas. Salía de su casa temprano, para no desperdiciar ningún minuto de su día, lleno de juventud y despreocupada, hasta aquel trágico accidente…donde su padre dilapido su dinero en deudas y lo que había ganado el negocio de su madre en febriles apuestas.

Se sobresaltó cuando sintió que Tsuna tomaba su mano.

—En un momento, verás los antiguos muros que rodean la villa; todavía se conservaban intactos y hubiera sido una lástima derribarlos. _Cara mia_, ¡qué fría está tu mano! Espero que no te hayas resfriado; eso echaría a perder nuestra luna de miel.

Haru sintió que la miraba y el hecho de que su preocupación estaba en relación con sus propias expectativas de placer, la hizo apretar los dientes. Le era casi imposible soportar lo que ella significaba para él, un objeto de deseo que ya consideraba como suyo, lo mismo que le pertenecían esta isla y la villa que había construido en ella.

De pronto, el Range Rover pasó sobre altos pilares de piedra de donde partían enormes muros empedrados que rodeaban la propiedad. Torres mas allá resguardaban la villa, Haru resguardo el aliento lentamente. No estaba soñando, muchas veces imagino estar en un castillo que parecía de cuentos de hadas como los que leía su madre y la brisa del océano que ingresaba le confirmaban la realidad, porque ahora estaban entrando en un patio y Haru vio la figura del escudo de armas de la familia Vongola en la entrada del castillo.

—Hemos llegado—dijo Tsuna—. Estamos en casa.

Era él quien llegaba a casa. Haru sintió la lejanía de todo lo que le era familiar. Ansioso salió del auto tan pronto como éste se detuvo. Oyeron el ladrido de un perro lanudo, con aspecto fiero, que se lanzó hacia Tsuna, poniéndole las patas en el pecho, mientras su cola se agitaba de un lado a otro.

—Natsu, viejo amigo, yo también te he extrañado —Tsuna se volvió a Haru, con una sonrisa y mostrando la dentadura del peludo animal—. Es un gigante viejo y amable, así que no le tengas miedo.

—Nunca he temido a nada que camine en cuatro patas —contestó y, sin ningún temor, acarició al enorme perro y le permitió olfatear su abrigo de piel, al cual empezó a golpear con el hocico y estuvo a punto de derribarla.

—No seas grosero, o te convierto en alfombra —Tsuna pasó un brazo, rodeando la cintura de Haru y señaló la villa—. Tal vez no sea una casa moderna, pero es bastante agradable, ¿no crees?

Ella sonrió forzadamente. Las lámparas en los muros dibujaban misteriosas sombras en las paredes y ventanas de la enorme casa de estilo medieval y el aire nocturno olía a pino. Haru respiró profundo, para calmarse y se sintió mejor.

—Mi_ Castello_ —murmuró Tsuna—. Mi Fortaleza, construido sobre las ruinas de un antiguo fuerte veneciano, pero, por dentro, tiene detalles modernos y cómodas camas.

A Haru le pareció que él enfatizaba estas últimas palabras y aunque se abstuvo de mirarlo, casi adivinó que estaría sonriendo con sarcasmo.

Entraron en la casa por la puerta principal, construida de forma que resultaba empotrada en el gran espesor del muro, lo que era una precaución contra los temblores producidos por el majestuoso Etna. Alfombras de colores alegres adornaban el suelo de piedra color pizarra y en el centro había una enorme roca angular con el símbolo de Vongola que, según le dijeron a Haru, era un símbolo de bienvenida.

El pasillo era tan largo que el extremo se perdía en la penumbra pero en el centro había una chimenea adornada con hierro forjado y recubierta con losetas de mosaico, resaltando el hermoso escudo de armas de la familia con poder y elegancia.

—Esas chimeneas me fascinan y dan mucho calor en invierno —dijo Tsuna, pasando su mano por los azulejos.

Haru miraba a su alrededor, con los ojos muy abiertos. Debajo de las ventanas y las lámparas con vidrios de colores que imitaban joyas, el enorme sofá de cuero fino, tan grande y elegante. De hecho, parecía el sofá de un monarca... su corazón dio un vuelco al darse cuenta de que había tendencias orientales, medievales en el hombre que construyó y amuebló esta casa de acuerdo con su propio gusto. La dureza de su carácter estaba disfrazada por capas de una personalidad más rica y sensual.

¡Qué diferente a Japón o al apartamento en donde vivía con sus padres, con la atmósfera sombría que le proporcionaba el clima londinense y la claridad de Japón! Haru quería encontrar defectos en esta casa, en la isla, pero sus sentidos la traicionaban. Estaba fascinada con el efecto general de los iconos, enmarcados en plata y colocados sobre una mesa lateral que hacía juego con otras piezas de madera sólida, labrada a mano.

Observó el parpadeo de la luz plateada y el enjoyado de las lámparas, y el reflejo purpúreo con mezclas carmesí que la madera de los muebles proyectaba en las paredes claras, cuyas ventanas estaban empotradas tan profundamente en ellos, que en los antepechos habían colocado cojines, de manera atractiva, enmarcados por lujosas cortinas oscuras.

Seguidos por los pocos guardias que llevaban el equipaje, subieron por la escalera; la mano de Haru se deslizaba sobre el hierro pintado del hermoso barandal. Al final de la escalera Haru miró hacia abajo al pasillo, observando de nuevo el conjunto con toda su exótica apariencia.

Era una belleza casi bizantina, como si Tsuna tratara de compensar las humillaciones del pasado.

— ¿No estás impresionada? —le preguntó con cierta ironía.

—Bueno, tú dijiste que este lugar es tu castillo —respondió—. Es tuyo para decorarlo a tu entero gusto, para que sea un reflejo de tu personalidad. Los hombres y más con tendencias orientales siempre han guardado sus tesoros dentro de simples muros, ¿no es así?

—Bueno, ¿ahora me comprendes? —ella fijó la mirada en su cara, dándose cuenta de que su color pálido y su ropa conservadora acentuaban todas las diferencias que había entre ellos: origen, cultura... y sexo. Una ola de debilidad la inundó, lo que debió ser muy aparente en su rostro porque de pronto él la tomó en sus brazos y la condujo en ellos el resto del camino.

— ¿Qué…?

Tsuna la interrumpió con una mirada sensual y fulminante de sus ojos castaños y echo a andar mientras subían.

—Puedo andar, no estoy cansada—protesto ella.

—No importa—dijo el muy cerca de su rostro—. Si no cumplimos con la tradición se llevaran una buena decepción.

— ¿Cómo?

—Por supuesto—dijo con una amplia sonrisa que parecía sincera—. ¿No sabes que es tradicional en Italia que el novio lleve la novia entre sus brazos?

— ¡No me vengas con esas! Sabes perfectamente…

Tsunayoshi la apretó más contra su pecho y acelero.

—Tú sabes muy bien que es este matrimonio, pero prefiero que después de esta noche todo cambiara. —se detuvo un momento y la miro a los ojos—. Bienvenida a mi hogar, cara mía

Una mujer de cabello violáceo los observo desde las sombras y miro como el hombre llevaba a su esposa con fuerza y velocidad al dormitorio. Mientras el poco personal entre ellos dos guardianes del hombre estaban en la mansión y el recibimiento entre la fortaleza solitaria y elegante de los Vongola.

—Bueno, ya que cumplimos con la tradición. Déjame—dijo ella, con nervios a flor de piel.

Necesitaba espacio…así sea prolongar lo inevitable. Tsuna negó con la cabeza y cruzo el amplio vestíbulo hacia la escalera de mármol.

—Ah, aun no he terminado. Hay más.

— ¿Mas?

—Sí.

Esta vez su sonrisa dejo ver algo que ella le recordó la expresión de un depredador.

—Están listos todos los preparativos…por supuesto de nuestro lecho nupcial.

* * *

**_Ciao a todos espero os guste el capitulo mientras termino otros capitulo poco a poco espero os guste hasta entonces bendiciones :D_**


	11. Consumacion

**Lazos de Odio**

Katekyo Hitman Reborn © Akira Amano

Lazos de Odio© Violet Winspear

* * *

**Capítulo 11:**

Haru se sentía mareada, su cabeza comenzó a darle vueltas mientras atravesaban las puertas dobles en mitad del pasillo y las cerraba con el pie de un golpe seco.

Una habitación enorme, lujosa, y muy silenciosa. El único sonido era el de los latidos de su pecho.

Una amplia alfombra azul ahumado cubría el suelo como el reflejo del océano que se extendía al otro lado de los amplios ventanales. Los muebles eran pocos pero exquisitos seleccionadamente, y entre ellos destacaba el enorme lecho que parecía una invitación.

—Si no te importa, puedes dejarme en el suelo—dijo ella con una serenidad que no sentía—. Ahora ya no tenemos público.

—Debes estar agotada ¿No?

Haru no lo miro. En sus brazos era demasiado vulnerable.

— ¡No tanto! ¡Por favor, déjame de una vez!—repitió ella con rabia que le sirvió para ocultar su temor e incertidumbre que la embargaba cerca de él.

En lugar de responder, Tsuna se dirigió con ella en brazos lentamente hacia la cama. Está cubierta por una exquisita colcha de encaje hecha a mano y decorada con hermosos pétalos de rosas y otras flores exquisitas. En el centro, un único tulipán rojo esperaba la llegada de la novia.

—Como quieras, cara—musito cada palabra lenta cerca de su oído con una voz tan ronca que despertó temor en ella y un suave cosquilleo recorrió su cuerpo.

Tsuna la deposito sobre la cama, como una hermosa sirena en el océano de pasiones que desatarían en la cama.

Así que ya estaba en el santuario de _mistero_, la villa donde pasaría su luna de miel; esos días en que el romanticismos de descubrimientos que, a veces, llenaban de alegría y a otros, de desilusión para los recién casados enamorados.

Haru miro muy a su pesar sus ojos recorrieron la cama. Sus líneas modernas diseñadas para una ropa menos tradicional que el usual y conservador juego de sabanas de algodón y encaje que la cubrían. Quizás satén, pensó. Claras y suaves.

Miro al hombre delante tan implacable y con una mirada burlona brillo en los ojos de Tsuna, cuando ella no pudo controlar el impulso de mirar a otro sitio.

—Traída supongo de un harén, ¿No?—comento con desdén.

Su situación empeoraba a cada minuto.

Tsuna se quedó contemplando la puerta cerrada del cuarto de baño e intento relajar la tensión de los músculos. Las palmas de sus manos aun recordaban su forma femenina, y aun podía respirar su aroma fragante y tentadora. Pero debía aguantar, se sentía a punto de estallar.

¡Estaba excitado! Tanto que le dolía. Y la causante no era otra que su esposa, la mujer que pronto estaría dando suspiros de placer solo para él. Primero lo excito al sentirla en sus brazos tanto en el yate como ahora en la entrada en sus brazos, pero lo que le encanto aún más fue verla delante de él plantándole cara sin temor y descubrir su deseo en los destellos oscuros de sus ojos que descubriría pronto y la califico de magnifico.

Desde el primer momento lo había desafiado con su orgullo y la valentía de una reina amazona por su padre y tratar de zafarse de él, y a él en lugar de enfurecerlo lo excitaba aún más. Nunca había vivido una escena tan sexy.

Incluso el cabello negro cayéndole sobre los hombros, servía para realzar su belleza y esplendor, y para recordarle que bajo la usual indignación se hallaba escondida una sensualidad muy ardiente…Muy ardiente.

La oleada de atracción y deseo ascendía de forma exponencial, y aunque ella le odiara, él lo consideraba un reto…

Quito el brillo de sus labios con una servilleta para que no resaltaran mucho en sus labios para que no resaltaran mucho en su rostro pálido. Había quedado sola desde hacía tiempo y decidió descolgar su vestido claro con destellos plateados, debido a los hermosos bordados de piedras.

Metió los pies en el vestido y lo subió cubriendo su cuerpo y después cerro la cremallera oculta en un costado, donde pequeños broches destellantes en forma de flores, recogían su cabello en un moño alto y suave y, luego de un momento de dudas se colocó las joyas que uso el día de su boda…joyas que parecían lágrimas, pensó, acariciándolas.

Era el único recuerdo en ella de su boda, después de que Tsuna le había quitado la ropa en el yate y las llevaba esa noche, como si fuera el último respiro de su vida, como era.

Viper, la misma doncella que estaba en el Palazzo en Florencia, entro en la habitación con la taza de té que Haru ordeno. Ella misma había puesto un paquete de te ingles en la maleta, le pareció de buen gusto tanto como el japonés y también un pequeño paquete de chocolate, además sin su bebida favorita no podía sobrevivir dos semanas.

El chocolate le gustaba, pero la dejaba aun sedienta, y por eso prefería una buena taza de té. Acepto la taza humeante, expresando su agradecimiento en un murmullo.

Sabía que Viper, hablaba italiano e inglés, y quizás algún otro idioma… ¿Japonés? Así que si trataban de mejorar su relación sería mejor. Ella con anterioridad le había dicho que trabajaba para uno de los _signores_ que Vivian en Sicilia, pero como regalo de bodas la atendería en las próximas semanas.

Estaba cubierta por una leve capucha que no ocultaba la belleza de sus ojos violetas y su cabello que combinaba con ellos de piel clara, una belleza innata en su cabello amarrado en un moño a un lado; llevaba un vestido con mangas blancas y un delantal blanco, escarolado.

Allí en el baño que parecía un hermoso salón de mármol entraba y salía mientras Haru se relajaba en la bañera, y tal vez lo hacía con intención de verla salir del agua, cubierta de burbujas aromáticas color melocotón.

Haru la había engañado. Pidiendo el té, sabiendo que tardaría en encontrar algún recipiente con té y prepararlo de forma adecuada. Sonrío mientras bebía el humeante líquido. Como estaba acostumbrada a trabajar, a bañarse y vestirse rápidamente, para alcanzar el autobús, cada mañana.

Noto que ella la miraba. Su vestido, como el resto de su guardarropa, tenía un corte perfecto, en un estilo y color que era acorde al tono de piel de Haru.

Disfruto de la libertad del baño. Tsuna le había informado que tenía un sauna y una piscina, y más allá el mar, donde sería bienvenida si deseaba reunirse con él, por las mañanas. Acariciando su vientre plano mientras hablaba, dando a entender que pretendía permanecer así.

—Tiene una hermosa ropa, signora—comento la joven mientras revisaba el armario y las telas crujían al mover los vestidos y trajes, casuales e informales. Volviéndose de nuevo para ver a Haru. Y sus violetas se entrecerraron, pensativos.

—Nadie, sabía que el Décimo se casaría. Fue una gran sorpresa para su madre—pronuncio la mujer cada palabra en su acento italiano, de forma deliberada, lo que parecía tener un doble sentido para Haru.

—Espero…que la señora Sawada no estuviera muy disgustada—contesto.

Viper encogió los hombros y aparto el arqueado cabello entre su cara.

—El Décimo es todo lo que tiene. Esa noche lloro, cuando recibió la noticia que traía el mensajero del yate para traer provisiones y la correspondencia a la isla.

— ¿Ah sí?—Haru revolvió su té con la pequeña cucharilla y deseo poder ver el futuro, como Kurokawa Hana. Y encontrar alguna esperanza en relación a este matrimonio que Tsunayoshi obligaba a aceptarlo, tanto a ella como a su madre.

—Siento que esa noticia le haiga causado un disgusto. Debió haber sido inesperado, pero fue muy gentil conmigo en la iglesia. Tengo la impresión de que la signora Sawada es una buena mujer.

—Es una mujer muy italiana—comento Viper deliberadamente.

—Eso quiere decir que prefería a que su hijo se casara con una italiana—observo Haru, esperando que sus rasgos estuvieran aún más calmados que sus sentimientos, los cuales trataba de mantenerlos en quietud todo el día—Entiendo que como se siente la signora Sawada. Se enteró de la noticia de forma muy brusca.

Ahora sabia y deseaba ardientemente no haber juzgado antes a Tsuna durante su entrevista en el club, cuando el incesante ruido de la lluvia había alterado sus nervios, tensa desde que su padre le había informado sobre lo que hacía en el club, hundiéndose cada vez más en su deuda, al tratar de recuperar lo que perdió, hasta que el fraude alcanzo tales dimensiones, que ya no podía seguir alterando las cifras.

Recordaba también sus medicamentos, el médico le había pedido que mantuviera su medicación para la amnesia y que evitara los momentos de estrés sin forzar a los recuerdos…¡¿Pero que podía ahora recordar?! ¡Los recuerdos la golpeaban desde que conoció a Sawada Tsunayoshi!

El estrés de salvar a su padre de un arresto "Injusto" y el pago de una deuda para ayudarle a escapar…Su padre estaba tan seguro de que le arrestarían, suplicándole a ella que detuviera la furia tan implacable de Tsuna.

Haru miro su mano derecha, donde brillaba el anillo; era tan nuevo y esplendido, como si solo estuviera para exhibirse y recordarle siempre que estaba casada.

Pero a cada instante desde el barco, desde conocerle aún más sus recuerdos desde el incidente venían nuevamente una y otra vez; tal vez podría…

La voz de viper interrumpió sus pensamientos.

—Sabemos que en Inglaterra las personas se casan sin que la duración del compromiso dure mucho.

—Si—Haru miro a la domestica y, de pronto entendió lo que trataba de decir…Tsuna era un Italiano rico, codiciado por muchas mujeres como esposo para vivir bien. Tener hermosas ropas, sin mencionar las costosas joyas que podrían adornarla.

La suposición que poco a poco se tornó en una verdad provoco que la ira iluminara sus ojos, que brillaron como las estrellas; una respuesta con tantas palabras llenas de ira le hacían temblar sus labios, cuando se abrieron las puertas de la habitación y apareció Tsuna, un poco más alto que ella e imponente con un traje de etiqueta, una camisa reluciendo y acentuando su tez bronceada a pesar de su piel clara.

—Vine por ti para ir a cenar, cara…Ah, veo que ya estas vestida y lista.

Sus ojos examinaron su cabello negro brillante hasta las puntas de sus zapatos, asomándose bajo el claro vestido.

—Esta esplendida—le tendió una mano—. Pareces una hermosa y galante diosa, cara.

La ira que crecía había animado a Haru. Se dio cuenta de eso al cruzar la habitación para reunirse con Tsuna. Las piedras de su vestido lanzaban destellos, al bajar por las escaleras a su lado, sintió un leve temblor en su cuerpo y piernas.

Sin duda, Viper había servido a la signora Sawada y quizás se había acostumbrado a servirle, pero Haru no veía sentido para que estuviera con ella. No deseaba ganarse como enemiga a Viper, pero tenía que darle a entender que no quería que fuera su doncella personal.

Era verdad que Haru había crecido en un hogar donde no consentía la servidumbre y que era ganado por esfuerzo propio.

—Tsuna—dijo—, no necesito una doncella. ¿Por qué no le das unas vacaciones a Viper, para que regrese a Sicilia?

—Eso ofendería a uno de mis invitados—la miro con un brillo de sorna y curiosidad, deteniéndose junto a la entrada del pasillo, sobre la que pendía una enorme lámpara que iluminaba el lugar—. Viper es un regalo de un amigo para servirte y, como puedo verlo en tu leve apariencia, lo hice muy bien.

—Yo me vestí sola—espeto secamente—. No necesito una doncella y, además…

El frunció el ceño cuando Haru se quedo en silencio, mientras se mordía el labio inferior

—¿Te ha dicho algo fuera de lugar?—pregunto Tsuna.

—No me gustan los chismes—Haru irguió la barbilla, y un estremecimiento de ira resplandeció en sus ojos—. Tus empleados piensan que me ha casado contigo por tu fortuna. ¡Si vieran la verdad!

—¿Era eso?—comento con burla—¡Que bajo ha caído mi orgullo! Yo había esperado que pensaran que te casaste conmigo por mis encantos.

—Tsuna, está bien que te lo tomes a broma, pero a mí no me gusta que me crean una caza fortuna.

—No importa porque te tomen, cara mía, tu hermosa apariencia compensa cualquier molestia—tomo una de sus manos y la beso con suavidad sobre ella y levanto su mirada que emitía una sentencia: "Aquí termina esta conversación"—. Ven, cuando hayas cenado, te sentirás más relajada y darás menos importancia a lo que digan sobre nosotros.

—Viper me hablo del gran disgusto de tu madre cuando supo de nuestro matrimonio…

—Supongo, pero ella no es así— la llevo al elegante comedor—, pero viste la amabilidad que tuvo contigo en la iglesia, ¿No? Mi madre es japonesa, por lo tanto, una mujer que acepta el destino y los designios de Dios.

—Lo que ves ahora, Tsunayoshi, es lo que provocaste—replico—Estoy aquí porque así lo ordenaste, y tú lo sabes bien.

—Tal vez—Retiro una silla del respaldo alto de la mesa preparada exclusivamente para dos invitándola a sentarse. Le obedeció, Tsuna inclino la cabeza y rozo su rostro con los labios—. Tienes unas hermosas mejillas sonrosadas ¿Sabes?—su aliento tibio acaricio la piel de Haru; ella trato de aplacar los estremecimientos en su cuerpo, y mantener la calma observando fijamente un hermoso ramo de tulipanes, en el centro de la mesa— ¿No te gustan los halagos? Oh, si…ya recuerdo—sonrío y tomo asiento frente a ella; el arreglo floral no le impedía verla fijamente.

Ella hizo una mueca sonrojada y desviando la mirada.

—Parece que consideras que debes hacerlo—replico, en un susurro y distante—. Creo que tienes mucha práctica en eso de conquistar a las mujeres.

Sonrío, temía que se le soltara una carcajada.

— ¡Ah! ¿Eso es lo que hago, cara? Creí que me comportaba como cualquier hombre en su luna de miel.

Sintió las mejillas aun más calientes, y una vergüenza que le recorría el cuerpo, pero no se mostraba en su interior. No pudo evitar mirar a Tsuna; no había duda de que poseyera una presencia ineludible y una sobresaliente masculinidad a pesar de su tamaño. Dominaba las artes de lo sofisticado y sensual.

Nadie reconocería al perdedor del que otros se burlaban, y al que incluso cuestionaron por la pérdida de su padre. Haru trato de pensar en ese joven blanco de cabello castaño, pálido, de ojos castaños y tristes. Esta noche, era el hombre que estaba sentado mirándola posesivamente.

—Mañana podre enseñarte lo que hace de maravilloso a _mistero_—dijo—Hay muchas huellas de mis antepasados e invasores de los reinos sicilianos. En cada uno de nosotros hay rastros de razas y culturas olvidadas, si miras en eso, un momento.

Durante la cena, Tsunayoshi callaba y Haru agradeció literalmente su silencio. Se dio cuenta entonces de porque se le conocía como un excelente hombre de negocios y uno de los más brillantes.

El vino de color carmesí, hizo que Haru se sintiera más relajada. Reconocía que Tsuna lograba llenar su imaginación, aunque no sabía porque razón. Cuando terminaron el postre, un delicioso helado de chocolate mezclado con café y nueces tostadas, fueron a tomar el café a un salón claro que Haru no dejo de admirar.

Un suelo cubierto de una alfombra con algunas hojas y flores de primavera y en el techo, candiles de cristal en forma de campanas y frágiles flores. Los muebles de madera decorada en caoba y dorado, en tonos claros, sillones tapizados con terciopelo beis y cortinas de color blanco, cubriendo las ventanas por las que entraban un aroma muy familiar…

—Esto no puede ser…—murmuro—Estas flores no crecen en Sicilia ¿verdad?

—Ahora sí, cara—comento Tsuna—. Las mande a traer del jardín en Japón y se plantaron aquí, detrás de los arboles cerca de la ventana, para que el sol no las quemara desde la raíz. Parece que funciono ¿no?

Haru se volvió para verlo con sus ojos abiertos.

—¡Increíble!

—¿Porque?—Arqueo una ceja—.¿Tengo tan poca imaginación?

—Pues…esa es la impresión que das—se sentó de espaldas a el. El olor que aspiraba le recordaba a Japón y a las Nicocianas de Inglaterra, su perfil, curvo, se proyectaba en el respaldo alado del sillón.

—¿También te doy esa impresión esta noche?—pregunto.

Tenía las piernas estiradas sobre la alfombra de lino, con diseño de hojas y flores de distintos colores y formas; era una hermosa obra del arte del tejido.

Haru rehusó mirarlo aunque sentía los ojos de Tsuna esperando su atención.

—Es parte de tu personalidad…no serias Sawada Tsunayoshi si permitieras que tu corazón dominara tu razón.

—Así que, por fin tengo corazón ¿eh?

— ¿acaso no lo tenemos todos?—hizo un esfuerzo por sonar fría y desinteresada; aun deseaba conservar la apariencia fría que siempre había mantenido alejados a los amigos de su padre, alguno que otro joven alocado que no dejaba huella alguna en su corazón.

Después de todo aun faltaba parte de su memoria y eso aun la mantenía a raya de alguna relación, pero por extraño que pareciera había sido libre mientras trabajaba o arreglaba las pequeñas flores de sus materas. Ningún joven la inquietaba…a diferencia del hombre siciliano y de tez clara semi-bronceada que la había hecho su propiedad, en esa iglesia de Florencia, donde los adornos y los hermosos contrastes del lugar con el aroma alucinante de algún tipo de flor, la perturbaban.

La ceremonia de su matrimonio, aun estaba recién en su cabeza; no siquiera el aroma de las flores la había hecho olvidar…flores que habían crecido aquí en esta isla misteriosa italiana, donde estaba aislada, a pesar de los que trabajaban en la propiedad. Para ellos, ella era extraña y ajena a todo esto…una mujer fría y luchadora que debía caer rendida y derretida en los brazos fuertes y en la piel de su signor.

De pronto se dio cuenta de que él había cruzado la habitación y estaba de pie detrás suyo. Tenía la agilidad casi silenciosa de los felinos; quizás había aprendido durante su trabajo en Italia durante su juventud dura e insaciable de dolor.

Se puso tensa mientras el acariciaba su cuello y toco las joyas con los dedos.

—Me alegro de que las lleves puestas esta noche—se inclino sobre ella y su aliento rozar su cuello hizo flotar su cabello—. Me recuerdan tu belleza, esta mañana, en la iglesia, ¿Sientes que eres una esposa, primavera?

El pulso en su cuello latió más rápido bajo la presión de sus manos…la posesividad de un marido.

—No hagas eso—llena de pánico, Haru se puso de pie rápidamente y se aparto de el, como si estuviese amenazada. Sus ojos abiertos y dilatados, llenas de una sombra, una sombra de amenaza que proyectaba Tsunayoshi.

—¿Me estás diciendo que no me acerque a ti?—Hablo con un poco de decepción, y permaneció allí, callado, desilusionado, con la mirada fija en el rostro pálido tanto como las perlas del collar—. Vamos, Haru, ¿No es demasiado pedir para un recién casado?

—Tú sabes lo que siento por ti—no suplicaría, no se humillaría, así que hizo lo único que podía y eso era huir, cruzando las puertas que estaban abiertas para dejar entrar las brisas de la noche, donde la luna y el fuerte aroma de las flores bañaban el ambiente. Atravesó rápidamente la terraza, elevando la falda del vestido al bajar los escalones en dirección al jardín.

Sabía que no podía escapar, pero, por lo menos, demostrarle que podía resistirle que no quería estar cerca de el. Quizás, si tenía algo de orgullo, no la forzaría a aceptar su presencia.

Sin conocer el jardín, no sabía hacia donde ir y pronto encontró un hermoso patio, donde las pálidas sombras de estatuas y torres, se dibujaban entre los árboles. Parecía como si fuesen fantasmas merodeando el jardín y en otra ocasión se hubiese asustado un poco, o quizás estuviera más fascinada.

Se detuvo frente a una estatua de hombre, cuyo rostro había desaparecido en la penumbra de los siglos, y eso permitió que Tsuna la alcanzara; lanzo un grito ahogado cuando sus manos se posaron sobre sus hombros y la hizo girar para mirarlo. Los rayos de la luna iluminaban el azabache de cabello, haciendo más pálida su piel; allí estuvo atrapada entre sus manos, esperando que hiciera lo que deseaba entre las piedras frías y endebles estatuas.

Sus dedos se apretaron como si leyera sus ojos.

— ¿Me odias tanto?—pregunto—. Puedo entenderlo, pero no tengo la intención de pasar mi noche de bodas en una cama solitaria. Este es un derecho, un privilegio de un esposo, las noches de soledad se terminaron y aquí, viéndote a la luz de la luna, tus ojos son un libro que puedo ver y tus labios una fuente de agua de la que deseo beber. Ven,_ amore,_ ven a mis brazos y seamos uno. Olvídate de todo y solo se mía.

Olvidar… ¿Acaso no había perdido parte de sus recuerdos y este hombre le había comprado, era parte de sus posesiones, igual que esta isla y su hogar, resguardada entre el jardín resguardado y soleado?

Un suspiro surgió en su garganta, ahogando un grito cuando Tsuna la tomo en sus brazos, cruzando el jardín y subiendo las escaleras; no era una estatua de piedra, sino un ser humano, lleno de una atracción apasionada, tibio, fuerte y determinado.

Deseo luchar contra él, pero era muy fuerte y aunque sus intentos parecieran vanos ella seguiría intentándolo, Tsuna le rozo la boca. Fue un beso lento, intenso y provocador. Una caricia maestra que, mezclada con su masculino aroma inundo sus sentidos, envolviéndola en una confusa nube de rabia y deseo.

Abrió los ojos al sentir el placer de su caricia; una chispa de instinto primitivo femenino, una oleada de placer le hizo arder la sangre. Desconociéndose inmediatamente aplasto la sensación, ignorando el crepitar de un inesperado placer al sentir las palmas masculinas en la cintura.

Con desesperación trato de apartarse, pero todos sus esfuerzos eran en vano. Esa intimidad compartida con Tsuna negaba todos sus sentidos por completo los sentidos hasta hacerla perder el sentido de donde estaba excepto el calor que emanaba de su cuerpo fuerte y potente y la corriente del deseo que amenazaba arrastrarla finalmente con ella.

Por fin el levanto la cabeza y ella miro perpleja a Tsuna. No había esperado que la besara, y que este le afectara tan profundamente. ¿Cómo podía haber reaccionado así a un hombre por el que solo sentía repulsión?

Sus ojos ámbar la estudiaban a su vez, sujetando con delicadeza su barbilla con una de sus manos al dejarla en el suelo.

—Ya tendrás mucho tiempo de mirar, cara—le susurro con voz ronca.

A Haru se le cayó el alma a los pies. Las palabras de Tsuna le hicieron darse cuenta de que ya no había vuelta atrás.

Al instante, tomo su rostro con sus manos y acaricio su labio con el pulgar, presionando para obligarla a separar los labios. Aterrorizada, Haru lo miro a los ojos, tratando de buscar un escape, pero en vez de eso sintió el sabor salado de su piel masculina en su labio inferior, que entreabrió bajo la presión del dedo.

Haru vio el destello ámbar en los ojos masculinos que no eran distantes e indiferentes sino febriles, llenos de un deseo y una urgencia incapaz de ocultar. Y en seguida lo vio bajar la cabeza, y acercarse más a ella, hasta rozar su pecho con el suyo.

—Tu me das este derecho al mirarme así, cara—respondió el en un susurro, con voz ronca y suave.

— ¡Basta!—espeto ella temblorosa—Entérate de una vez ¡que no te quiero cerca de mí!

El no pareció inmutarse y no se movió ni un centímetro, tocando su rostro y al ver el pulso que latía en la garganta junto a su agitada respiracion. Muy a su pesar, los ojos de Haru recorrieron la cama. Líneas modernas diseñadas para una ropa de cama menos tradicional que el algodón tradicional y encaje que la cubrían. Satén, pensó. Claras. La imagen de Tsunayoshi desnudo sobre la tela negra apareció ante sus ojos con una nitidez que… ¿Qué le estaba pasando? Se sintió extraña y desconocida, trato de apartar el rostro de sus manos pero este la agarro del delicado mentón y le hizo mirarlo.

Un maremoto de deseos ocultos y emociones la embargaban rápidamente. Haru respiro hondamente y deseo no haberlo hecho. Olía a una fragancia de campos, una sutil colonia un hombre vivo y seductor y tuvo que dar un paso atrás pero Tsunayoshi la mantuvo cerca.

Haru sintió con más fuerza sus latidos, por primera vez desde que había llegado a la adolescencia, no tendría intimidad en su cuarto. Ahora Tsuna tenía todo el derecho de entrar y salir si lo deseaba. Podía mirarla, si quería. Podía…era su esposo.

Esta vez el volvió a tomarla con fuerza en un beso voraz que la llevo a una nueva tormenta de deseo y pasión incontrolable. Tsuna acallo sus protestas con los labios. La sorpresa la mantuvo inmóvil, pero cuando trato de reaccionar la había desarmado con una caricia lenta. La acaricio con los labios y con la lengua, y después deslizando una mano por la espalda la atrajo con firmeza contra su cuerpo.

Un estremecimiento surgió del cuerpo de Haru y bebió los besos que el le ofrecía, devolviéndolos con fervor y pasión desconocida en ella. Aquello era real y único. El cuerpo de Tsuna tan cerca del suyo. Su boca, un instrumento de placer. Haru tomo su mandíbula entre las manos y sintió un estremecimiento de el contra ella.

Los ojos de Haru lo miraban perpleja. Tenía los labios un poco hinchados y enrojecidos de sus besos, sus mejillas sonrosadas, una evidencia de la pasión que resguardaba aun a pesar de su odio.

—Haru…

Era un susurro cargado de sensuales promesas, una orden.

De repente ella estaba junto a el, más cerca quitándole las pajaritas de su traje con sus manos. Su cuerpo se tenso al verla, era un intenso torbellino que actuaba mientras levantaba la cabeza y el tomaba sus labios con sensual delicadeza. Sin embargo sentir sus manos desnudándolo lo excito aun mas. Con un gran esfuerzo la acaricio delicadamente y dejando que todo ocurriera con su tiempo.

Abrió su camisa deslizándola por los hombros. Bajando sus manos por su dorso desnudo, rozando su piel y tratando de contener una exclamación. Ardiendo como nunca y menos con tal delicadeza era una situación increíblemente excitante y su deseo se multiplico por mil, convirtiéndose en una fuerza explosiva impulsada por un hambre voraz. Lo único que importaba era que Haru era suya, era más primario y elemental, más que el deseo, era…

El terciopelo de la cintura era exquisitamente suave, pero no tanto como su piel. Mejor estaría desnuda.

Ella le planto un beso con la boca abierta en la garganta estremeciéndose. Haru deslizo sus manos por el pecho y rozo sus pezones con las uñas. Tsuna se sintió al borde de perder el control antes aquel inesperado cataclismo de sensaciones. Era una exquisita tortura y la dejo continuar mientras deslizaba la corredera por su espalda y ella desabrochaba el cinturón buscando la cremallera con dedos dubitativos.

Tsuna levanto una de sus manos desabrochando su cabello del moño alto y elegante, luego la observo a la luz de las lámparas, ella tenía una pureza casi hechizante, su piel junto a su cabello parecía mezclarse muy bien en su vestido, la mirada en sus ojos era la de una chica cuya experiencia y curiosidad era mínima, y ahora estaba a punto de enfrentar los misterios mas ocultos de la vida.

—De verdad eres hermosa, cara.

Tsuna no dejo de mirarla mientras ella caía rendida sentada en la cama e inclino y una a una quito las zapatillas, mientras las acariciaba besando los pies con sus labios suavemente. Lo había hechizado, era la única explicación. Cada vez le costaba pensar con claridad y luego inmovilizándola sobre la cama con una rodilla, mientras llevo una de sus manos por sus muslos.

Mientras el terciopelo de su vestido era levantado y luego cayó al suelo conteniendo la respiración. Bajo sus manos apoyándose en la cama contemplándola. Era perfecta. Su piel como la luz de la luna, pálida y luminosa, tanto que la deseaba tocar. Los senos firmes y turgentes, la cintura estrecha y delicada, las caderas se redondeaban en una erótica invitación.

Con los mechones negros lizos deslizandose por su pecho y regado sobre la cama, tenía el aspecto de una sirena, una Venus, un ángel.

Llevaba simple algodón, de color crema que contrastaba su piel blanca y hermosa.

—Mírame, Haru.

Ella levanto la cabeza. Los labios sensuales curvas rosáceas y su rostro sonrosado, con un brillo en sus ojos negros. A Tsuna le llevo un momento darse cuenta de que era la imagen del deseo. Que la tensión en la mandibula era un reto y a la vez una invitacion. Sus manos deslizándose aun mas hasta llegar a la comisura de sus nalgas atrayéndola mas a el.

Sintiendo su tibia piel y sus ardientes besos que dejaban un camino ardiente a su paso desde sus tobillos hasta su cabello, acariciando sus muslos mientras ella gemía el besaba uno a uno sus pechos…en los ojos y en su expresión había un destello febril, testimonio de su deseo ¿Estaba preparada para reconocer la fuerza de pasión que había entre ellos?

—Si…—musito en un suspiro ahogado.

Tsuna se estremeció al escucharla, incorporándose ya desnudo al igual que ella tendiéndose le beso el pelo y sus ojos cerrados, recorriendo con sus labios sus orejas mordisqueandolo.

Haru se agito inquieta debajo de el, cuando Tsuna deslizo sus dedos bajo su ropa interior y encontró la prueba de su deseo. Sin rendirse, busco el punto más sensible de su cuerpo y lo acaricio despacio con el dedo.

Ninguna mujer había reaccionado de forma tan enormemente erótica. Tan gratificante y excitante. Haru le sujeto su rostro con las manos y su cuerpo se arqueo hacia el con total abandono como si fuera lo único que daba sentido a su vida.

Haru dejo escapar un gemido de protesta cuando se echo hacia atrás un poco.

—Por favor—dijo en una sensual invitación.

—Paciencia, primavera—dijo besando su frente.

Deslizando la última parte de su ropa interior, jadeando de excitación. Tsuna bajo la cabeza y recorrió con la lengua los rastros de sus dedos, buscando hasta el más intimo de sus secretos. Se coloco el preservativo con urgencia, deslizando su ropa interior por las piernas y cuando ella volvió a mirarlo estaba jadeando de excitación. Ella se estremeció y, sin pensarlo, le sujeto la cabeza con las manos para luego relajarse y abandonarse por completo.

Quería odiar lo que le hacía y despreciarse por sentir la dulce y agobiante necesidad de abandonarse a la voluntad de Tsuna.

Miro sus ojos cuando quedo en el aire, sus ojos ambar la cautivaban y sus caricias la dejaban inmovilizada a su voluntad y después besándola ahogando así un gemido involuntario pudo solo ver una cosa:_ "No volveré a ser yo misma…Tsuna me ha hecho suya"_

—Mírame—susurro el.

Su peso sobre ella, aun mas su respiración agitada.

El empujo hacia adelante, tenso y la penetro.

Tan intensa fue la sensación que luego permaneció tendida entre sus brazos, sentir como la llenaba y la sensación la dejo sin aliento. Le clavo las uñas en la espalda mientras entraba y salía, cada vez más profundamente. Siguiendo su ritmo, y haciendo que su deseo fuera aun mayor. Hasta que le entrego todo el control de su cuerpo, y sintió que no podría soportar aquella sensación mucho mas.

Después, ella lo abrazo murmurando palabras de amor y deseo.

Tsunayoshi no se durmió sino hasta el amanecer, que se asomo suave y fresco a través de las ventanas abiertas. Sus brazos y piernas en un enredo entre dos cuerpos la lleno de calidez.

Haru, escucho la respiración de Tsuna, sintiendo algunos de sus movimientos en sus sueños. Tocaba su piel tibia, aun curiosa por conocer aun más aquel cuerpo atlético y semi-bronceado que la había llevado a la cima del placer antes de la dolorosa posesión. Despertando en ella un extraño y agradable calor en todo su ser, a pesar de haber sido virgen ahora no importaba…

Una suave sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios, cerrando sus parpados cayendo dormida entre los brazos que la rodeaban atándola a el. Ahora era parte de Sawada Tsunayoshi, y lo que era suyo lo resguardaba, con tenacidad capaz de proteger con su vida lo que había forjado con esfuerzo y dedicación.

Y ahora ella, era suya…

* * *

**Ciao a todos! Bueno aquí está el capítulo de Lazos de odio pues me ha costado tiempo por la pérdida de mi memoria portable y más toco desde cero, pero espero os guste y bueno sed pacientes con cada historia…**

**Primero pensé en terminar esta historia, y comenzar con las otras ya que he tenido problemas de encontrar la memoria en mi casa.**


End file.
